Seite an Seite
by VioletMascarpone
Summary: Itachis und Kakashis letzte gemeinsame Mission als Anbu, auf der sie sich kennen und lieben lernen yaoi, bdsm
1. Chapter 1

_So Leute,_

_Ich musste in diesem Fall zähneknirschend ein wenig an den Altersdaten der Protagonisten schrauben. Nicht viel, aber genug, um die beiden trotz beträchtlichen Altersunterschiedes außerhalb eines unangemessenen Abhängigkeitsverhältnis zu stellen. Itachi ist 18, Kakashi 27. Was ihr in euren Köpfen daraus macht, ist eure Sache._

_Im Manga/Anime benimmt Itachi sich auch als Teenager, wie ein Erwachsener und ist es auch, in meinen Augen. Von daher halte ich die Altersangleichung für legitim._

_Wenn man bedenkt, dass Itachi Uchiha 13 Jahre alt war, als er seine Familie umgebracht hat, kommt man schon ins Grübeln. Aber so ist halt jeder Jeck anders. Der eine entdeckt in diesem Alter Youporn, der andere ermordet seinen Clan, um einem höheren Wohl zu dienen und der nächste bleibt in der siebten Klasse sitzen, so wie ich zum Beispiel._

_Ich musste lange nachdenken, um die beiden in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen, der nicht vollkommen im Bereich des Unmöglichen liegt. Zeitlich ist die Geschichte kurz vor der Auslöschung des Uchiha- lans angesiedelt, als Kakashi und Itachi gleichzeitig Anbu waren._

_Mal sehen was die beiden Alphatiere verbindet._

_Sex wie immer, dafür schreibe ich das ganze ja ;-) _

_Habt Spaß!_

…_..._

Seite an Seite

Kapitel 1

Sein neuer Truppenführer hatte schwarze Haare, war ein wenig kleiner, als er selbst und mit seinen 18 Jahren fast zehn jünger als Kakashi Hatake.

Es lag nicht an an mangelndem Respekt gegenüber dem außerordentlichem Talent des jungen Mannes, aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, er selbst hätte das Kommando über die Mission erhalten.

Kakashi hob die Hand zum Gruß und Itachi nickte ihm zu.

Die beiden musterten sich.

Obwohl sie die begabtesten Mitglieder der Anbu waren, bildeten sie zum ersten Mal ein Zweimann-Team, um in Kumogakure ein flüchtiges Anbumitglied aufzuspüren, welches begründeten Verdacht erweckte, geheime Informationen über Konoha an den Raikage preiszugeben. Nachdem Kumogakure und Konoha im zweiten Ninjaweltkrieg Feinde gewesen waren, war jede kritische Situation auch jetzt noch höchst bedenklich.

Der Weg nach Kumogakure war weit, sie wären bestimmt einige Tage gemeinsam unterwegs und dieser Gedanke behagte Kakashi nicht besonders.

Der Uchiha war ruhig, was gut war, aber er war zu ruhig, um zu wissen, woran man bei ihm war, was wiederum nicht gut war. Er hatte sich nie unhöflich oder aufbrausend gezeigt, aber viele Anbumitglieder mieden ihn trotzdem. Ob es an seiner Schweigsamkeit, seiner unaufdringlichen Überheblichkeit oder seinen beneidenswerten Fähigkeiten lag, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Itachi Uchiha war kein geselliger Mensch. Das zumindest teilte er mit Kakashi.

Itachi zog eine Schriftrolle hervor und zog sie auseinander.

„Wir begeben uns von Konoha nach Yugakure. Um Zeit zu sparen werden wir mit einem Boot von Yugakure an die Westküste Kumogakures übersetzen und von dort werden wir diesen Weg," er fuhr mit dem Finger über die Karte, „bis zur Hauptstadt nehmen. Bis dahin sollte unsere Reise theoretisch reibungslos verlaufen."

Kakashi nickte und prägte sich die Strecke augenblicklich ein.

„Außer es ist bereits jemand über unseren Aufbruch informiert."

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Kenzo uns verraten würde?"

Kakashi zog die Augenbrauen kritisch nach oben und Itachi zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Die Männer schulterten ihre Taschen und brachen auf.

Schweigend flogen sie durch die Äste und tasteten mit den Augen ihre Umgebung auf ungewöhnliche Geräusche, Schatten und Bewegungen ab.

Verstohlen musterte Kakashi den jungen Ninja. Seine Nase und seine schwarzen Augen lugten aus dem dunklen Shirt mit dem Stehkragen, über dem er die helle Anbuschutzweste trug.

Kakashi hatte die Augen eines Menschen nie für das Fenster zu dessen Seele gehalten, sondern den Mund, welcher Emotionen so viel direkter wieder zu spiegeln schien. Dankbar für seine Maske, brauchte er sich um ein Pokerface selten Gedanken zu machen. Es war einfacher seinen Blick zu kontrollieren, als seine Lippen.

Das schwarze lange Haar des Uchiha war fast klischeehaft, für den ohnehin schon geheimnisvollen Eindruck, den er bei anderen erweckte.

Kakashi seufzte. Er hatte von frühester Kindheit an gelernt, sich in Hierarchien einzuordnen, aber er stellte fest, wie schwer er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, der Order des Jugendlichen zu unterstehen.

Sie kamen gut voran und Itachi beschloss, ihnen eine Pause zu gönnen.

„Wir sollten kurz ausruhen, Kakashi-san."

„In Ordnung."

Sie hielten an einer kleinen Lichtung und setzten sich auf das trockene Gras. Kakashi lehnte sich gegen einen Baum, zog einen sehr grünen Apfel und ein Buch aus der Tasche. Lesend biss er in das Obst und blätterte einhändig eine Seite weiter.

Itachis Blick fiel auf den Titel _'Sündige Spiele hinter verschlossenen Tempeltüren'_

Er grinste. Der andere schien auf billige Pornos zu stehen und dabei keine übertriebene Scham zu empfinden.

Der Ältere schien beschlossen zu haben, ihn weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Er fühlte einen leisen Stich, denn Hatake Kakashi war einer der wenigen Männer, die er aufrichtig respektierte. Itachi hatte der Mission ungewöhnlich positiv, ja fast schon annähernd gut gelaunt entgegen gesehen, was nicht repräsentativ für seine schwermütige Grundstimmung war. Er schüttelte das lästige Gefühl der leichten Enttäuschung ab. Es war nicht so, als bräuchte er jemanden.

Schweigend aß er seine Reisbällchen und Kakashi lugte einäugig hinter seinem Buch hervor.

Er schlug es zu, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie unhöflich es dem Jüngeren gegenüber war, nicht mit ihm zu sprechen. Der Jounin war im Grunde seines Herzens ein freundlicher Mensch, der hin und wieder vergaß, in sozialen Bezügen zu leben.

„Guten Appetit."

„Du liest ganz schönen Schund", setzte Itachi das Gespräch in Gang.

„Puh, naja", der Silberhaarige kratzte sich den Hinterkopf und lächelte verlegen.

„Es entspannt mich und hilft mir dadurch, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und nicht zu grübeln."

Itachi schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge, griff in seine Tasche und warf ihm ein kleines grünes Buch zu.

„Das ist besser", bemerkte er und schenkte seinem Mittagessen wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit der Rechten fing der Ältere das Buch und seine Augen wanderten über den Titel: _'Icha Icha - das Flirtparadies'_

„Danke..."

Er sah Itachi erstaunt an, der ein Lächeln in seinem hohen Kragen verbarg.

Kakashi schlug das Buch auf und las die erste Seite. Sein Apfel lag zur Hälfte vertilgt und fast vergessen in seiner Hand. Die Geschichte zog ihn schon nach wenigen Sätzen in ihren Bann. Gedankenverloren grub er seine Zähne hin und wieder in den Apfel, während seine Augen über die Buchstaben flogen.

„Wir sollten uns wieder auf den Weg machen."

Itachi stand auf.

„Noch fünf Minuten", drang die geistesabwesende Stimme vom Boden zu seinem Ohr. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und nahm ihm das Buch mit einem entschiedenen Ruck aus der Hand.

„Später", sagte er, während er es in seiner Tasche verstaute.

Kakashi seufzte und schmiss das Kerngehäuse mit einer schnellen Bewegung in eine Gruppe Büsche.

Während sie in hohem Tempo durch die Bäume sprangen, lächelte Kakashi unter seiner Maske. Der Junge hatte einen guten Geschmack, was Bücher betraf. Es überraschte ihn, dass diese Dinge für ihn überhaupt eine Rolle spielten, denn Itachis Beherrschung auf allen Ebenen war legendär. Er hatte selten einen verschlosseneren und dabei ehrgeizigeren Menschen kennengelernt, als Itachi Uchiha. Erotische Literatur in seinen Taschen zu beherbergen, hätte er ihm nicht zugetraut.

Als die Dämmerung in schwarze Dunkelheit überging, beschlossen sie, sich ein Lager für die Nacht zu bereiten.

In einer kleinen Senke entzündeten sie ein kleines Lagerfeuer, denn der Abend brachte, einen mehr als kühlen, Wind mit sich.

Itachi fror, was ihm nicht anzumerken war. Er mochte die Kälte nicht und wunderte sich, wie entspannt der andere mit bloßen Schultern am Feuer saß und seine Tasse mit Instant-Brühe schlürfte. Itachi betrachtete ihn unauffällig unter gesenkten Lidern. Der Jounin strahlte eine beneidenswerte Gelassenheit aus. Während er selbst jeden Muskel seines Körpers zu jeder Sekunde bewusst kontrollierte, winkelte Kakashi halb liegend lässig ein Bein an, stütze sich auf die Ellenbogen und betrachtete mit trägem und scheinbar ziellosen Blick seine Umgebung.

„Wir sollten abwechselnd schlafen."

Kakashi stöhnte.

„Ich denke zwei Sharinganbesitzer können auch ruhend aufmerksam bleiben..."

Er hasste die Vorstellung aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden um auf Feinde zu achten, die wahrscheinlich nicht kommen würde.

„Nein", antwortete Itachi ruhig, aber bestimmt.

„Dann übernehme ich die erste Schicht."

Itachi nickte und begann seinen Schlafsack auszubreiten. Bevor er den Stoff um sich schloss griff er in seine Tasche.

„Hier", er schmiss ihm das Flirtparadies zu und der Silberhaarige fing es mit glänzenden Augen.

Der Jüngere schloss die Augen und zwang seinen Körper und seinen Geist zur Ruhe, doch immer treib ihn ein innerer Drang ihn dazu,zu blinzeln, um den anderen beim Lesen zu beobachten.

_'Junge, Junge, dieser Jiraiya besitzt ein echtes Talent für schmutzige Geschichten. Kein Wunder, dass er unter dem Namen 'Ero-sennin' bekannt ist'._ Kakashi schüttelte anerkennend den Kopf.

Als er merkte, wie das Buch seinen Körper unbeabsichtigt beeinflusste, klappte er es entschlossen zu. Er war nicht alleine und wenn er weiter las, würden sich die wohlformulierten Worte des perversen, alten Mannes noch körperlich bemerkbar machen.

So starrte er stattdessen in die Dunkelheit und verfolgte jedes Knacken des Holzes und jedes Zittern der Blätter mit den Augen und prüfte die Luft routiniert nach fremden Gerüchen.

Itachis weißes Gesicht, welches von seinen schwarzen Haare gerahmt wurde, lugte aus dem Schlafsack und seine Wimpern warfen im Schein des Feuers zuckende Schatten auf seine Wangen, deren Spiel Kakashis Wachsamkeit kurz beeinträchtigte.

Als Kakashi sich über ihn beugte, um ihn wachzurütteln, schlug der Schwarzhaarige hellwach die Augen auf. Den Jounin wunderte nicht, dass der Junge sich auch im Schlaf nicht gehen ließ.

„Du bist dran", gähnte Kakashi und zog seine schwarzen Hosen aus. Weshalb auch immer, er konnte nicht mit dem Stoff um seine Beine einschlafen.

„Alles in bester Ordnung", informierte er den Truppenführer der Anbu, wälzte sich auf die Seite und fand innerhalb weniger Minuten in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Itachi sah in die Flammen, während seine Sinne radarscharf, wie eine zweite Persönlichkeit, auf die Umgebung gerichtet waren.

Diese Mission war wie ein letzter Urlaub für ihn, bevor er alles verlieren würde, woran sein verschlossenes Herz hing. Einsamkeit war sein Begleiter, seit er denken konnte, aber so dunkel, so aussichtslos wie jetzt, war sie nie zuvor gewesen und ihm war bewusst, sich dieses Mal vollständig von ihr schlucken lassen zu müssen, wollte er überleben.

Er lauschte den regelmäßigen, tiefen Atemzüge des Anderen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich immer mit Sicherheit gewusst, was richtig war und was falsch, er schien pfadlos zu leben und gelassen zu nehmen was kam. Itachi schob seine dunklen Gedanken von sich und lächelte wieder, als er das aufgeschlagene Buch neben Kakashi sah. Missionen konnten lang und entbehrungsreich sein.

Als das fade Licht der Dämmerung mit ihren allmählich einsetzenden Klängen ihn weckte, reckte der Jounin sich und fuhr sich verschlafen einige Male durch das silberne Haar. Er blinzelte den wachsam am Feuer sitzenden Jungen an.

„Morgen"

„Morgen"

Kakashi wand sich aus seinem Schlafsack,nahm seinen Rucksack auf und bewegte sich auf den kleinen Bach zu, dessen Nähe sie bewusst ausgesucht hatten. Der andere folgte ihm und schweigend putzten sie sich die Zähne. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete Itachi das entblöße unbekannte Gesicht, welches ihm fremd und vertraut zugleich erschien. Kakashi beugte sich über die Oberfläche des Baches und höhlte seine Hände, um das kalte Wasser auf seiner warmen Haut zu verteilen. Itachi trat neben ihn und tat es ihm gleich. Ihre Schultern berührten sich, aber keiner schien Notiz davon zu nehmen. Fäden kalten Wassers, rannen von Itachis dunklen Strähnen auf seine Brust.

Die Vögel zwitscherten ihr frühes Lied und der Bach murmelte seinen immerwährenden beruhigenden Monolog.

Der Jounin verzog sich hinter einen Baum und Itachi folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken, als er Kakashis ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Ich muss pinkeln... also", er machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung, was nicht verhinderte, dass Itachis Blick seinen Schritt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde streifte.

Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich um und steuerte auf ihr Lager zu.

_'Nicht übel',_ dachte er bei sich.

Während sie das Feuer löschten und sorgfältig ihre Spuren verwischten, fragte Kakashi ihn: „Hast du etwas geträumt?"

„Ich träume nicht."

Das war eine Lüge.

„Du?"

„Ich träume nicht", lächelte Kakashi ihn an.

Er sagte die Wahrheit.

Es war ihm möglich, jederzeit einzuschlafen und unbekümmert nichts zu träumen, wofür er dankbar war. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb immer Interesse an den nächtlichen Erlebnissen anderer. Sobald er las oder andere erfundene Geschichten hörte, konnte er aus sicherer Entfernung an Gefühlen teilhaben.

Als letztes wollte er das kleine grüne Buch an sich nehmen und bemerkte, dass sie beide zur selben Zeit zugriffen. Itachi war schneller.

„Ich glaube, du kannst noch nicht mit so was umgehen", sagte der Dunkelhaarige arrogant, „es ist vernünftiger, ich teile es dir zu."

Er verstaute das Buch grinsend in seiner Tasche und Kakashi murmelte einen hässlichen Fluch hinter dem schwarzen Stoff.

Pornos waren nun einmal seine Schwäche. Er hatte niemals eine langfristige Beziehung angestrebt. Seine Biografie war gepflastert von unbekannten Frauen, die ihn kurzfristig erleichterten, sakegeschwängerten Nächten, in denen er sich gehen ließ, wobei er strikt vermied Verbindlichkeiten einzugehen. Er hatte das Glück, bei Frauen gut genug anzukommen, um im Zweifelsfall versorgt zu werden. Die Menschen hingegen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten waren tabu. '_Never fuck the crew_', lautete Kakashis heiliges Credo.

Er mochte keine emotionalen Verstrickungen. So eröffneten die schmutzigen Bücher ihm eine Welt, die zutiefst befriedigend aber niemals wirklich bedrohlich war, weil sie keine realen Personen einschloss.

Sie schossen über die Landschaft, als Itachi seine Hand ausstreckte, um Kakashis zu warnen. Der andere hatte zur selben Zeit die Präsenz mehrerer Chakren wahrgenommen.

Sie kauerten auf einem mächtigen Ast und suchten die Umgebung ab. Itachi fühlte einen Körpersich ihm nähern, der hinter ihm auf dem Ast auftauchte und blitzschnell drückte er sein Kunai an die Kehle des Fremden. Kakashi sprang lautlos auf die Erde und suchte sich Deckung hinter einem Baum, um den anderen ausfindig zu machen.

Der blasse Junge sah seinen Angreifer kalt an und fragte ihn sanft : "Was willst du?"

Er weitete die Augen und sagte mutig „Anbu sind eine Menge wert..."

Bevor er aussprechen konnte, steckte das Kunai in seiner Kehle und der andere atmete röchelnd und hustete Blut.

_'Amateur'_, dachte Itachi abfällig, während er den toten Körper vom Baum rutschen und auf mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufkommen hörte.

Kakashi witterte den zweiten und wirbelte um seine Achse, um mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu zurennen und ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er sah wie der andere sich krümmte und gegen den Stamm eines Baumes schmetterte.

Er winkte den Teamführer zu sich.

„Unerfahrene Wegelagerer mit krankhafter Selbstüberschätzung. Machen wir uns davon, bevor sie zu Bewusstsein kommen."

Itachi wendete den Kopf und sah unbeteiligt auf sein Opfer herab. Kakashi folgte seinem Blick. Er seufzte. Der junge Uchiha machte keine halben Sachen.

„Schnell", wies er den Jüngeren an, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass der Bewusstlose die Verfolgung nicht wieder aufnehmen würde.

Während sie weiter eilten fragte Kakashi missbilligend: „Musstest du den Anfänger gleich töten?"

„Wieso nicht?"

In Kakashi stieg leichter Unmut auf.

„Weil es nicht notwendig war."

Itachi stoppte und riss den Jounin am Arm zu sich. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass Kakashi den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Ich wünsche dir, dass du dir diese Selbstgefälligkeit noch lange leisten kannst", sagte er kalt, aber seine schwarzen Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Kakashi wich überrascht zurück. Mit offener Wut hatte er nicht gerechnet. Gewöhnlich schien Itachi über den Dingen zu stehen.

„Mag sein ich bin selbstgefällig. Aber ich bin nicht unverhältnismäßig."

Mit einem Ruck befreite er seinen Arm aus dem Griff des Anderen.

Itachi senkte die Augen und war schlagartig wieder so besonnen wie zuvor.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er ausdruckslos und verdammte sich für seinen Aussetzer.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und Kakashi folgte ihm irritiert.

Der Junge schien angespannt und hinter den gleichmütigen Augen hatte er eben ein Feuer gespürt, welches ihn verblüffte.

Verbissen jagten sie durch den Wald bis die Nacht sich über die Baumwipfel neigte.

Hätte Kakashi nicht bestimmt gefordert, sich ausruhen zu müssen, wäre der Junge weiter gehetzt, wie von unsichtbaren Dämonen verfolgt.

Erst als sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten und das Feuer knisterte, sprachen sie wieder miteinander.

„Welche Kapitel des Buches haben dir am besten gefallen?", wollte Itachi wissen und deutete auf die _'sündigen Spiele'_, die neben Kakashi lagen, weil der Jüngere ihm das Flirtparadies nicht ausgehändigt hatte.

„Weiß nicht", erwiderte Kakashi abwehrend.

Itachi lachte in sich hinein.

„Du liest es, aber kannst nicht darüber sprechen?"

Kakashi blickte ihn gelangweilt an.

„Genau, sonst würde ich Vorträge darüber halten anstatt das Buch diskret zu konsumieren."

Er musterte Itachi. War das Spott in seinen Augen oder einfach sein üblicher Blick? Itachi wendete seinen Blick nicht ab, sondern ließ sich ruhig von dem Älteren betrachten.

'_Der Junge ist attraktiver, als gut für ihn ist'_, stellte Kakashi neidlos fest als er die großen dunklen Augen, die Porzellanhaut und das seidige, schwarze Haar des anderen studierte.

Setzte etwa jetzt schon der Missionskoller bei ihm ein? Er notierte sich im Geist, in der nächsten Stadt ein Buch über Ninjataktiken kaufen, anstatt seine perversen kleinen Geschichten zu lesen.

Betont gleichgültig erhob er sich.

„Ich geh mich waschen."

„Es ist dunkel", erwiderte Itachi überrascht.

„Sag bloß", murrte Kakashi und zerrte das Handtuch aus seiner Tasche. Itachi sah ihm nach, als er mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz.

Lautlos folgte er ihm.

Kakashi legte die Weste, sein schwarzes Oberteil und den Armschutz ab, bevor er die Hose und seine Boxershort von den Beinen kickte.

Itachi beobachtete wie die helle, große Gestalt sich zwischen Schilfhalmen langsam ihren Weg ins Wasser bahnte und die glatte Oberfläche des Sees in schimmernde Wogen zersprengte. Der Ältere kniete sich in den tieferen Uferbereich und begann seinen Oberkörper mit zweckmäßigen Bewegungen einzuseifen. Dann tauchte er den Kopf unter, um sich sein Haar zu waschen, dass er anschließend mit zurückgebogenen Kopf untertauchend vom Schaum befreite. Als der Kopf an der Oberfläche erschien, war seine Stirn zu sehen und zum ersten Mal erblickte er das vollständige, ernste Gesicht des Anbu.

Itachis Herz klopfte schneller, als er die alltägliche und zugleich intime Szene beobachtete und das vage Gefühl, welches ihn seit Beginn dieser Mission ab und an beschlichen hatte, wurde zu einer Sicherheit.

Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich in der kurzen Zeit des Friedens, die ihm bleiben sollte, nicht bekommen würde, wonach er sich gerade sehnte. Ein undeutbares Lächeln umspielte den Mund des blassen Ninja.

Kapitel 2

Kakashi ahnte nicht, beobachtet zu werden und beendete das kalte Badevergnügen, indem er seinen nassen Körper trocken rubbelte und gemächlich seine Kleidung anlegte. Er fühlte sich deutlich frischer und klarer im Kopf als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Er hängte sein Handtuch über einen Zweig und begab sich zum Feuer, vor dem Itachi thronte, wie ein düsterer Dschungelkönig, gerade so als hätte er sich nicht einen Millimeter seit dem Verlassen seines Teamkameraden gerührt, aber Kakashi nahm ihre, in den Flammen erwärmende Fertignahrung zu Kenntnis.

„Ah. Danke."

„Darf ich das Buch mal sehen?"

Kakashi beugte sich vor und überreichte es dem jungen Anbu.

Es war ein befremdender Anblick den anderen lesen zu sehen, fast wie der ungewollte Blick in einen Spiegel. Sah er selbst so aus, wenn er seine Nase hinter einem Buch versteckte?

Itachi hob die Augen und fixierte den anderen mit einem amüsierten Zug um die Mundwinkel.

„Und darauf stehst du?"

Kakashi widerstand dem Drang verlegen zur Seite zu schauen und starrte gleichgültig zurück.

„Und?"

„Ich habe dich immer für so harmlos gehalten."

Die Augen des anderen weiteten sich irritiert.

„Harmlos? _Ich?_"

Itachi zuckte mit den Schultern, doch sein Blick schien herausfordernd zu funkeln.

„Also bist du _nicht_ harmlos?"

Kakashi öffnete seinen Mund und klappte ihn unentschlossen wieder zu. Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch.

„Du versuchst nicht gerade mit mir zu flirten, Itachi-san?"

Itachi erwiderte seinen Blick mit seinen undurchdringlichen schwarzen Augen.

„Ein _harmloser_ Mensch würde mir so etwas nicht unterstellen", antwortete er schließlich und nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, den Älteren sprachlos gemacht zu haben.

Nach einer schweigsamen Minute forderte Kakashi ihn auf: „Gib mir mein Buch... oder das andere", _'bessere'_, fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

Itachi kam seiner Bitte nach und als Kakashis Gesicht hinter den Seiten verschwand hörte er ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme sagen: „Ich zu alt für solchen Kindereien, Uchiha."

Itachi tat, als habe er ihn nicht gehört und versenkte seinen Löffel in der Metallschale.

_'Wir werden sehen'. _

Wenn es dem Dunkelhaarigen an einer Eigenschaft nicht mangelte, dann war es Selbstbewusstsein.

„Wer schläft zuerst?"

Kakashi musterte den Jüngeren, dessen dunkle Schatten unter den Augen auf große Müdigkeit schließen ließ hatte er gestern nicht wirklich geschlafen, sondern mit geschlossenen Lidern wach gelegen und sich lediglich ein wenig entspannt, was eine schlüssige Erklärung für sein sofortiges Erwachen darstellte. Der Junge schien Schlaf nötig zu haben.

„Ich übernehme die erste Wache."

Obwohl er es nicht zugegeben hätte, war Itachi erleichtert. Er war erschöpft. Die gestrige Nacht hatte er in einem leichten Dämmerzustand verbracht und sein ständiges, energiefressendes Grübeln, während sie schnell ihrem Ziel entgegeneilten, forderten ihren Tribut.

„In Ordnung."

Itachi legte die unbequeme Weste und sein schwarzes Shirt ab, bevor er in den Schlafsack schlüpfte.

Dieses Mal überstand er das Fegefeuer des Überganges von Wachheit zu Schlaf ungewohnt schnell. Er passierte einen Tunnel schwarzer Flammen, bevor sein Geist in gnädigem, grauem Nebel verschwand.

Der Jounin kam leise auf die Füße und beschloss seine Waffen zu pflegen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, ohne dabei seine Aufmerksamkeit von der nächtlichen Stille zu wenden.

Er mochte die Geräusche der Nacht. Die Welt schien eine andere zu sein, als tagsüber. Man konnte sich unbemerkt fortbewegen und ein Teil des geheimnisvollen Dunkels und dessen fremdartiger Bewohner werden. Selbst der Wind schien auf eine andere Art zu wehen, als am Tag. Er betrachtete die Glühwürmchen, die sich zwischen den schweren aromatischen Tannen gegenseitig lockten.

Sein Blick glitt zu Itachi, der sich unbehaglich in seinem Schlafsack drehte, als müsse er dringend eine bequemere Position einnehmen. Der Dunkelhaarige atmete flach und schnell. Wieder wälzte er sich zur Seite und Kakashi konnte das angespannte Gesicht im Schein der Flammen sehen. Er verzog den Mund leicht, als habe er Schmerzen und stöhnte leise gequält auf.

Kakashi erhob sich und verringerte den Abstand zwischen sich und dem schlafenden Jungen.

Besorgt betrachtete er den Ninja, dessen Körper sich anspannte und dessen Kehle ein erstickter Schrei entwich. Kakashi ließ sich neben ihm nieder und schüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter, um ihn von seinem Alptraum zu erlösen.

Verwirrt öffnete der Schlafende die Augen, um sie umgehend wieder zu schließen und weiter zu träumen. Itachi lag jetzt ruhig vor ihm, aber Kakashi zuckte unmerklich, als er Tränen zwischen den geschlossenen Lidern auf das Laken tropfen sah. Eine Welle kalten Unbehagens ergriff ihn und ohne nachzudenken legte er seine Hand vorsichtig auf das verschwitzte Haar des Jungen und murmelte beruhigend, wie zu einem Kind. „Schschsch, alles ist gut. Alles ist gut."

Kakashi strich sanft über das feuchte Gesicht, um die Tränen zu trocknen, aber gab auf, als er der stumme Strom nicht abriss. Warum er das Bedürfnis verspürte, seine Lippen auf die Haut des anderen zu drücken, wusste er nicht. Dass er dem Bedürfnis selbstverständlich widerstand, wusste er hingegen sehr genau.

Itachi fuhr auf, schleuderte die unbekannte Hand reflexartig von seinem Kopf, und hielt sein Kunai hielt gezückt, bevor er merkte, wessen Hand auf seinem Haar gelegen hatte.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Uh", Kakashi hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn träge an, „Sah aus als hättest du nicht geträumt."

Itachi warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Es gefiel ihm nicht, gezwungen zu sein, den anderen an einem unkontrollierbaren, körperlichen Vorgang teilhaben zu lassen.

Alpträume.

In letzter Zeit hatte er sie häufiger als je zuvor und er fragte sich, ob das an seinem, sich immer weiter entwickelnden Sharingan oder der, ihm bevorstehenden letzten Mission als Konoha-Ninja, lag.

Er atmete tief ein und bedauerte, die warme Hand auf seinem Kopf nicht ausgekostet haben zu können.

„Ruh dich aus, Kakashi-san. Ich bin dran."

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Kakashi die Melancholie am Grunde der Stimme des Jungen und dieses kleine Detail, das ihm bisher entgangen war traf ihn mit einer fast schon unangemessenen Brutalität mitten ins Herz.

Wer war Itachi Uchiha wirklich?

Warum in aller Welt, weinte ein hochtalentierter Ninja, der in Lichtgeschwindigkeit die Stufen einer erfolgreichen Karriere erklommen hatte und jeden Gleichaltrigen, sowie die meisten älteren Shinobi bei weitem übertraf, dazu noch blendend aussah und einer der einflussreichsten Familien Konohas entsprang, nachts in seinen Schlafsack? Und was sollte diese Traurigkeit weit hinter der Horizontlinie seiner Augen? Warum gab es keine Mädchen, keine Freunde, bis auf Shisui, in seinem Leben?

Unbefriedigt, angesichts der vielen offenen Fragen, drehte er sich zur Seite, um den jungen Teamführer nicht ansehen zu müssen. Genau aus diesem Grund liebte er Bücher. Sie hinderten die Fragegeister am Eindringen in sein Gehirn.

Er hatte Uchiha für einen überheblichen, stillen und zähen Jungen gehalten, der charakterlich zunächst durch seine Herzenskälte, seine Intelligenz und Disziplin hervorstach. Doch die letzten Stunden warfen Fragen auf, die er trotz all seiner inneren Gelassenheit nicht zur Seite schieben konnte.

Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief galt dem überaus weichen Haar des jungen Uchiha.

Itachi zog das grüne Buch und einige Sonnenblumenkerne aus der Tasche, von denen er sich in regelmäßigen Abständen einige in den Mund steckte.

Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem silberhaarigen Jounin. Der fremde Geruch in seiner Nähe hatte ihn vorhin geweckt und einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, schlich er sich auf Zehenspitzen zum Schlaflager des anderen. Er beugte sich über ihn und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein, um das spezielle Aroma der Haut in seinem olfaktorischen Gedächtnis zu verankern.

Er hoffte, die Erinnerung nicht unter 'unerfüllte Sehnsucht Nr. 92' abspeichern zu müssen.

…...

Als sie am nächsten morgen nebeneinander am Ufer standen und sich die Zähne putzten, gähnte Kakashi ausgiebig. Ausschlafen war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sein faules Herz wirklich begehrte und das er auf Missionen schmerzlich vermisste.

Er sah zur Rabe spülte seinen Mund und Kakashi wurde schlagartig hellwach, als Itachi sich langsam, ohne Aufhebens, seiner kompletten Kleidung entledigte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Denkst du, du bist der einzige, der sich wäscht? Ich allerdings bevorzuge dabei Tageslicht."

Selbstbewusst sah er Kakashi an, dessen aufgerissene Augen Bände sprachen.

Itachi gab ihm in scheinheiliger Unschuld genug Gelegenheit, ihn zu betrachten und wendete ihm nach einigen Sekunden die Rückseite zu, um gemächlich ins Wasser zu schreiten.

Kakashi versuchte wegzusehen, aber die hellen Konturen des sowohl filigranen, als auch muskulösen Körpers bannten sein Blick.

_'Dreh dich um und geh'_, befahl er sich stumm.

Als er an sich hinab blickte und die deutliche Wölbung in seiner schwarzen Hose wahrnahm, fand er die Kraft er sich entschlossen umzudrehen, und marschierte mit raschen Schritten zurück zu ihrem Lager.

Machte Itachi das absichtlich? Oder ging er davon aus, ein männlicher, nackter Körper sei gewöhnlich genug um keine falsche Scham an den Tag zu legen zu müssen. Womit er im Grunde genommen ja Recht hätte.

Himmel! Er hatte in der Tat häufig genug entkleidete Männer gesehen, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken auf sie verschwendet zu haben. Meistens jedenfalls. Die Tatsache, dass der andere keine Frau war, störte Kakashi weniger, als der Fakt, dass es sich um Itachi Uchiha handelte.

_'Nur zwei Nächte alleine in der Wildnis und ich spiele bereits verrückt'_

Wenn er das nächste Mal Nachtwache hätte, würde er sich hinter einen Baum verziehen und sich erleichtern. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass er begann von seinem halbwüchsigen Vorgesetzten zu fantasieren.

Itachi grinste auf die glänzende Wasseroberfläche, seinem Sharingan war, das sich verändernde Chakra hinter ihm nicht entgangen. Zufrieden atmete er aus, hielt die Luft an und verschwand im kühlen Wasser.

…...

Die Bäume lichteten sich nach und nach und wichen einer krautigen Steppe, die in kultivierte Felder überging.

„Wir scheinen in der Nähe eines Dorfes zu sein. Ich denke wir sollten unseren Proviant aufstocken und etwas essen gehen"

Kakashi war einverstanden. Ohne sich von Ast zu Ast stoßen zu können, würden sie wesentlich langsamer vorankommen als zuvor und sie konnten nicht wissen, wann sie das nächste Mal die Möglichkeit haben würden, etwas Wohlschmeckendes zu sich zu nehmen.

Als ein paar Häuser am Horizont zu sehen waren, sahen sie sich kurz an und nickten übereinstimmend. Sie zogen sich hinter eine der hohen Lorbeerhecken, die das Feld säumten zurück, um sich umzuziehen.

Es war keine gute Idee, die Bewohner des Ortes wissen zu lassen, von Anbumitgliedern besucht zu werden. Egal wie abgelegen das Dorf war, Gerüchte schienen sich gegen alle Naturgesetze in unnatürlichem Tempo zu verbreiten.

Als sie den Anschein einfacher Shinobi aus Konohagakure erweckten und auch ihre Hitae-ate umgelegt hatten steuerten sie auf die, sich weiter verdichtenden, kleinen Häuser zu.

Kakashi dachte an die gestrige Nacht und entgegen seiner generell uninteressierten Natur fragte er Itachi vorsichtig: „Es ist bestimmt nicht immer einfach so viele Verpflichtungen zu haben. Der Uchiha-Clan, die Anbu, das Training, einen keinen Bruder, der einen bewundert..."

Obwohl er bewusst einen harmlosen Plauderton anschlug, beobachtete er den anderen wachsam aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Ich bin es nicht anders gewohnt", entgegnete Itachi kühl und glatt.

„Ah."

Hatte der Superninja jemals gespielt oder wurde er manchmal von seinen ehrgeizigen Eltern in den Arm genommen? Kakashi hatte zumindest Mikoto Uchiha als eine warmherzige Frau in Erinnerung. Fugaku hingegen schätzte er nicht als besonders emotional ein. Kümmerte Itachi sich um Sasuke? Hatten sie ein gutes Verhältnis?

„Dein kleiner Bruder muss mächtig stolz auf dich sein. Oder neidisch."

Itachi lächelte und fühlte zugleich einen lästigen Schmerz.

„Mag sein, beides. Er wird mich eines Tages übertreffen, nehme ich an", bemühte er sich unbeschwert zu antworten.

Das sehr kurze, finstere Glimmen auf Itachis Gesicht war Kakashi nicht entgangen.

Der junge Anbu wollte nicht über seine Familie sprechen, er wollte nicht über sie nachdenken und nicht an sie erinnert werden. Nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht an Sasuke.

Er entschied das Thema wechseln und seinen Plan, dem Älteren näher zu kommen, vorantreiben.

„Und in deinem Leben, Geheim-Kakashi? Ist da Zeit für eine Freundin?"

„Was für eine direkte Frage! Aber nein, zum Glück nicht. Beziehungen verkomplizieren das Leben unnötig."

„Sündige Frauen hinter Tempelmauern in Prosaform dagegen nicht."

Kakashi lachte.

„Nein, die sind pflegeleicht", gab er zu.

„Und Männer?"

Der Jounin blieb stehen. War er selbst es, der einfache Fragen _falsch_ interpretierte oder stellte der andere absichtlich die _falschen_ Fragen.

„Ich habe nichts gegen Männer", entgegnete er knapp, „und darüber hinaus finde ich, du hast mich jetzt genügend ausgequetscht."

Kakashi ging schneller, so dass Itachi mit seinem immer würdevollen Gang einen Schritt hinter ihm zurückblieb.

Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte ergeben.

Sie erreichten das kleine Dorf. Der Ortskern bestand aus einer breiten, staubigen Straße, die von wenigen, bescheidenen Geschäften eingefasst war. Die auf dem Weg spielenden Kindern starrten die fremden Shinobi neugierig an wohingegen die Erwachsenen sie unauffällig musterten. Es schien nicht gerade ein Touristenort zu sein.

In der Mitte des staubigen Weges lagen sich ein Dango-Laden und ein Fisch-Stand gegenüber.

„Dango", sagte Itachi.

„Fisch", setzte Kakashi entgegen.

Sie kämpften mit ihren Blicken, bis der Ältere sich geschlagen gab. Itachi lachte leise.

„Das nächste Mal wähle ich", bestimmte die Vogelscheuche. Er war kein Freund der weichen Teigtaschen.

Als Itachi den ersten Bissen nahm, hatte Kakashi das Gefühl, den kalten Raben zum ersten Mal bei einer Tätigkeit zu erleben, die er aufrichtig genoss und bereute es nicht mehr, auf sein bevorzugtes Mittagessen verzichtet zu haben.

„Du magst das süße Zeug wirklich."

Itachi nickte.

„Aber nichts übertrifft die aus Konoha."

Kakashi lehnte sich entspannt zurück und war das erste Mal seit Beginn der Mission zufrieden.

„Wie wichtig einem einem seine Heimat sein kann. Ein Dorf wie andere auch und trotzdem würde ich ohne zu Zögern mein Leben dafür lassen."

Itachi nickte mit vollen Backen, was ihn einen Augenblick kindlicher erscheinen ließ, doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und alles Weiche verschwand aus seinen Zügen.

_'Ein merkwürdiger Junge. Es muss unter großen Druck stehen, auch wenn er es leugnet. Er ist zu jung für die vielen Aufgaben in seinem Leben.'_

Sie bedankten sich höflich und zahlten. Bevor sie ihren Weg durch die schmalen Feldwege fortsetzten, deckten sie sich noch mit Lebensmitteln ein.

Der leichte Wind beugte die Ähren zu ihrer Seite und der Himmel war von einem tiefen Blau, gesprenkelt mit kaleidoskopartigen Reflexen des hellen Sonnenlichts. Um ihre Köpfe summte es und über ihren Köpfen rauschten die metallisch klingenden Blätter der jungen Birken.

„Kanntest du Kenzo gut?"

Während er gedankenverloren die freie Stelle an seinem Oberarm juckte, dachte Kakashi über den Verräter aus den eigenen Reihen nach.

„Nein. Ich hatte vor einer längeren Zeit zwar eine Mission, bei der er in meinem Team war, aber er war sehr zurückhaltend und unauffällig, deshalb habe ich ihn nicht weiter beachtet."

Er wusste nicht, was er von der Angelegenheit halten sollte.

„Was könnte er für Gründe haben?", wand er sich an Itachi.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Was gibt es für Gründe für Verrat? Man möchte etwas schützen, sich selbst oder andere, oder man möchte jemandem schaden, oder man wird korrumpiert. Gier, Rache, Liebe. Eines davon wird es sein."

Wachsam blickte Kakashi Itachi an. Der Junge war außerordentlich scharfsinnig. Nicht, dass er daran gezweifelt hatte.

„Aus welchem Grund würdest du Verrat begehen?", fragte Itachi neugierig.

Der ältere Shinobi schloss die Augen und eine Flut verschiedener Bilder schwemmte durch seinen Kopf, allen voran Sakumo Hatake, sein Vater.

„Freundschaft vermutlich. Und du?"

Itachi schluckte und antwortete leise: „Liebe."

Kakashis Augen weiteten sich kurz. Das Wort Liebe aus dem Mund des Dunkelhaarigen, klang so unglaublich, wie 'Nettoinlandsprodukt' aus dem Schnabel eines Pelikans.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", sagte Itachi verärgert und schweigend zogen sie weiter.

Auf einem Trampelpfad waren sie gezwungen hintereinander zu gehen und vorsichtig, ohne zu wissen warum, streckte Kakashi seine Hand aus, um das lange schwarze Haar zu berühren.

Der andere drehte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Das habe ich gesehen."

Kakashi errötete ertappt unter seiner Maske und konnte das vergnügte Grinsen, das sich auf Itachis Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht sehen.

Die bewirtschafteten Felder wichen langsam einer verwilderten, blühenden aber Baumarmen Steppe.

Kein Hindernis verbaute ihnen den freien Blick auf ihre Umgebung, allerdings bot die grasige Landschaft auch keinerlei Deckung, abgesehen von vereinzelten Felsblöcken, die wirkten, als habe ein gelangweilter Gott sie wahllos vom Himmel auf die flache Ebene fallen lassen.

Seit sie das kleine Dorf verlassen hatten, wanderten sie seit mehreren Stunden ununterbrochen und Kakashi schlug vor, eine Rast einzulegen.

Er zog eine Feldflasche aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie Itachi. Der schwarzhaarige Truppenführer nahm sie und trank das frische Wasser.

„Tauschen wir Bücher?", Itachi zog seine Augenbraue leicht nach oben und die Lektüren wechselten die Hände. Kakashi ließ sich auf dem warmen Boden nieder und Itachi gesellte sich zu ihm.

Er lehnte seine Rückseite an die des Älteren und bemerkte: „Das ist bequemer."

Nachdem seine Muskeln sich alarmiert angespannt hatten, stellte Kakashi fest, dass der andere Recht hatte.

So pausierten sie lesend, Rücken an Rücken und ab und an blinzelte einer von ihnen träge ins helle Sonnenlicht.

Itachi ging es nicht um das Buch. Er suchte Nähe und der warme, breite Rücken des anderen an seinem bedeutete mehr davon, als er je gewollt hatte. Und nun schien er gerade diese Nähe so dringend zu benötigen, dass er zu billigen kleinen Tricks griff, um sie zu erhalten.

Er seufzte lautlos.

Trotz seiner kühlen Seite, die keine Fassade, sondern einen festen Bestandteil seiner Persönlichkeit darstellte, trug Itachi Uchiha einen Keim in sich, den man philosophisch, fast träumerisch nennen konnte. Er sah den Dingen tiefer auf den Grund, als es analytisch und praktisch von Nutzen war und so erkannte er in sich selbst mit einer Klarheit, in der kein Bedauern lag, den tiefen Riss, der seine Psyche von jeher zu spalten drohte. So betrachtete er seinen Wunsch nach körperlichen Nähe nüchtern, als trostlosen Versuch nach einem Leben zu greifen, dass er nie hatte und nie haben würde.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Kakashis silbernes Haar und wartete bang auf das Zurückweichen des anderen. Nichts geschah und er entspannte sich langsam.

Kakashi, der froh war, das Gesicht des Uchiha-Jungen nicht zu sehen, spürte den festen Rücken an seinem und ein paar dunkle Haare, die, vom Wind aufgewirbelt an seinem Ohr kitzelten. Was zum Teufel, wollte der Junge von ihm?

Welcher Uchiha hatte sich an ihn angelehnt? Das bedrängte Kind, das nachts weinte, der, der einem harmlosen Clown die Kehle durchstach oder der neugierige junge Erwachsene, der ein bisschen spielen wollte?

Kakashi war hin und hergerissen zwischen seinen, sich widersprechenden Gefühlen.

„Lass uns weitergehen, Itachi-san. Wir sollten bis zum Abend Wasser finden, um unsere Zelte auszuschlagen", entschied Kakashi, während er sich stehend das trockene Gras von der Hose klopfte.

Sie setzten Seite an Seite ihren Weg fort und Kakashi dachte an das fremde Haar an seinem Hinterkopf. Itachi kam ihm verloren vor, trotz der Tatsache dass er Itachi war, der sich nur schwer dazu eignete, einen verlorenen Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Kakashi zögerte kurz, dann griff er entschlossen nach der Hand neben ihm und umschloss sie feste. Mehr, als nur ein wenig überrascht starrte Itachi ihn an, doch der Größere blickte stur geradeaus und erwiderte den Blick nicht.

Itachis schmale Finger drückten die warme Hand leicht und auch er richtete die Augen nach vorne, als würde das gerade gar nicht passieren.

_'Händchenhaltende Anbu. Selbst die Feldmäuse lachen uns aus', _dachte Kakashi resigniert.

Er schaltete seine lästigen Gedanken ab und fühlte die Haut des anderen auf seiner eigenen schwach pulsieren.

Itachi hingegen hatte keine Bedenken. Er fühlte eine tiefe Dankbarkeit für den Lichtstrahl in Form einer Hand, der sich durch die dunklen Vorhänge seiner Seele zwängte.

An einem gähnenden Abgrund stehend, brachte er schlicht kein Interesse mehr dafür auf, was andere über ihn denken mochten.

Die Laute klagender Vögel strichen durch den abendlichen Himmel, über die freie Fläche und die Köpfe zweier erwachsener Männer, die Hand in Hand gingen, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Ihre Finger lösten sich voneinander, als Kakashi einen Bachlauf entdeckte, an dessen Ufer einige, hohe Büsche wuchsen. Er deutete auf die Stelle.

„Der Platz ist in Ordnung."

Das Ritual des Holz Sammelns und Steine Schichtens wiederholte sich während das Tageslicht nur mehr ein schmaler Strich am dunklen Abendhimmel war, auf dem die ersten Sterne sichtbar wurden.

Kakashi lag auf seinem Schlafsack und Itachi kniete ihm, wie gewohnt auf seinen Fersen mit geradem Rücken, gegenüber.

„Was war das vorhin, Kakashi-san?", fragte der Uchiha unbeeindruckt.

„Was war was?", entgegnete der Ältere leichthin, als wüsste er nicht, was gemeint war.

„Deine Hand", ließ er sich nicht abschütteln.

„Du sahst so als, bräuchtest du eine."

Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. In den letzten Tagen hatte Kakashi immer wieder den nahezu unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürt, den Jungen zu berühren. Aber es war einfacher, sehr viel einfacher, es weder ihm, noch sich selber einzugestehen.

Er war gefasst, dass der stolze Itachi ihm erzählen würde, wo er sich seine Hand hin schieben könnte, aber seine unlesbaren Augen sahen Kakashi unbestimmt an und er sagte einfach: „Danke."

„Eh", winkte Kakashi peinlich berührt ab.

Kakashi wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und stocherte lustlos in seiner Mahlzeit.

„Du hast Angst.", stellte Itachi fest, „wie dumm", fügte er einige Sekunden später verächtlich hinzu.

Kakashi erwiderte nichts.

Hatte er Angst? Er hätte eher behauptet, sich in einem unlösbaren Konflikt zu befinden. Scheinbar hatte er ein hormonelles Defizit, anders konnte er sich sein merkwürdiges Verhalten und seine schrägen Gedanken nicht erklären.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er nichts gegen schnellen Sex, sofern es sich um eine Frau, einen Gleichaltrigen oder zumindest _nicht_ um seinen Vorgesetzten handeln würde. Und am wichtigsten wäre, wenn nicht ausgerechnet der unkalkulierbare Itachi Uchiha andeutete, beriet zu sein.

Ach ja, und Never! _Ever!_ Fuck! The! Crew!*

Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich denke, du fehlinterpretierst die Lage. Auf einer längeren Mission kommen solche, nennen wir es 'verdrehten Stimmungsschwankungen' hin und wieder vor, wie du aus Erfahrung wissen solltest", versuchte Kakashi es vernünftig.

„Schon nach drei Tagen?", fragte der andere spöttisch, „man könnte meinen, du seist sechzehn."

In Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Itachi hinter ihm und kniete sich dicht an Kakashis Rücken auf den Boden.

Mit einer Sanftheit, die der Kopierninja nicht erwartet hätte, schlang er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Still saßen sie da, er fühlte das Gesicht des anderen dicht an seinem Ohr, atmete flach durch die Nase und versuchte seinen Puls durch die Kraft seiner Gedanken zu beruhigen. Die Berührung war nicht nur heiß, sondern traf ihn auch irgendwo auf dem unerschlossenen Boden seiner Gefühle.

_'Verdammt'_

Die warmen Handflächen drückten sich gegen den schwarzen Stoff seines Shirts.

„Sag mir, dass es dich kalt lässt und ich bin wieder auf der anderen Seite des Feuers", forderte die kühle Stimme ihn leise auf.

Kakashi straffte die Schultern. Er setzte zum sprechen an und brauchte mehrere innere Anläufe, bis er seine Stimme im Griff hatte: „Es lässt mich kalt, Uchiha."

Als Itachi ihn losließ, unterdrückte Kakashi ein Seufzen. Manchmal war es ein beschissener Job, sich keine Schwäche leisten zu können.

Itachi war weder erstaunt, noch gekränkt. Er war zu klug, um die berechtigten Bedenken des Älteren nicht vorausgesehen zu haben. Aber er wusste, einen Köder ausgelegt und seinen Haken im Geist des anderen versenkt zu haben. Die Umarmung hatte dem silberhaarigen 'Wunder der Dissoziation' gefallen. Das stand fest. Und mehr brauchte es im Augenblick nicht, um Itachis Geduld zu stärken.

Kakashi gefiel das Ganze überhaupt nicht. Das Gefühl von Unterlegenheit war ihm nicht vertraut und er fragte sich, was an dem Bild nicht stimmte, bis auf die Hindernisse, die ihm bereits bewusst waren.

Als er darauf kam, was es war, wunderte Kakashi sich über sich selbst. So wenig er es mochte, sich von dem Jüngeren innerhalb der Anbu Befehle erteilen zu lassen, genauso widerstrebte ihm die Vorstellung, nicht selbst diese komische Angelegenheit zwischen ihnen zu steuern.

Die beiden saßen sich gegenüber, wie zwei schlaue Katzen, die um eine potentielle Beute kreisten.

Kakashi durchbrach die Anspannung.

„Wer kann jetzt schlafen? Du oder ich?"

„Deine Wahl."

„Diesmal ich zuerst."

Kakashi erhob sich träge und trat langsam um das Lagerfeuer, hockte sich unvermutet hinter Itachi, legte seinen Arm unsanft und bestimmend um seinen Brustkorb und ebenso wie der andere es bei ihm getan hatte, flüsterte er leise und gefährlich in das feingeschwungene Ohr: „Bilde dir nicht ein, ich ließe mich von einem unerfahrenen Bengel wie dir aus der Fassung bringen. Wenn überhaupt, läuft es umgekehrt. Itachi. Uchiha", betonte er den Namen des anderen nachdrücklich.

Itachi lächelte das Lächeln des Triumphs in die roten Flammen, als Kakashi abrupt von ihm abließ und sich, wissend wenigstens das letzte Wort gehabt zu haben, zu seinem Schlafsack bewegte, sich wortlos einhüllte und zur Seite rollte. Mit einem letzten Griff zog er die Maske von seiner Nase, um besser atmen zu können.

Der ganze ungeplante Körperkontakt des Tages wirkte sich unbestritten auf Kakashis Unterleib aus. Er atmete bewusst ein und aus, um sich abzukühlen. Verfluchter Uchiha! Er hatte von Anfang an ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser, bis jetzt im Grunde reibungslos verlaufenden, Mission gehabt.

Itachi beobachtete ihn liebevoller, als Kakashi ahnte und wartete, bis das Wasser für seinen Tee auf den heißen Steinen zu sieden begann.

…...

Als Itachi ihn leicht am Arm schüttelte, schreckte er auf und sah das bleiche Gesicht mit den dunklen Augen über sich freundlich lächeln.

„Du bist an der Reihe."

Kakashi drehte seinen Kopf im Nacken um zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er hasste es, aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, aber nahm sich zusammen, seinen Unwillen nicht zu zeigen.

Kaum war er wach, war er schon wieder mit der Gestalt konfrontiert, die beschlossen hatte, seine sprichwörtliche Gelassenheit zu untergraben.

Kakashi kam auf die Beine, um sich ausgedehnt zu strecken, und auch Itachi erhob sich, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Er trat auf den Silberhaarigen zu und sah ihn an. Kalte, schwarze Augen trafen gleichmütige tiefgraue, bevor Itachi seine Lippen sanft gegen die des Größeren drückte.

Der weiche, warme Mund auf seinem, entfachte flüssige Hitze in Kakashis Körper. Instinktiv, umschlossen seine Hände die Oberarme des Jüngeren, um ihn an sich zu ziehen und mehr zu bekommen, aber Itachi entwand sich dem Griff und sagte höflich: „Gute Nacht. Ich nehme an, ich habe dich nicht aus der Fassung gebracht. Kakashi. Hatake", in Anspielung auf die letzten Worte des Kopierninja, die er ironisch betonte.

Kakashi knurrte leise vor Frustration und ohne weitere Erklärung zog der eindeutige Gewinner dieser Runde den Reißverschluss des Schlafsacks zu und schloss die Augen.

Das Gefühl der warmen Berührung kribbelte immer noch auf den Lippen des Jounin und er wusste nicht ob er dankbar oder verärgert über den Rückzug des anderen sein sollte.

Wie auch immer. Scheinbar standen ihm harte Tage auf jeder Ebene bevor.

Um sich abzulenken, durchforstete er seine Tasche nach etwas Essbarem und fand eine wenig befriedigende Birne, die er für besser befand, als nichts. Dann zog er die Schriftrolle hervor und studierte erneut die Landkarte, die er mit seinem nahezu fotografischen Gedächtnis ohnehin schon verinnerlicht hatte. Kakashi zögerte, das Flirtparadies zur Hand zu nehmen, um seinen erhitzten Gefühlen keine weitere Nahrung zu geben.

Dieses verdammte Balg! Es reichte ihm nicht, ihn scheinbar um seinen Verstand bringen zu wollen, jetzt nahm er ihm auch noch den letzten Zufluchtsort seiner Gedanken!

Verärgert ballte er die Fäuste. Es war unmöglich, die Angelegenheit auf diese Weise stehen zu lassen.

Niemand, der über einen Funken Intelligenz verfügte, sollte es wagen Sharingan-Kakashi wie einen dummen Jungen dastehen zu lassen. Sein Geist würde keine Ruhe finden, wenn er dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit nichts entgegensetzte.

Entschlossen stand er auf. Er würde dem Uchiha-Virus zeigen, wer hier der Überlegene war.

Kakashi stellte sich vor das Fußende des schwarzen Schlafsackes und ließ sich auf seinen Händen und Knien, den Körper des Jungen zwischen ihnen, nieder, das Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem seines Teamkameraden entfernt.

Itachi schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte nicht geschlafen.

„Kakashi", stellte er sachlich fest.

„Ich lasse mich von dir nicht um diesen Kuss betrügen. Verstanden?"

Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten senkte er den Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf Itachis. Er nahm sich Zeit, den weichen Mund zu spüren und seine Zunge strich sanft über die halb geöffneten Lippen. Itachi Silberhaarige saugte leicht an seiner Unterlippe, um kurz darauf mit seiner Zungenspitze vorsichtig, aber bestimmt in die feuchte Wärme des anderen einzudringen.

Er hatte es provoziert und gespannt auf den nächsten Zug Kakashis gewartet, dessen war Itachi sich wohl bewusst, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie verdammt gut der Ältere küssen konnte.

Er war froh zu liegen, denn er fühlte seine Knie weich werden. Langsam erwiderte seine Zunge die Berührung der anderen und er strich leicht, jede Pore ertastend, über das warme, in seinen Mund eindringende Fleisch. Kakashis Lippen verstärkten den sanften Druck auf Itachis und seine Zunge glitt langsam ein und aus, strich über die des anderen und Itachi ahmte die atemberaubenden Bewegungen nach.

Itachis Herz schlug schnell und feste, als er sich dem besten Gefühl seines Lebens hingab. Er schmeckte, tastete,fühlte und erforschte mit seiner Zunge die Lippen, Zunge und Mundhöhle des anderen. Als Kakashi behutsam mit seinen Zähnen in seine Lippe biss, stöhnte Itachi gedämpft auf.

Viel zu schnell für Itachis Empfinden, löste Kakashi die Lippen von denen des Schwarzhaarigen, zog seine Maske mit einem Ruck über die Nase und sah ihn gelangweilt an.

„Ich denke, wir sind quitt."

Kakashi drehte sich um, und bemerkte bitter, sich mit dem verdienten Sieg tief ins eigene Fleisch zu schneiden.

Itachi atmete still und unregelmäßig, sein geröteter Mund zitterte und er schloss die Augen.

„Das war das erste Mal", sagte er leise in die Nacht.

Kakashi riss die Augen auf. _'Scheiße'_

„Du machst mich gekonnter an, als ein Callboy mit 30 Jahren Berufserfahrung und hast nicht Mals_ geküsst_? Itachi...", antwortete er entgeistert und schüttelte den Kopf, um leiser zu murmeln: „Wenn du das früher gesagt hättest..."

„Was dann?"

Kakashi rieb sich die Stirn gedankenverloren und ignorierte die Frage, bis er den anderen mit leichtem Unwillen in der Stimme aufforderte: „Komm her."

Itachi öffnete den Reißverschluss, sprang auf die Füße und ging ohne zu zögern auf Kakashi zu.

„Setz dich."

Er deutete auf das kurze Gras zwischen seinen Beinen.

Als der Junge saß, fühlte er Kakashis Bauch an seinem Rücken und die festen Oberarme um seinen Brustkorb. Der Jounin versenkte seine Nase in dem schwarzen Schopf und sog den Duft des Haares tief in seine Lungen. Itachi spürte Kakashis harte Erektion an seinem Steißbein und seufzte unhörbar, aber sehr erlöst auf.

…...

Was hast du vor?"

Itachi zwang sich jedes Wort so gleichmütig auszusprechen wie er es vermochte. Er wollte seine Bedürftigkeit nicht anhand seiner Stimme offenbaren.

Kakashi schlang sich den Zopf leicht um die Hand, während er antwortete: „Ich tue dir und und mir selbst einen Gefallen, um diese Sache, die latent zwischen uns steht, abzuschließen."

_'Von mir aus auch das'_, dachte der Schwarzhaarige nüchtern.

Kakashi hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, die Unerfahrenheit seines Gefährten mit seinen wachen Sinnen nicht bemerkt zu haben, und seine Retourkutsche kam ihm mit einem Mal unverhältnismäßig vor.

In erster Linie war er jedoch schlicht und ergreifend scharf auf Itachi.

Sie waren auf einer Mission, sahen mitunter tagelang keine anderen Menschen und konnten sich nicht zerstreuen, wodurch _solche Dinge_ ab und an zur Realität eines Ninja gehörten. Darüber machte er sich keine Illusionen. Zudem hegte er die Hoffnung, dass nach dem Abfallen des größten Drucks ihr Verhältnis endlich wieder ins Gleichgewicht kam. Obwohl er eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf darüber lachen hörte.

„Entspann dich", nuschelte Kakashi in die Schulter des anderen und Itachi schloss seine Lider.

Er fühlte Hände unter sein Shirt wandern und den warmen, stoffumhüllten Mund über seinen Hals streichen.

Kakashi fuhr die Konturen seines Oberkörpers mit den Händen nach und strich mit sanftem Druck über die Brustwarzen des anderen, die sich unter der Berührung zusammenzogen. Während seine Hand Itachis Brust streichelte, wobei er dem mittlerweile kieselsteinharten Nippel besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, wanderte eine Fingerspitze mit träger Leichtigkeit über das Schlüsselbein zum Hals, bis zur Wange des Jungen und fuhr schließlich die geschwungenen Lippen nach.

Itachi keuchte, öffnete den Mund und seine Lippen umschlossen die raue Fingerspitze Kakashis. Sanft fuhr der der Finger zwischen den Lippen des Langhaarigen von links nach rechts.

Itachi zitterte unmerklich. Die Berührungen schienen jeden Millimeter seines Körpers und seines Verstandes Körper war eine weiße Leinwand für die Farben seiner Sinneswahrnehmungen geworden.

Kakashi zog seine Maske vom Gesicht und versenkte seinen Mund in die blasse Porzellanhaut Itachis Schulter, an der er leicht saugte, während seine Zunge gleichzeitig ihren Geschmack erforschte. Er presste seinen Schritt fester gegen den Rücken des Raben und durch die Wirbelsäule des anderen schien schwacher Strom zu fließen.

Itachi zischte mit gemäßigter Beherrschung, weil er ansonsten vor Lust gewimmert hätte.

„Dreh dich zu mir, ich möchte dein Gesicht sehen", bat ihn Kakashi mit gesenkter Stimme.

Auf wackeligen Beinen erhob sich Itachi und wollte sich auf seine Fersen setzen, aber der Mann mit den ungleichen Augen, fasste freundlich sein Bein und legte es über seinen Oberschenkel. Itachi verstand und spreizte seine Beine um das Becken des Älteren, sodass sie Schritt an Schritt, Auge in Auge saßen.

Kakashi umschloss Itachis Wangen mit seinen Händen und zog den dunkelhaarigen Kopf zu seinem Gesicht, um ihn abermals zu küssen. Diesmal drängte der erregte Uchiha seine Lippen, mit einer Leidenschaft, die den Jounin überraschte, gegen seine und er spürte die feuchte Zunge in seinem Mund, gierig und verlangend.

Itachi zerrte ungeduldig am Shirt des anderen. Er wollte die nackte Haut an seiner spüren.

„Cool bleiben, Itachi", flüsterte der Kopierninja und zog erst sich, dann ihm das Shirt über den Kopf.

Vom störenden Stoff befreit, zog Itachi Kakashis Oberkörper an seinen. Er umschlang ihn, wobei seine Hände fiebrig über den definierten Rücken des Ninja glitten.

Kakashi wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so erregt war. Itachis Heftigkeit entfesselte ihn und es reizte ihn nichts mehr, als den unerfahrenen Uchiha tiefer in die Ekstase zu treiben.

Sein Kopf glitt zu Itachis hellem Nippel, umschloss ihn mit dem Mund und seine Zunge spielte mit der sensiblen Haut. Itachi stöhnte, was ihm in einem entfernten Winkel seines Kopfes unwürdig erschien.

Kakashi registrierte das absichtlich gedämpfte Geräusch.

„Ah, das gehört dazu. Du nimmst dir eine Menge Spaß, wenn du dir zu viele Gedanken um so etwas machst. Und mir auch"*, riet er ihm aufreizend.

Er widmete sich wieder der empfindlichen Brustwarze, während er mit der anderen Hand Itachis Hose öffnete.

Der Dunkelhaarige sog scharf Luft durch seine bebenden Nasenflügel, als die warme, große Hand des anderen sich um seinen Schaft schloss. Langsam bewegte Kakashi seine Hand und Itachi bog sein Rückgrat durch, um einen zitternden kleinen Laut auszustoßen.

„Das gefällt dir, was?", sagte der andere lächelnd.

Itachi spreizte seine Finger, unfähig zu antworten. Ein selbstsicherer Daumen rieb über seine empfindliche Spitze setzte eine ungeahnte Gier in ihm frei.

„Kakashi..."

„Yeah?" der andere hob die Augenbrauen.

Die dunklen Augen des Jüngeren waren verschleiert und Kakashi zog, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, das Haarband aus Itachis dunklem Schopf.

Während die Hand sich seiner Erektion gekonnt, einmal quälend langsam und leicht, dann wieder drängend und schnell zuwendete, stützte Itachi sich mit den Händen auf den Boden der Steppe und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als die Hände um seiner Lust zu genießen und dem schnellen Atem des anderen zu lauschen.

Kakashi beugte sich nach vorne und leckte über die Kinnlinie seines jungen Liebhabers, während seine Fingerspitzen die pochende Eichel umschlossen und die Ader auf der Rückseite des Schaftes massierten.

Er hörte das tiefe Stöhnen, das sich inzwischen weder um Anstand, noch Würde scherte und fühlte seinen eigenen Ständer schmerzhaft an den Stoff seiner Hose reiben.

Itachi zuckte unkontrolliert, sein Körper bewegte sich auf den zwingenden Gipfel zur, der ihn jeden Muskel anspannen und seine Lippen unwillkürlich beben ließ.

Kakashi passte sein Tempo dem vibrierenden Körper an und betrachtete erregt den Anblick seiner Hand auf dem Glied des dunkelhaarigen Jungen.

„Ich will dich kommen sehen."

Itachi öffnete mühsam die Augen, die Worte drangen in seinen vernebelten Verstand und er nickte schwach. Er sah die Hand auf sich, das ungleiche Augenpaar und den wippenden mächtigen Schwanz des anderen und er ließ los...

Weiße Tropfen begannen Kakashis Hand und seinen Bauch zu sprenkeln, während der andere still wurde und sein Unterleib sich bis zu seinen Haarspitzen anspannte, und ein Ächzen seiner Kehle entfuhr.

Der Anblick Itachis Orgasmus ließ Kakashi aufstöhnen. Der Junge war heiß. Heißer als alles, was er zuvor gesehen hatte.

Itachi atmete erschöpft durch, sein Haar war feucht und sein Blick wurde allmählich klarer.

Kakashi war schön und er wollte gottverdammt sehen, wie der Ältere sich verlor.

Instinktiv richtete er sich auf, drängte den Silberhaarigen auf die Beine und kniete sich selbst vor ihn.

Kakashis Augen weiteten sich. Entschlossen nahm Itachi Kakashis großes Geschlecht in seine Hand.

„Itachi...das musst du nicht..."

„Ich weiß."

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und die schwarzen Augen fixierten ihn.

„Aber ich will."

Er öffnete seinen Mund und spürte den heißen, pulsierenden Schwanz in seiner Mundhöhle, der einen angenehm würzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterließ.

„Oahhh...", stöhnte Kakashi und seine Hände krallten sich in das seidige Haar seines Verführers, der zufrieden grinste.

Er schob die pochende Erektion seines Liebhabers tiefer in seine Kehle und wand seine Zunge um das steinharte Glied.

„Fuck, Itachi...", keuchte Kakashi.

Seine Aussicht war königlich. Der gierige Mund des anderen versuchte seine ganze Länge in sich aufzunehmen, während sich die andere Hand feste um seine Peniswurzel schloss. Das silberne, weiche Haar berührte seine Finger.

Itachi merkte, dass er wieder hart wurde und saugte mit geschlossenen Augen lustvoll die Spitze des anderen. Er ließ die Erektion schneller ein und ausgleiten und vernahm das tiefe Stöhnen aus der Kehle des Jounin.

Der Schwanz, tief in seinen Mund, zuckte unkontrolliert und der Griff in seinem Haar verstärkte sich. Sein Mund schloss sich kraftvoll um den Schaft und Kakashi knurrte entfesselt, als er den Druck seiner Hoden sich im schönen Mund des anderen entladen fühlte.

Itachi fühlte das warme Sperma an seinem Gaumen und schluckte es ohne zu zögern, den fremden, köstlichen Geschmack genießend.

Kakashi stolperte von der Wucht seines Orgasmus getroffen ein paar Schritte zurück und blinzelte um Atem ringend bevor er sich auf die Knie fallen ließ.

So saßen die beiden Männer sich gegenüber und starrten einander ungläubig an.

„Ich würde sagen, ich gehe als Sieger aus dem Ring", stellte Itachi, ein wenig atemlos,aber höflich fest und brachte Kakashi damit zum Lachen.

„Schätze du weißt, dass es ein unentschieden ist!"

„Pah", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige verächtlich und Kakashi lachte erneut.

_'Dieses eingebildete vorlaute Königskind!'_

Itachi unterdrückte ein glückliches Lächeln und hob stattdessen arrogant eine Augenbraue.


	2. Chapter 2

In stummer Übereinkunft taten sie, als hätte die letzte Nacht nicht stattgefunden. Itachi füllte Pulver in Schalen, kochte sie mit Wasser auf, Kakashi putzte sich die Zähne und wortarm räumten sie den Platz auf, um ihre Reise fortzusetzen.

Das Zirpen der Grillen auf den hohen Halmen der Wiese war ohrenbetäubend. Kaum lugte die Sonne über den Horizont, begannen sie ihr vielstimmiges Sirren, wie eine Armee, die klarstellte, wem der Boden hier gehörte.

Kakashi Hatake. Itachi senkte den Kopf, als der erste Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne seine Augen traf. Er wusste nicht, wann er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Er fragte sich, ob es Kakashis Erfahrung von Verlust war, die ihn ohne sein Wissen zu seinem Verbündeten machten. Kakashi verkörperte für ihn Ebenbürtigkeit und er bewunderte ihn dafür, dass der Hass trotz allem niemals in sein aufrichtiges Herz gedrungen war. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, denen Itachi Uchiha traute.

In der gestrigen Nacht hatte Kakashi das Ruder in die Hand genommen und ihn um Klippen geschifft, deren Existenz er nicht einmal erahnt hatte. Obwohl Itachi sich selbstbewusst zum Sieger deklariert hatte, war er sich des Wahrheitsgehaltes dieser Aussage keineswegs sicher. Kein Mensch hatte ihn vorher auf diese Weise berührt. Körperkontakt kam in seiner Welt praktisch nicht vor und er hätte sich Sex wesentlich pragmatischer und weniger gefühlsintensiv vorgestellt. Seine Rechnung hatte keine Emotion enthalten. Alleine die stumme, physische Anwesenheit des anderen berührte ihn. Nichts von seinen Gedanken drang an die Außenwelt, während sie wortlos und zielstrebig wanderten.

„Wir müssten die Stadt in weniger als einer Stunde erreichen."

„Ja."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte bestätigend.

Als sie vor dem Tor Yugakarus standen, wussten sie, dass sie spätestens am nächsten Abend mit dem, für sie bereitgestellten Boot ablegen konnten.

Sie wollten die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich für die Nacht den Luxus eines Zimmers gönnen, warmes Wasser und Strom.

Als sie das Tor passieren wollten, traten zwei bewaffnete, finster blickende Männer auf sie zu.

„Was wollen Anbu in Yugakure?", der Kleinere von beiden verschränkte die Arme und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Wir sind lediglich auf Durchreise nach Kumogakure."

Die Männer schüttelten zeitgleich den Kopf.

„Dann werdet ihr einen anderen Weg finden müssen."

„Warum?", musterte Itachi ihn unbeeindruckt.

„Anbu bedeuten Ärger. Anbu auf den Weg nach Kumo bedeuten noch mehr Ärger. Wir möchten aus jeder Aktivität, die feindliche Absichten zwischen Dörfern beinhalten könnten herausgehalten werden. Weder gestatten wir Geheimdiensten aus Kumo die Durchreise noch umgekehrt. Der Frieden unseres Dorfes hat höchste Priorität."

„Wir werden den Frieden nicht stören", versprach Kakashi.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar," sagte der Größere der beiden abschätzend, „aber wir werden keine Ausnahme machen."

Kakashis Blick streifte Itachi und er fragte sich, wie lange die beiden noch atmend vor ihnen stehen würden.

Es gab keine Alternative, als den Weg durch durch Yuga zu nehmen, die keinen Umweg von weiteren drei Tagen bedeuten würde.

Sie waren nicht informiert worden, dass Yugakure Anbu keinen Durchlass gewähren würde und Kakashi fragte sich, ob sich mittlerweile das Gerücht über drohende Konflikte zwischen Konoha und Komugakure verbreitet hatte.

Itachi sah die Männer an, die nicht zurückwichen, aber sich deutlich unbehaglich unter den schwarzen Blicken des jungen Ninja fühlten.

Itachi Uchiha war sich bewusst, Yuga problemlos zu durchqueren, wenn er nur wollte. Er würde sich nicht von ein paar unterlegenen Yugakure-Kriegern davon abhalten lassen, den Weg zu wählen, den er für sie vorgesehen hatte.

Drei weitere Tage bedeuteten andererseits aber auch drei weitere Tage Aufschub seines zwingenden Schicksals. Drei weitere, ruhige Tage mit Kakashi Hatake. Drei weitere Tage Leben.

Die Männer maßen sich mit ihren Blicken und Kakashi fragte sich, was Itachi gedachte zu tun.

Mit ihrer Körperspannung drückten die Männer Alarmbereitschaft aus, entschlossen den beiden keinen Einlass zu gewähren.

Itachi betrachtete sie bedrohlich aus seinen unbewegten Augen und traf seine Entscheidung.

„Gut. Das respektieren wir."

Obwohl Kakashi nicht mit einem Muskel zuckte, war er vollkommen entgeistert. Das konnte unmöglich derselbe Teamführer sein, mit dem er aufgebrochen war.

Itachi nickte den beiden zu, drehte sich um und der Jounin folgte ihm, als hätte er nichts anderes, als diese Aussage erwartet. Erst als das Stadttor außer Sichtweite war, machte er seinem Unglauben Luft.

„Was soll das?"

„Was soll _was_?"

„Das respektieren wir!", äffte Kakashi ihn nach, „Teufel, das respektieren wir _nicht_!"

„Das Dorf hat ein Recht auf Frieden."

„Den wir nicht stören würden."

Itachi sah gleichgültig geradeaus.

„Gut, Itachi-san, kein offener Konflikt mit den beiden, das verstehe ich. Aber nichtsdestotrotz werden wir unbemerkt in Yugagakure eindringen, um schnellstmöglich zur Anlegestelle zu finden", verlangte Kakashi.

„Die Bewohner werden in erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit sein. Es ist kein Zufall, dass sie uns nicht passieren lassen. Bis jetzt gab es in dieser Hinsicht keine Schwierigkeiten mit Yugakure. Wenn wir aber entdeckt werden, dann kann es zu diplomatischen Schwierigkeiten kommen, die weitaus schwieriger zu bewältigen wären, als eine Verzögerung."

Kakashi nickte.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber es wird kein größeres Problem darstellen, uns einfa-"

Itachis Augen verengten sich leicht, als er Kakashi das Wort abschnitt: „Ich muss dich nicht erinnern, wer von uns beiden der Truppenführer ist, Hatake-san?"

Er sah ihn kalt an und Kakashi knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Das war Wahnsinn!

Es war die falsche Entscheidung und wenn der Uchiha das nicht einsah, dann wäre es in der Tat besser, er selbst hätte das Kommando über die Mission übernommen.

Kakashi schüttelte beherrscht den Kopf und presste leise durch die Zähne: „Es gibt keinen Grund zwei bis drei Tage Umweg in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn es für uns keine Herausforderung darstellt, unbemerkt durch Yugagakure zu kommen. Und seit wann, interessiert ausgerechnet _dich_ der Frieden anderer Dörfer? Kenzo wird über alle Berge sein, wenn wir in Kumogakure eintreffen! Gerade du würdest deine eigene Mutter verkaufen, wenn sie dir im Weg stünde."

Itachis Augen glitten zu dem Älteren und er wägte ab, ob er ihn nicht einfach töten sollte.

Der letzte Satz, auch wenn er nur eine Redewendung war, traf ihn bis ins Mark.

„Ich habe meine Gründe und _ich_ bestimme unser Vorgehen. Wenn ich noch ein Wort von dir höre, dann werden wir die Sache hier und jetzt entscheiden. Wer übrig bleibt, ist frei zu tun, was er möchte."

Kakashi überlegte, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Itachi meinte es ernst. Er ballte wütend seine Fäuste und erwiderte nach einigen Minuten beherrscht: „Ich hoffe deine Intelligenz und strategische Genialität sind keine Shinobimärchen", er atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen, „Bevor wir uns entzweien, bin ich bereit deiner Entscheidung zu folgen. Auch wenn sie mir nicht einleuchtet."

Der dunkelhaarige Teamführer reckte sein Kinn und sah ihn drohend an, bevor seine Miene einen neutralen Ausdruck einnahm und er nickte.

Itachi zog die Schriftrolle hervor und gemeinsam planten sie die neue Route.

Kakashi musste ihn für komplett verrückt halten, davon war Itachi überzeugt. Seine Entscheidung war zweifelsfrei egoistisch, irrational und falsch. Sie war illoyal und sie konnte sogar gefährlich werden, obwohl er glaubte, Kenzo wäre ohnehin schon geflüchtet, wenn bereits Yuga Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte.

Und trotz Alledem fühlte er sich im Grunde seines dunklen Herzens im Recht, Konoha diese drei Tage abzuringen. Er würde seinem Dorf sein Leben geben und ihm weitaus größere Scherereien ersparen. Sein eigenes Leben gegen drei lächerliche Tage.

Er würde es dem Kopierninja nicht erklären können und wenn er weiter in ihn dringen würde, dann würde es auf einen Kampf hinauslaufen und Itachi hoffte inständig seine Autorität als Teamführer reichte aus, den anderen seinen Entschluss, wenn auch zähneknirschend, mittragen zu lassen. Wenn er ein wenig Zeit bekäme, würde ihm vermutlich sogar eine schlüssige Begründung einfallen.

In angespanntem Schweigen setzten die beiden ihren Weg, der nun eine Weile an der Grenze Yu no Kunis entlangführen würde, fort.

Kakashi beruhigte sich. Es könnte diplomatisch durchaus ein geschickter Schachzug Itachis sein, die Möglichkeit weiterer Spannungen rigoros zu unterbinden. Man nannte den Uchiha nicht ohne Grund brillant. Warum sollte er eine unlogische Entscheidung treffen?

Während sie die Ebene abschritten, schweiften Kakashis Gedanken ab.

Er hatte gehofft durch mechanische Erleichterung sein Triebleben regulieren zu können und stellte entsetzt das Gegenteil fest. Er hatte Angst vor weiteren Tagen der Einsamkeit, in denen das Schicksal ihm einen umwerfend scharfen Uchiha an die Seite gestellt hatte. Die Bilder der letzten Nacht tauchten in seinem Gehirn, wie schadenfrohe Geister auf, die ihm zeigen wollten, dass seine berühmte Selbstkontrolle in Wahrheit ein Haufen Scheiße zu sein schien. Es war nicht allein Itachi Uchihas Körper, der ihn anzog, es war, ach zum Teufel, er wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen.

Anstelle des Älteren wäre er ebenso wütend gewesen. Aber ihm war ein wütender Kakashi an seiner Seite lieber, als gar kein Kakashi. Er fühlte, wie sich eine Entschuldigung auf seine Lippen drängte, doch er schluckte sie herunter. Jedes Wort des Bedauerns würde seine Glaubwürdigkeit untergraben.

Das Gebiet am Grenzstreifen Yu no Kunis wurde steiniger und sie würden einen kargen Berg überqueren müssen, um ihrem neuen Weg zu folgen. Ein schmaler Pfad führte durch graue Felsen, auf denen Nadelbäume in kleinen Grüppchen ihre Wurzeln in die spärliche Erde klammerten. Die Luft war würzig und klar und über ihnen kreiste ein Bussard, bereit sich auf die Maus zu stürzen, die seine scharfen Augen auf einer Anhöhe entdeckt hatten.

Die Bäume verdichteten sich und die Nadeln knirschten unter Kakashis Füßen, als er plötzlich etwas entdeckte, das seine schlechte Laune mit einem Schlag vertrieb. Er blieb stehen und Itachi sah, was seinen Teamkameraden zum Anhalten bewegt hatte: Eine heiße Quelle.

Das nadelgesprenkelte Wasser lag bläulich und ruhig in Sichtweite und kein kommerzialisierter Badebetrieb störte die Schönheit der dampfenden Quelle.

Sie sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Wir werden ohnehin nicht mehr im geplanten Zeitrahmen ankommen", zuckte Kakashi mit den Schultern.

„Und das, wo du berühmt für deine Pünktlichkeit bist", erwiderte Itachi spitz.

Kakashi war zu vergnügt, um ihm eine passende Antwort zu geben. Heißes Wasser ohne störende Menschen, großartig!

„Na dann."

Kakashi legte seine Kleidung ab und Itachi beobachtete ihn.

„Was ist mit dir?", wunderte sich der Kopierninja, als Itachi keine Anstalten machte, sich zu entkleiden.

„Oh, ich möchte dir zusehen und mich danach ausziehen."

„Natürlich", entgegnete Kakashi ironisch und schlang sich sein Handtuch um die Hüfte, _bevor_ er die Hose auszog.

Kakashi 1. Itachi 0.

Langsam versenkten sie ihre Körper in der Wärme des Wassers. Kakashi fühlte, wie jeder Muskel seines Körpers sich entspannte. Er liebte heiße Quellen.

Itachi hatte sich nicht oft die Zeit zum Baden genommen, Entspannung und Vergnügen waren ein sträflich vernachlässigter Teil seines Lebens und erstaunt nahm er die Schönheit des klaren, warmen Wassers wahr. Aber es war ihm nicht möglich ihren Abstecher ohne schlechtes Gewissen zu genießen.

„Was wir tun ist leichtsinnig", bemerkte Itachi schuldbewusst.

„Mir egal", erwiderte Kakashi träge.

„Wir sind schutzlos. Wenn ein Angriff sich lohnt, dann jetzt."

Kakashi schloss die Augen und versuchte den anderen auszublenden.

„Wir können nicht einfach in einer heißen Quelle baden, als wären wir Kinder."

Kakashi merkte, wie ihm der Kragen zu platzen drohte.

Er schlug die Augen auf, schwamm zu dem Dunkelhaarigen und baute sich vor ihm auf. Seine Hand schoss durch die Wasseroberfläche und er fasste Itachis Kinn zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwang ihn so, an sich aufzublicken.

Mit gefährlich leiser Stimme begann er zu sprechen: „Ich werde in Ruhe baden. Niemand ist hier, das wissen wir beide. Du hast vorhin die schlechteste aller Entscheidungen getroffen und ich werde mir jetzt nicht ausgerechnet von dir erzählen lassen, unverantwortlich zu handeln. Also halt die Klappe und genieße. Oder halt einfach nur die Klappe"

Itachi umfasste das Handgelenk des Jounin schmerzhaft feste und zog es von seinem Gesicht. Unter der glatten Oberfläche seines Gesicht sah Kakashi einen Schatten huschen.

Er packte die Arme des Jüngeren, drängte ihn ärgerlich gegen den felsigen Rand des Beckens und sah ihn zornig an. Itachi starrte zurück, aber nach einer Weile senkte er den Blick. Mehr Schuldeingeständnis konnte Kakashi nicht erwarten. Der Jounin wendete seine Augen nicht ab, auf erneute Einwände wartend.

Stattdessen fühlte Kakashi die warmen Hände des anderen um seine Hüfte, und Itachi zog ihn mit einem Ruck an seinen warmen Körper.

Er spürte die Erektion des Jüngeren an seiner eigenen, wickelte sich den schwarzen Zopf* um seine Hand, zog unsanft daran seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wenn du es darauf anlegst, schwöre ich dir, du wirst keinen Spaß bekommen."

Kakashi fluteten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Er war wütend, unbestritten und er war erregt, er wollte ihn küssen, aber zugleich nicht die falsche Botschaft vermitteln.

Uchiha sollte nicht den Eindruck gewinnen, mit ihm spielen zu können.

Itachi beobachtete mit gebeugtem Kopf die innere Zerrissenheit des Mannes.

„Küss mich", schlug er freundlich vor.

Ohne nachzudenken beugte er sich den dunklen Augen entgegen und drückte seinen Mund hart gegen Itachis Lippen, drang tief und bestimmend in ihn ein und fühlte wie die Zunge des anderen seine Bewegungen beantwortete und ihn in sich lockte, bereit die Vergewaltigung seines Mundes zuzulassen.

Itachi liebte den zornigen, brutalen Kuss, der so ganz anders war, als der gestrige.

Kakashi löste seine Hand aus dem schwarzen Haar, die Lippen des anderen schnappten begierig nach seinen und er genoss die harten schnellen Bewegungen Kakashis Zunge. Der Ältere sog Itachis Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und biss unsanft zu, so dass ein paar Tropfen Blut über die helle Haut Itachis Kinn liefen und sich blassrot im warmen Wasser auflösten. Der metallische Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes veranlasste den dunkelhaarigen Jungen sein Becken stärker gegen Kakashis zu drängen, der unwillkürlich stöhnte.

Salziger Schweiß rann aus den silbernen Haaren und Itachi streckte seine Zungenspitze heraus, um einen Tropfen einzufangen. Er roch so gut und er schmeckte himmlisch.

Kakashi sah das gerötete Gesicht des Jungen. '_Oh Gott, wie kann er mich nur so heiß machen?'_

Mit einem Ruck schnappte er sich den Jungen, hob ihn aus dem dampfenden Wasser und setzte ihn auf den steinigen Rand der Quelle. Er trat vor Itachi, nur sein Kopf und seine Schultern ragten aus dem Wasser und beugte sich über den Schritt des anderen. Er betrachtete Kakashis blassen, wohlgeformten Schwanz und das seidige Schamhaar an dessen Ende und ließ ihn langsam in seinen Mund gleiten. Er hatte nicht viele Erfahrungen mit Männern gesammelt und Blasen gehörte nicht zu den Träumen seiner schlaflosen Nächte, aber das hier war anders. Es war, als würde sein Mund magisch von der weißen Härte angezogen.

Itachis Lippen bebten und seine Hand glitt zu dem hellen, nassen Haar.

„Finger weg."

Er zog die Hand zurück und fühlte den Mund seine Eichel reizen. Kakashi saugte sanft an der Spitze und legte die Hand um seinen Schaft, um die Stimulation zu erhöhen. Als Itachi dunkel stöhnte, ließ er seinen Penis los und leckte mit pointierter Zungenspitze die kleine Falte zwischen Leiste und Oberschenkel, küsste sich vor bis zu seinen Hoden, um sie mit den Lippen zu umschließen und mit der Breite seiner Zunge sehr langsam zu lecken.

Ein Zittern durchfuhr den anderen und klare Tröpfchen purer Lust traten aus dem schmalen Schlitz auf seiner Eichel. Verdammt, genau dort, wollte er den Mund des anderen spüren.

Doch Kakashi ließ sich Zeit. Seine Hände gruben sich in die Oberschenkel Itachis und er leckte von dort sanft bis zu den zuckenden Knien. Itachi griff nach seinen Haaren, um ihn zu seinem pulsierenden Schritt zu führen.

„Mach das noch einmal und ich höre auf, Uchiha", drang die Stimme von unten an sein Ohr.

Ganz leicht fuhr die Zungenspitze über die Länge des Raben. Zu leicht. Und als er an der empfindlichen Stelle angekommen war, umhüllte Kakashi die Spitze lediglich mit heißen Atem, während seine Lippen nur wenige Millimeter zwischen ihm und Itachis Lust standen.

Kakashi wusste genau was er tat. Der Bastard sollte nicht glauben, in naher Zukunft zu bekommen, was er wollte.

„Kakashi..."

_'Ein Anfang'_

Er legte bedächtig seine Lippen um die feuchte Eichel und seine Zunge berührte das heiße Fleisch. Dann nahm er in einer langsamen Bewegung den ganzen Schwanz tief in seinen Mund, bis Itachi die geile, erregende Enge der seiner Kehle spürte. Ekstatisch schrie er auf. Der Mund fuhr wieder bis zur Spitze und mit einem letzten Kreisen um seine Spitze zog Kakashi ihn sich aus dem Mund.

„Fuck...nicht aufhören!"

Befriedigt nahm er Itachis Frustration wahr.

„Bitte mich nett, vielleicht mache ich dann weiter."

_'Ha!'_

Itachis Stolz verbot es ihm, obwohl sein Schwanz etwas anderes wollte.

„Nein!"

Kakashi zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Dann nicht."

Das wütende Grollen des anderen brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

„Ok. Bitte."

„Bitte was?"

Kakashi verschränkte die Arme und hob die Augenbrauen auf eine Art und Weise, dass Itachi drauf und dran war ein Shuriken nach ihm zu werfen-wäre eines in der Nähe.

Er wollte es so sehr. Und verdammt, er hatte Kakashi heute hinters Licht geführt, dass es eigentlich nur gerecht wäre...oder doch...oder nein.

Die Hand des anderen rieb fast bösartig leicht über seine Erektion und Itachi wusste, er würde zerreißen, wenn er der Aufforderung nicht nachkäme.

Mit einem lebensvernichtenden Tonfall zwang er sich zu sagen: „Bitte Kakashi, nimm meinen Schwanz in deinen Mund."

Kakashi lächelte.

„Das war mir irgendwie nicht glaubwürdig genug."

Seine Finger spielten sacht an den Hoden des Uchiha-Jungen. Mit einem Mal schmolz etwas in Itachi und die Worte quollen aus ihm:"Ich will nichts mehr, als meinen Schwanz in deinem Mund. Bitte erlöse mich."

Der Jounin musste sich zusammennehmen, um bei den Worten nicht selbst zu kommen und nickte beherrscht.

Er nahm den Jungen mit seinem Mund, führte ihn tief in sich und stöhnte als seine Zunge sich gegen die pochende, brettharte Erektion drückte. Itachi schmeckte wundervoll, das leise Wimmern klang für ihn wie Musik und er umfasste das Becken, mit seinen Händen um ihn so tief in sich zu ziehen, dass seine Nase die weichen Haare berührte. Er spürte wie der Hoden des Jüngeren sich zusammenzog und ließ den Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten.

Diesmal reagierte Itachi schneller, als Kakashi fordern konnte.

„Bitte, nicht aufhö brauch es so sehr...komm schon, bitte!"

Als er die heiße Mundhöhle auf seinem schmerzhaft erregten Glied fühlte, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Kakashi...!"

Er hörte seinen Namen und ein Schaudern lief durch seinen Körper. Sein Name. Er schien ihm niemals fremder und vertrauter zur gleichen Zeit gewesen zu sein.

Itachis Körper schüttelte sich unregelmäßig, er gurgelte und krallte seine Hände so angestrengt in den Stein, dass sie zerkratzten, während seine Hüfte sich gegen Kakashi drängte und er in seinem Mund explodierte.

Kakashi sah den Schwarzhaarigen an, der mit geöffnetem Mund und flatternden Lidern in einer eigenen Sphäre der Lust schwebte. Sein eigener Schwanz war härter, als es möglich war.

Er fühlte Itachi ins Wasser gleiten und seine Hände um seinen Schwanz legen und mit aller Disziplin, die er jemals aufbringen musste, schob er den Jungen von sich und sprang aus dem Wasser.

Er legte sich das Handtuch um seine Taille und sah zu ihm herab.

„Das nennt man Selbstkontrolle, Itachi-san. Du solltest an deiner ein wenig arbeiten. Ah, der eindeutige Sieger heißt...?", bemerkte Kakashi gelassen.

Er drehte sich um, damit Itachi den gequälten Blick in seinem Gesicht nicht erfassen konnte und bewegte sich auf den Kleiderhaufen zu. Seine Hoden schmerzten vor Geilheit, aber es war die Sache wert. Wenn der Junge die Mission schon bestimmte, würde er lernen müssen, nicht auf allen Gebieten überlegen zu sein.

Itachi lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die raue Steinwand und grinste gegen seinen Willen

Diese verdammte Vogelscheuche...

...

Kakashi bemühte sich das karge Gelände mit dem höchstmöglichen Tempo zu überwinden. Er sah die Chance einen ahnungslosen Kenzo überrumpeln zu können mit jeder Stunde erheblich schwinden. Auch wenn er die Situation nicht ändern konnte, wollte er zumindest sein Pflichtbewusstsein demonstrieren.

„Hier", sagte Itachi, als er eine kleine Höhle im Fels entdeckte.

Er wusste, die Nacht in den Bergen würde rau und kühl werden und war froh den Unterschlupf entdeckt zu haben..

Kakashi versuchte, nicht an das warme Bett zu denken, auf das er sich in der Morgendämmerung noch gefreut hatte.

„Es ist noch nicht einmal dunkel, wir könnten noch eine gutes Stück Weg schaffen, bevor wir uns niederlassen", merkte der Jounin steif an, um seinen Unwillen gegen Itachis Entscheidung, den Umweg zu nehmen, deutlich zu machen. Der Junge schien überhaupt keine Eile zu haben. Itachi Uchiha war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und vor ein paar Tagen hätte Kakashi sich nicht träumen lassen, dass stündlich weitere Siegel hinzugefügt wurden.

„Nein. Wir werden vermutlich keinen geschützteren Platz zum Übernachten finden. Es wird hier sehr kalt. Vergiss das nicht. Wir können uns keine energiefressende Nacht leisten."

Sie bauten ihr Lager für auf und Kakashi wusste, er würde eine zusätzliche Decke brauchen, um seine freien Schultern zu schützen.*

Das graue Licht drängte sich durch fade Wolken. Vor Itachis Füßen kauerte eine Einheit müder Marienkäfer auf dem steinigen Grund, wie man sie sooft in Gebirgen fand.

Er lauschte der Stille, die wuchtiger war, als der Lärm einer belebten Einkaufsstraße.

Ohne es zu wollen, war er glücklich. Einer der wenigen Momente seines Lebens, in denen er dieses Gefühl hatte. Es war weder gebunden an einen Menschen, noch an einen Erfolg. Es war, als wäre sein Geist frei, zwischen den graugeränderten, blassen Wolken, ein paar gesprenkelten Käfern und der Aussicht auf ein kühles, spärlich bewachsenes Tal, das alle Möglichkeiten offen ließ .

Freiheit. Einfach zu sein, wo man war, ohne Zukunft ohne Vergangenheit. Obwohl der blaue Himmel nicht zu sehen war, boten die kleinen, wirbelnden Ströme in den Wolken, die ausgefransten Fetzen kalter und warmer Grautöne, seinen Augen genug Abwechslung.

Kakashi trat neben ihn und er streifte ebenfalls den Horizont. In diesem Moment kam ihm Itachi vor, wie ein Monument, ein Berg, ein Baum, etwas Unwiderrufliches, Unhinterfragbares und er entspannte sich.

Er schloss seinen Arm wortlos um Itachi und beide standen staunend über die Vielfältigkeit des Lebens als Verbündete, dem tiefen Tal vor ihren Füßen entgegen.

Kakashi wollte den Jungen schützen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wovor. Der Abendwind trug eine Schwermut in sein Gemüt, die er nicht benennen konnte.

So standen sie da, erfassten eine Welt, die älter und beständiger war, als sie selbst und begriffen die Schwachheit ihrer Vergänglichkeit.

„Itachi?"

„Hm?"

„Wo führt das hin?"

„Sackgasse. Nimm was ist."

Er schmeckte die Ausweglosigkeit auf seiner Zunge, die in diesem Moment keine Rolle zu spielen schien.

…...

Eine Motte flog verzweifelt gegen die beleuchtete Wand und versuchte die Sonne zu erreichen, die ihr kleines Hirn nicht als Feuer zu verstehen zu wusste. Ihr Schatten zuckte über die raue Wand, gegen die sie nervös flatterte, ignoriert von den beiden Männern, aber nicht von einem Gecko, das geduldig seiner Chance harrte. Der Falter näherte sich den Flammen und die Hitze versengte ihn, so dass er müde taumelte, mit seinen letzten Flügelschlägen gegen ein unabwendbares Schicksal anflog und verging.

Kakashi dachte über ihre Mission nach. Im Vorfeld war ihm alles eindeutig und klar erschienen. Nun war es nichts von Allem.

Wo die Reise hinführte lag in weißem Nebel und die Gedanken des anderen ein Minenfeld. Er seufzte und zog das Flirtparadies aus der Tasche. Ein Freund, unverändert, zuverlässig, beruhigend.

Itachi saß ihm auf den Fersen gegenüber und betrachtete ihn, während er seinen Becher Tee in den Händen hielt und die Hitze der Schale unbeeindruckt auf seinen Handflächen ertrug. Er dachte nach.

„Wenn Sasuke einmal Chuunin werden sollte, kannst du dafür sorgen sein Sensei zu werden?"

Irritiert blickte Kakashi auf.

„Das entscheidet der Hokage. Oder Iruka."

Itachi nickte bedächtig.

„Was sollten sie dagegen haben?"

Kakashi zuckte die Achseln.

„Wir werden sehen, wer weiß, wie die Dinge bis dahin stehen. Ich kann unmöglich so weit im Voraus planen", er setzte sich auf, „Außerdem bin ich nicht unbedingt der beste. Ich mache es den Kindern nicht allzu leicht."

„Versuche es. Bitte."

Der Jounin fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und fixierte das teetrinkende Bild der Götter mit seinen ungleichen Augen.

„Aus dir schlau zu werden ist, wie mit Fischen Witze zu machen: Unmöglich."

Itachi lachte.

Der junge Mann hatte gesagt, was er zu sagen hatte und wusste es würde so kommen, wie er es sich wünschte. Er würde sich auf Kakashi verlassen können,auch wenn er selbst das jetzt nicht ahnen konnte.

„Bin ich dein erster Mann?"

Kakashi seufzte und fragte sich, welches Muster dahinter steckte, dass Itachi, sobald sie über seinen Bruder redeten, umgehend auf sein Intimleben zu sprechen kam.

„Nein. Aber meine Sexpartner waren überwiegend weiblich", erwiderte Kakashi brav und fügte hinzu, „Warum willst du das wissen?"

Auf eine Antwort wartend griff Kakashi zu der Feldflasche und trank einen Schluck.

„Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du es drauf hast, wenn wir miteinander schlafen", stellte Itachi nüchtern klar.

Der Ältere riss die Augen auf und spuckte das Wasser in seinem Mund entsetzt über seine Decke. Hustend widersprach er: „Davon war nicht die Rede!"

_'Dieses unverschämte, unverblümte Kind!'_

Itachi wartete ruhig, bis Kakashi sich beruhigt hatte.

„Dass es passieren wird, ist zwangsläufig und folgerichtig. Aber hatte nicht geahnt, dass du zum Selbstbetrug neigst."

_'Dieses eingebildete, unverschämte, unverblümte, nervtötende Kind. Warum muss es auch noch Recht haben?'_

Kopfschüttelnd entgegnete er lahm: „So etwas kann man nicht planen."

„Wie du siehst schon."

Kakashi versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie jemals diesen intimen Punkt erreichen würden, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen, wenn es zu der Frage käme, wer von ihnen beiden oben läge.

Um die Diskussion zu beenden, griff er zum Flirtparadies. Immer dieses Gequatsche auf Missionen! Das nächste mal würde er zusehen, einen stummen, hässlichen Teamführer zugeteilt zu bekommen.

„Lies doch mal vor", provozierte der Dunkelhaarige ihn.

„Noch ein Wort und du hast ein Shuriken in den Fontanelle", knurrte der Kopierninja ohne seinen Blick zu heben.

Itachi grinste. Der Jounin konnte sich so lange hinter seinem Buch verschanzen, wie er wollte, das Spiel war bereits entschieden. Seit dem ersten Kuss, den, den er Kakashi gegeben hatte, hatte er es gewollt. Er wollte diesen Körper ganz. Er wollte vollständig genommen werden.

Itachi nippte an seinem Tee und sagte unschuldig: „Ich bin auch das Mädchen, wenn du möchtest."

Mit einer reflexhaften Bewegung wich der Uchiha dem, durch die Höhle fliegenden Flirtparadies aus.

Die beiden sahen sich und grinsten, während der Gecko mit einem schnellen Ruck seines Kopfes nach einer Fliege schnappte.

…...

Itachi stapelte ein paar weitere Scheite auf dem Feuer.

„Das würdest du einfach tun?", fragte Kakashi argwöhnisch bezüglich der 'Mädchen-Aussage'.

„Warum nicht?"

„Das ist irgendein Trick."

„Finde es heraus", er zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte den Älteren ausdruckslos an.

Kakashi versuchte den Jungen einzuschätzen. Er würde verdammt gerne mit ihm schlafen und so weit wie sie bereits gegangen waren, kam es ihm sinnvoller vor, als weitere Instant-Befriedigung aus dem grünen Büchlein. Und jetzt, da Itachi ausgesprochen hatte, was alles schrecklich verkompliziert hätte, konnte er ihn anstarren, ohne sich zurückzuhalten.

Der Junge war schön, was nicht an seiner geraden Nase oder seinem attraktiven Körper lag. Es war eine düstere, unberechenbare Schönheit die gefährlich aus seinem Inneren sickerte und sich in einem Blick manifestierte, der alles beinhaltete, was Kakashi an der Nacht liebte.

Natürlich war Itachi der Blick nicht entgangen. Lautlos glitt er zum Schlafplatz des anderen und kniete sich in seiner gewohnten Pose vor ihn.

„Worauf wartest du, Kakashi Hatake? Mehr Angebote für diese Rollenverteilung wird es nicht geben", sagte er herausfordernd mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Uh, ich wollte nur noch Rosenblätter und Kerzen für die Dekoration der Höhle besorgen, damit meine Prinzessin sich bei ihrem ersten Mal auch wohl fühlt", gab Kakashi sarkastisch zurück und Itachi lachte laut.

Sie sahen sich ein paar Sekunden an, bevor Itachi die Augen schloss, seinen Kopf nach vorne beugte und seine Lippen Kakashis fanden.

Der Kuss war geprägt von Itachis eigener sanften Langsamkeit, an deren Grund fiebriges Drängen zu spüren war.

Er war schon hart gewesen, als der Uchiha freimütig bekannt hatte, mit ihm schlafen zu wollen aber die magischen Lippen und die nasse Zunge pumpten einen weiteren Schwall Hitze in seinen Unterleib.

„Zieh dich aus", verlangte er heiser und sah zu wie die helle Haut unter dem Shirt sichtbar wurde.

Vollkommen nackt kniete er sich wieder hin und der Silberhaarige fasste ihn an den Schultern, um ihn mit dem Rücken nach unten auf den Decken zu positionieren, bevor er selbst seine Kleidung ablegte.

Itachi betrachtete den zähen, vernarbten Körper des anderen auf denen die dunklen kleinen Nippel sich scharf von der hellen Haut abhoben, das silberne Haar hing unordentlich in seine Stirn und die senkrechte Narbe, die sein Sharinganauge durchlief steigerte Itachis Erregung aus unerfindlichen Gründen noch stärker.

Er strich das helle Haar aus seiner Stirn und seine Finger begannen Kakashis Körper zu erforschen, während er den Mund des Kopierninja, leicht an seiner Zunge saugen fühlte.

Die Hände des Jungen glitten über seine Brustwarzen und er erschauderte, bis der Finger zu seinem Kinn wanderte und sich in seinen Mund schob, während ihre Lippen noch immer miteinander verschmolzen waren. Der entfernt salzige Geschmack und der unanständige Gedanke, den der eindringende Finger implizierte, ließen Kakashi grollen. Seine Zunge glitt zu dem Zeigefinger und tupfte gegen die Spitze. Der Finger glitt aus seinem Mund und die feuchte Fingerspitze umkreiste jetzt den Nippel Kakashis, was dieser mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen beantwortete und seine Erektion gegen Itachis Becken presste. Die Hand des Jüngeren glitt zu seinem Schritt und seine Finger legten sich um den heißen, gespannten Schwanz des Jounin.

Kakashi zog zischend Luft ein und seine Lippen lösten sich von Itachis, so sehr nahm ihn die Lust ein, die die fremden Hände um seinen Schaft auslösten. Die Hand fuhr sein Glied feste auf und ab, während sie an der Eichel den Druck verstärkte und das Tempo drosselte.

Mit halb geöffneten Lippen betrachtete Itachi erregt und fasziniert das Gesicht des anderen, der seine Berührung zu genießen schien. Kakashis Schwanz war groß, noch größer, als sein eigener* und mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Lust sah er den Dingen, die kommen würden, entgegen. Er spürte wie Tropfen der Lust sich zwischen der warmen Haut und seiner Handfläche verteilten und um noch mehr Feuchtigkeit hinzuzufügen, nahm er seine Finger von der Erektion und steckte sie in den Mund des anderen.

Kakashi öffnete die Lippen und nahm sie willig auf, um aufreizend und drängend an ihnen zu lutschen. Eine geheime Verbindung zwischen seiner Erektion und seinen Fingern ließ Itachi ein Keuchen entweichen. Er schob die Finger tiefer in den Mund des Silberhaarigen, der sie zu nehmen begann, als wären sie Itachis Schwanz.

Seine harte Zungenspitze fuhr zwischen die Finger des anderen und leckte in kleinen Kreisen die Haut, die die Finger an ihrer Wurzel verbanden.

Kakashi hatte ihn nicht einmal sein Geschlecht berührt und Itachi meinte bereits kommen zu müssen. Er atmete heftig und entwand dem Jounin seine Finger. Kakashi lächelte und sein Mund berührte die weiche Schulter, seine andere streichelte das schwarze Haar und die Linie seiner sanften, feuchten Küsse, führten über die Brust zum Bauch, an dessen Nabel Kakashi eine Pause einlegte um die warme Öffnung mit seiner Zunge zu reizen. Itachi atmete heftiger und die kühle Luft auf seiner feuchten Haut jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Während sein Mund auf Itachis Bauch ruhte, fuhr er mit seiner Hand langsam über den Schaft des anderen und er spürte wie er ihm sein Becken entgegenstreckte. Sein Daumen kreiste um die Spitze und sein Mund glitt tiefer, um sie nun zugleich mit dem Daumen und seinem Mund zu stimulieren. Itachi stöhnte leise, aber heftig. Das Gefühl war unglaublich und seine Finger flogen zu dem weichen silbernen Haar, um es vorsichtig zu umschließen.

Seine Hand blieb auf Itachis Schaft, während seine Zunge sich der Haut des Hodens widmete, die vor Erregung gespannt und feste war. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Mund und schwarze Flammen durchliefen Itachis Unterleib, während sein Stöhnen lauter wurde.

Kakashi liebte die Laute seines Liebhabers und wenn es nicht mit dem Teufel zuginge, würde er ihm noch weitere interessante Klänge entlocken. Er konnte kaum erwarten in ihn einzudringen, aber er würde es dem Jüngeren so angenehm wie möglich machen und ihm Zeit lassen, um sich an den Gedanken und das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Itachi befand sich in einem Dunst der puren ungefilterten Lust. Gut.

Itachi fühlte, wie seine Beine angehoben und sanft gegen seine eigene Brust gedrückt wurden. Kakashis Hände lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln und gegen seinen Willen wurde der Dunkelhaarige rot, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie entblößt und ungeschützt er sich dem anderen offenbarte. Kakashis Gesicht tauchte zwischen seinen Beinen auf.

„Das ist der heißeste Anblick, den ich mir vorstellen kann", sagte er atemlos und Itachi entspannte sich ein wenig.

Der geöffnete Junge verschlug ihm die Sprache. Die perfekte weiße Haut der Oberschenkel und Backen, in deren Mitte seine harte harte Erektion wippte und die blasspinke Rosette weiter unten ließ ihn sein eigenes Geschlecht berühren, um den Schmerz der Geilheit zu lindern.

Vorsichtig senkte er seinen Kopf und leckte über die empfindliche Stelle. Itachi fuhr vor Lust auf, als die Wärme ihn unvermutet traf. Das Bewegung der Zunge war so intensiv im Gegensatz zu ihrer Leichtigkeit.

Er leckte mit größerem Druck über die faltige, zarte Haut und fühlte, wie Itachis Körper auf ihn reagierte. Der Eingang war speichelnass und Kakashi entschied, behutsam mit seinem Finger einzudringen.

Die raue Kuppe drückte sanft gegen den engen Eingang und Itachi leckte sich die Lippen. Er zuckte leicht, als die Fingerspitze den engen Muskelring durchbrach und genoss das ungewohnte, neue Gefühl, das so viel besser war, als er gedacht hatte.

Langsam versenkte der andere seinen Finger bis zum zweiten Knöchel und beobachtete Itachis Erregung.

„Schneller, Kakashi..."

Er stemmte sich gegen den Finger, bis er ganz in ihn getaucht war. Mit gemäßigtem Tempo fuhr er ein und aus und Itachi entfuhr ein tiefer Ton.

Kakashi nahm den Mittelfinger hinzu, bemerkte den Widerstand des engen Eingangs, zögerte und hörte Itachi sagen: „Mehr, Kakashi..."

Die beiden Finger dehnten ihn schmerzhaft und er liebte es. Er fühlte Kakashis Hand auf seinem Schwanz und schüttelte gequält den Kopf.

„Nicht, sonst erlebe ich den Hauptspaß nicht mehr..."

„Ok", war die geflüsterte Antwort.

Der hellhaarige Jounin bewegte seine Finger schneller, als er sah, wie sehr der Junge das Gefühl genoss. Er hatte in der Tat niemals etwas schärferes gesehen, gehört und gefühlt.

„Itachi", murmelte er.

Itachi wand sich vor Lust. Er wollte endlich diesen gewaltigen Schwanz in sich spüren.

„Fick mich Kakashi. Jetzt."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Muss ich dir erst wehtun, bevor du es tust?", zischte Itachi frustriert und Kakashi lächelte ihn an.

Egal wie hingebungsvoll er auch sein mochte, der Kommandoton des befehlsgewohnten Uchiha, zerstörte die Illusion jeder Unterwürfigkeit.

_'Sexy Kombination'_

Kakashi kniete sich zwischen seine gespreizten Schenkel und er presste seine tropfende Eichel gegen den Eingang, der ihm undurchdringlich erschien.

„Entspann dich. Es wird nicht lange wehtun."

Hoffte er zumindest. Er selbst hatte die Erfahrung noch nicht gemacht.

„Mach einfach!", forderte der Schwarzhaarige ungeduldig.

Er drängte sich nachdrücklicher gegen die Öffnung und stöhnte, als das feste Fleisch ihn heiß umschloss. Obwohl sich zurückhalten musste, um nicht zu zu stoßen, bremste er seine Erregung und fuhr Millimeterweise tiefer in den, ihn fast um den Verstand bringenden, heißen Kanal.

Itachi hielt den Atem an. Es tat wirklich weh, kein Vergleich zu den harmlosen Fingern. Er dachte, er müsse zerreißen und kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Gleichzeitig war das intensive Gefühl des Schmerzes anregend, mächtig, richtig und er wimmerte vor gequälter Lust, als er die heiße Erektion, die ihn stärker dehnte, tiefer in sich dringen fühlte.

Itachis Gesicht spiegelte die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen von tiefer Befriedigung, über Entsetzen, bis Selbstbeherrschung.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Junge nickte und Kakashi verharrte eine Weile bewegungslos, als seine volle Länge in Itachi steckte.

Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen und zog seinen Ständer ein Stück aus dem Körper des anderen, um ihn erneut hinein gleiten zu lassen. Itachis Mund war geöffnet, er atmete schnell und ächzte unter der Bewegung. Als er plötzlich seine dunklen Augen aufriss und seine Oberschenkel sich um Kakashis Hüften pressten, wusste er die empfindliche Stelle getroffen zu haben.

Itachis Arme umschlangen seinen Körper und ihre Hüften drangen gegeneinander. Kakashi erhöhte das Tempo, stieß seinen Schwanz härter und tiefer in den Dunkelhaarigen, dessen Hände sich in seinen Rücken krallten.

Itachi liebte es, genommen zu werden, sich keine Gedanken machen zu müssen und sich den Händen eines anderen anvertrauen zu können. Von Anfang an hatte dieser Gedanke ihn unwahrscheinlich erregt. Kakashis Hände, seine Stöße, sein Tempo, führten ihn.

„Himmel, das ist so gut, Itachi", flüsterte die Vogelscheuche in sein Ohr, hielt inne, um ihn erneut zu küssen und als er wieder begann seinen Schwanz in Itachi zu bewegen lösten sich ihre Münder voneinander und ein klarer, dünner Speichelfaden verband ihre Lippen.

Kakashi spürte, wie er sich unweigerlich auf den gewaltigsten Höhepunkt seines Lebens zu bewegte. Er umfasste wie im Wahn die Hüften des anderen und zog ihn an sich, während er heftig zustieß, wieder und wieder, er stöhnte und keuchte laut und Itachi wand sich wimmernd und keuchend unter ihm, seine schwarzen Strähnen klebten an seiner bleichen Stirn.

Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem harten Ständer und er begann sich zu streicheln.

Kakashi sah gleißende Blitze vor seinem Sichtfeld auftauchen, als er das Bild betrachtete. Itachi war so verdammt schamlos und natürlich in seinem Verhalten, er ließ sich ganz von seinem Körper leiten und das war das heißeste und umwerfendste, was er Kakashi bieten konnte.

Er fühlte wie der Ring sich unregelmäßig um seinen Schwanz verengte und sein überempfindlicher Ständer sich zusammenzog, als er mit einem tiefen Knurren ein und ausfuhr und sich in Itachi entlud.

Itachi zuckte und stöhnte, als sein Schwanz unter seinen Fingern pulsierte, während er von seinem sonst so gleichgültigen Teamkameraden gefickt wurde. Die schwarze Hitze in seinem Inneren ballte sich in einem Punkt. Seine Lider flatterten und sein Körper spannte sich wie ein Bogen als er seinen Griff verstärkte und der Orgasmus ihn unter einer Welle heißer Lust begrub.

Erschöpft ließ Kakashi seinen Oberkörper auf ihn sinken und schloss seine Arme um Itachi, den er mühelos mit einer kurzen Bewegung anhob. Itachis Beinen umschlangen noch immer zitternd seinen Unterkörper und er griff in das silberne Haar.

„Kakashi."

Sie lagen aufeinander uns spürten ihre heftig klopfenden Herzen, lauschten ihren unregelmäßigen Atemzügen und fühlten ihre warme, feuchte Haut.

Das rötliche Licht flackerte urteilslos über die kühlen, grauen Wände.

…...

Als sie sich später, lange nach ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in den Bergen als Gegner im Kampf gegenüber standen, hatte Kakashi sich niemals die Frage gestellt, ob Itachi an ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurückdachte oder ob es ihn davon abhalten würde ihn langsam mit seinem Mangekyou-Sharingan Tode zu foltern, sowie auch umgekehrt kein Zweifel daran bestand, dass er den Uchiha ohne zu zögern töten würde, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot.

Itachi Uchiha war ebensowenig ein Spaßvogel, wie Kakashi Hatake. Als er den tödlichen Blick mied, musste er sich für einen kurzen Moment zurückhalten, nicht automatisch den sanften und zugleich distanzierten Blick in den gefährlichen Augen zu suchen, der auf dieser letzten Mission immer wieder auf ihm ruhte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er den stechenden Schmerz eines tiefen Verlustes.

All das ahnte Kakashi nicht, als er sich über seinen Rucksack beugte, um einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor zu fummeln und glatt zu streichen.

Itachi folgte ihm mit den Augen, bis Kakashi sich neben ihn setzte und er in der Hand des anderen eine zerdrückte Zigarette entdeckte.

„Sag nicht, du rauchst", der junge Uchiha hob seine schwarze Augenbraue.

„Nur ganz selten. Ich bitte Asuma vor jeder Mission um eine und bis jetzt habe ich fast immer einen passenden Moment gefunden, sie zu rauchen."

„Ich darf mich geehrt fühlen?"

Der Mann riss ein Streichholz an der Fläche entlang und zündete sich die Zigarette an, und sah ihn mit seinem wie üblich gelangweilten Blick, der von seinen schwere Lidern gerahmt wurde, an.

„Das letzte Mal habe ich geraucht, als ich auf einer Mission eine Tote entdeckt habe, die vier Tage in der Sonne gelegen hat und deren Augen gerade von einer Ratte gefressen wurden. Also entscheide du."

Itachi lächelte dünn.

„Ja, du kannst", fügte Kakashi unwillig, mit leiser Stimme hinzu.

Sie starrten beide in das flackernde Licht.

„Wieso hast du diese Entscheidung getroffen?"

„Nun, so übel siehst du nicht aus, Kakashi-san", erwiderte der Jüngere unschuldig.

„Du weißt wovon ich spreche. Ich denke immer wieder darüber nach und es widerspricht allem, was ich über dich weiß."

Itachi fluchte innerlich. Er hatte geahnt, dass der erfahrene Jounin die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

„Ich wollte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen", erwiderte er leichthin.

Kakashi schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe noch weniger, warum du mir scheinbar nicht die Wahrheit sagen kannst."

Itachis Blick glomm sanft auf. Er hatte darauf gesetzt, dass die beste Lüge in der Wahrheit bestand.

Dann seufzte er und begann in der Art, wie man begriffsstutzigen Kinder einen einfachen Sachverhalt erklärt zu sprechen: „Wir sind vermutlich in einer brenzligen Situation, je nachdem was Kenzo in der Zwischenzeit gesagt und getan hat. Yuga gewährt keinen Durchlass, was seltsam ist. Ich bin mir sicher, sie gehen davon aus, dass wir dennoch planen die Stadt zu passieren. Wenn die Geschichte so weit vorgedrungen ist, dann warten hinter den Stadtmauern bereits Jäger, die ich nicht fürchte. Aber wenn wir kämpfen, wird offenbar, dass wir den diplomatisch wichtigen Anordnungen des friedliebenden Yu no Kuni nicht entsprochen haben und Konoha wird zu Recht erklären müssen, warum. Zu viele Unwägbarkeiten und Risiken für einen flüchtigen Anbu-Verräter."

Kakashi seufzte. Es klang logisch, aber eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf warnte ihn, vor zu viel Vertrauen in die zu glatte Erklärung.

„Ich verschaffe uns mit dem Umweg Zeit, denn wenn Ninja aus Kumo auf uns warten, dann in Yuga, bevor sie beginnen die Umgebung zu durchforsten."

Itachi war zufrieden. Es klang so plausibel, er hätte es sich um ein Haar selber abgekauft. Er hoffte seinen Teamkameraden beruhigt zu haben.

Lügen. Sie schienen immer mehr zu seiner zweiten Natur zu werden, eine zog die andere nach sich und das gewaltigste Lügengebäude seines Lebens wartete bereits auf seinen Einzug.

Er drängte die Gedanken von sich und merkte die Vogelscheuche seine Geschichte schlucken. Am liebsten würde er sein komplettes Leben in dieser Höhle verbringen und sich um nichts anderes kümmern, als seine perversen kleinen Fantasien und entspannenden Bädern in heißen Quellen.

Der blaue Rauch hüllte sein Gesichtsfeld ein und brachte ihn nicht einmal zum Blinzeln. Der Gesundheitsapostel qualmte! Itachi lächelte. Scheinbar war er nicht der einzige mit Geheimnissen.

Kakashi streckte sich und gähnte.

„Ok, wenn ich die Augen als Erster zumache?"

Itachi nickte und erhob sich langsam, um dem Älteren Platz zu machen.

Bevor er einschlief beschloss er, über all das, was zwischen ihm und Itachi vorgefallen war nicht nachzudenken. Das war gesünder für sein Gehirn. Über Gefühle nachzudenken, war wie Sandkörner zu zählen, lästig, frustrierend und sinnlos.

Der übliche Schichtwechsel, das unangenehme Gefühl aus dem entspannten, gedankenbefreiten Zustand der Nachtruhe gerissen zu werden und ein erneutes 'gute Nacht' wiederholten sich.

Der Kopierninja nahm sich einen Becher Tee mit ins Freie, stand vor ihrem Unterschlupf und suchte die Umgebung gewohnheitsmäßig mit seinem Sharingan ab. Die Kälte vertrieb seine Schläfrigkeit. Er lauschte den ersten Vögeln, die die Nachtluft mit ihren Rufen sprenkelten und die bald einsetzende Dämmerung begrüßten, bis er einen hilflosen Schrei aus dem Inneren der Höhle vernahm.

'_Itachi und seine Alpträume...'_

Es war, als würde die unbekannte Seite sich nachts des Jungen bemächtigen, um ihn zu quälen.

Ein unwirkliches Wimmern drang an sein Ohr und er ging zu dem blassen Jungen, der schlafend zitterte. Er schüttelte seinen Arm durch den Schlafsack und als Itachi davon nicht erwachte riss er ihn an sich, um seine Qual zu beenden. Kakashi konnte es nicht ertragen, den selbstbewussten Uchiha so zu sehen. Itachi öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn leer an, bis er realisierte, wo er sich befand

Die Vogelscheuche drückte ihn an sich und langsam legte der Verschwitzte sein dunkles Haar gegen seine Schulter und ließ sich wortlos festhalten, während seine Brust sich zitternd hob und senkte.

…...

Als sie ausgerüstet und aufbruchsbereit waren, fragte Kakashi ihn: „Was ist es, wovon du ständig träumst?"

Itachi hob ratlos die Schultern.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht."

Die Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und trieben als unruhige Masse nach Norden. Ein staubfeiner Nieselregen erfüllte die kühle Luft und die beiden Männer bedeckten sich mit ihren Regenmänteln.

Mit erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit marschierten sie über den trüben Bergkamm. Als sie in die tieferen Ebenen abstiegen, sahen sie ein weites Plateau vor sich, in dessen Mitte einer ein sehr großer Bergsee, dessen Oberfläche von den feinen, auftreffenden Wassertropfen dunstig glänzte und der ihre geplante Route durchschnitt.

Während Kakashi ein verärgertes Seufzen über das erneute Hindernis, das auf der Karte nicht eingezeichnet war, unterdrückte, merkte er, wie sein Körper sich anspannte und Itachi synchron in seiner Bewegung innehielt. Sie nahmen zwei Chakren wahr.

Ohne sich auszutauschen, setzten sie den Weg fort, als hätten sie nichts bemerkt. Als Kakashi das Chakra unauffällig verfolgte und in einem Erdversteck unter sich spürte, wich er mit einem geschickten Sprung aus.

Itachi schmiss wirbelte ohne zu Zögern mehrere Shuriken in die Richtung des Zweiten, der ihnen temporeich auswich.*

Sie erkannten die Yuga-nin, die ihnen den Einlass verwehrt hatten. Ohne Warnung rannte der Größere auf Kakashi zu, um ihn mit einem Raiton Hiraishin anzugreifen. Er traf den Jounin, und bemerkte an dem hellen Rauch, der mit einem Plopp den Körper auflöste, lediglich einen Klon erwischt zu haben.

Kakashi beobachtete den Krieger von seinem dürftigen Versteck hinter einem Felsvorsprung. Die Gegend bot nicht viele Deckungen.

_'Das Blitzelement also'._

Diesem Angriff wäre er allemal gewachsen. Er musste zugeben, der andere war schnell und Kakashi analysierte seine Bewegungen. Sein Gegner war mehr auf mittlere und ferne Distanzen geeicht, auch wenn er ihn mit dem Frontalangriff etwas anderes glauben lassen wollte. Er würde also versuchen ihn so nah wie möglich zu sich zu holen, um seine Nahkampf-Jutsus einzusetzen. Hier gewann der, der die stärkere Technik hatte und Kakashi fragte sich, ob er seinem Eindruck, sein Chidori sei allen Raiton des anderen überlegen, trauen konnte. Der andere suchte ihn und er ließ einen Schattendoppelgänger erscheinen, der für ihn herausfinden sollte, inwieweit der andere die Kunst des Blitzes beherrschte.

Während die beiden einander abtasteten beschäftigte Itachi sich mit dem kleineren Shinobi. Sein blasses Haar umwirbelte seinen Kopf und seine grünen Augen funkelten entschlossen. Er war etwas jünger als der Anbu-Truppenführer und vermutlich unerfahrener.

Itachi spürte keine Angst und rührte sich nicht.

Der andere kam zweifelnd ein paar Schritte näher. Er hatte von dem talentierten Ninja aus Konoha gehört und stellte sich auf einen, mehr als unangenehmen, Kampf ein. Er wusste um die Genjuutsfähigkeiten des Uchiha und wollte ihn ablenken, um seine eigentliche Stärke, die im Einsatz seines Manriki gusari bestand, auszuspielen..

Der Kleinere beherrschte als einziges Genjuutsu das Raigenraikouchuu.

Kakashis Schattendoppelgänger hatte den Blitzgegner mittlerweile soweit analysiert, um zu beschließen, die Angelegenheit möglichst schnell mit dem Raiton Kage Bunshin zu beenden und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Itachi, während er dem anderen auswich.

Das gleißende Licht blendete Itachi, wie beabsichtigt. Kakashi schützte seine Augen reflexhaft mit seinem Unterarm.

Durch das schockierend weiße Strahlen hindurch, registrierte Itachi jede Bewegung des anderen und bewegte sich nicht. Der Junge näherte sich ihm, aber Itachi stand einfach da, ohne die Absicht, ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen. Wenn er sich nicht rührte, würde das alles mit einem Schlag beenden und die Verlockung war zu groß, um ihr zu widerstehen,

„Itachi!"

Kakashis Schrei riss ihn aus seiner Trance und wie in Zeitlupe sah er den Jounin an seine Seite springen, um ihn aus der Angriffslinie zu zerren. Er stieß Kakashi von sich , blickte den auf ihn zurasenden Ninja an und innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde lag das Katana in seiner Hand, mit dem er begann den anderen, ohne weiteres Zögern abzuwehren.

Kakashi selbst blieb keine Zeit, den Kampf zu verfolgen.

_'Was ist nur mit Itachi los?'_, fragte er sich, während er selbst einen Treffer seines Gegners mit einem stromfunkelnden Shuriken an seinem Oberarm provozierte, um die freudige Überraschung des anderen für sein Kage Bunshin no Raito zu nutzen. Der Yuga-nin fühlte den Klon nicht hinter sich, so sehr nahm das Bild des getroffenen Shinobi ihn in Anspruch und sein letzter Gedanken, bevor der Blitz seinen Körper zerriss lautete: _'Teufel, bin ich gut!'_

Itachi wich der Kette mühelos aus. Er brauchte nicht einmal sein Sharingan, um die Bewegungen vorherzusehen. Der Junge war nicht schlecht, aber nicht gut genug, um zu überleben. Die Kurzschlussreaktion, die im Abwägen der Möglichkeit zu sterben bestand, lag nun in weiter Ferne.

Automatisch reagierte er und er würde ihn töten.

Nicht weil es ohnehin notwendig war, sondern weil er um ein Haar zugelassen hatte, sich von einem Yuga-Kind umbringen zu lassen. Er sah, wie die Kräfte des anderen sich allmählich erschöpfen, er musste sich unglaublich schnell und effektiv bewegen und das Genjuutsu hatte ihn viel Chakra gekostet, wohingegen der dunkelhaarige Konoha-nin fast keine Anstrengungen unternehmen musste, um ihn in Schach zu halten. Seine Augen trafen die seines Feindes und ihm stockte der Atem, als er schwarze Flammen am Grund der Iris züngeln sah. Er sah in die schwarzen Augen der tödlichen Wahrheit und die dieser kurze Spanne der Ablenkung reichte dem Ninja, um zu merken, welchen Fehler er begangen hatte. Das Katana spaltete seine Haut und durchdrang seinen Magen. Der junge Mann verlor sein Bewusstsein, hustete Blut und fiel vornüber, als Itachi die Klinge mit einem mitleidlosen Ruck aus dem Körper der anderen zog. Er sah sein Opfer an und vernahm ein Klirren, als der Griff der Finger sich löste und die Waffe freigab.

Kakashi trat neben ihn.

„Sie haben nicht ihre besten Leute geschickt", bemerkte er mit ernsthaftem Bedauern.

„Pff. Yugakure ist leichtsinnig mit seinem Pazifismus...", entgegnete Itachi verächtlich.

„Dabei habe ich gehört, dass dort einige Jashinisten ansässig sind. Vielleicht wären die die bessere Wahl für Kämpfe."

Itachi verzog den Mund angewidert.

„Die Spinner tun alles für ihren Idiotengott und nichts für ihr Dorf..."

Für Itachi waren Kulte ein Beweis von Charakterschwäche und mangelnder Bildung. Niemand, dem sein Respekt gelten konnte, würde sich einem höheren, unsichtbaren Wesen unterordnen, das von seinen Fans verlangte Menschen zu töten.

Wortlos begann Kakashi mit einem Raiton zwei saubere Gruben aus dem Erdreich zu schneiden, um die beiden Toten zu begraben und zu verstecken. Er wollte eventuellen Nachfolgern keine Hinweise hinterlassen.

Er wunderte sich über das leichte Zittern seiner Hände und durch seinen Verstand zuckte das Bild Itachis, wie er im Begriff war sich von einem unterlegenen Gegner ausschalten zu lassen.

Sie zogen weiter, die Wolken trieben über ihnen hinweg und helles Sonnenlicht fiel durch die hellblauen Lücken. Das Wasser auf dem Moos und den zähen Berggräsern zu ihren Füßen brach , unbemerkt von den Konoha-nin über ihnen, das warme Licht in den Farben des Regenbogens.

Am frühen Nachmittag schritten sie immer noch den See ab, der ihnen den direkten Weg verbaute. Kakashi drängte zu einer Pause, als er an einem kargen Hang wilde, flache Bergpfirsiche entdeckte.

Sie setzten sich mit den Früchten in der Hand unter eine einsame Zeder, die in Ufernähe ihre majestätischen Zweige im Wind bog.

„Warum Itachi?", lauteten Kakashis erste Worte seit Stunden.

Die Augen des Raben ruhten unbewegt auf der vibrierenden Wasseroberfläche.

„Das Licht hatte mich überrascht", erwiderte er defensiv.

Kakashi schnaubte.

„Wenn du in Kauf nimmst wegen _nichts_ zu sterben, dann bist ungeeignet. Du gefährdest nicht nur dich, sondern auch mich und damit die ganze Mission", knurrte Kakashi wütend.

„So etwas passiert. Ich war überrumpelt."

_'Einem Genin vielleicht'_

Kakashi fühlte seinen Zorn wachsen. Er warf den Kern mit unverhältnismäßiger Wucht in den See und landete unvermittelt über dem halb liegenden Uchiha-Jungen, der sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Gras abstützte. Der Silberhaarige packte ihn an den Schultern und seine Finger bohrten sich in das gleichgültige Fleisch.

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Willst du sterben?"

„Bin _ich_ tot oder der Yuga-nin?", das war es was zählte.

Kakashi schüttelte ihn, als würden auf diese Weise die Antworten aus Itachi fallen, die er hören wollte.

Itachi sah ihn kalt an und verstärkte damit Kakashis Zorn. Er war wütend auf den Uchiha, wütend auf sich selbst.

Wütend auf die ganze Mission und diese ganzen beschissenen Fragen und Gefühle, schlug er Itachi heftig ins Gesicht.

Die Wange rötete sich, aber der Schwarzhaarige machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Seine Augen fixierten die ungleichen des Silberhaarigen und er lächelte wie ein Haifisch, der eine Blutspur aufgenommen hatte.

Der Jounin konnte mit dieser mysteriösen Reaktion noch weniger anfangen, als mit allen Merkwürdigkeiten, die er in den letzten Tagen an Itachi beobachtet hatte und schlug erneut ebenso heftig auf die andere Seite seines Teamchefs.

'_Verdammt wehr dich, gib mir etwas, dass ich verstehe!_'

Kakashis letzter Faustkampf lag lange zurück, aber er erinnerte sich an das befreiende Gefühl dieser Art von Auseinandersetzung.

Itachi spürte das Brennen auf seiner Haut und stellte verwundert fest, dass er es genoss, weil er es verdiente. Am liebsten wäre ihm gewesen, Kakashi hätte weitergemacht, damit er das Gefühl trinken konnte, aus Liebe geschlagen zu werden. Denn das war es, was seine scharfen Augen auf Kakashis Gesicht lasen. Er wollte, dass er ihm weh tat. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn lächeln, denn sie schien, wie ein dünnes Band die beiden Seiten seiner geteilten Seele zu verbinden. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass es eine solche Verbindung geben konnte und es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass sie sich auf eine außerordentlich spezielle Art zeigte.

Kakashi sah ihn forschend an und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Er fühlte sich schlecht, auch wenn sein Verstand ihm sagte, wie einfach es für Itachi wäre, seine Eröffnung zu parieren. E tat ihm leid, den Jungen mit den dunklen, traurigen Augen und den roten Wangen, auf denen er deutlich seine Finger erkannte, verletzt zu haben. Er wollte sich erheben, aber Itachi packte ihn brutal an seinem Kragen, zog die Maske nach unten, um seine Lippen verlangend gegen Kakashis zu drängen, der die Augen überrascht aufriss und die klebrigen, süßen Spuren des Pfirsichs auf dem weichen Mund des anderen schmeckte.

„Lass mich deine Wunde versorgen", sagte Itachi sanft und Kakashi nickte verwirrt.

…...


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi holte das Medizin-Kit aus seinem Rucksack und kehrte zu der Stelle zurück, an der Kakashi auf ihn wartete.

Das Shuriken hatte ihn an der freien Stelle seines Oberarms erwischt und die Haut um den kurzen, tiefen Schnitt versengt.

Für Kakashis Verhältnisse war die Wunde nicht gravierend. Sie schmerzte gleichbleibend, aber er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht darum gekümmert, wohl wissend, wie ungefährlich sie war. Die Verletzung war aus reinem Kalkül entstanden und umso mehr wunderte er sich über Itachis, im Grunde übertriebene, Fürsorge. Trotzdem gefiel es ihm, wie der geheimnisvolle Uchiha auf seinen Fersen neben ihm kniete und den Schnitt behutsam von den getrockneten Blutresten säuberte.

„Das könnte brennen", sagte er leise und hob die gesenkten schwarzen Wimpern ein wenig.

„Ich sterbe vor Angst", kam die zynische Antwort.

Das Antiseptikum berührte die Wunde und reflexartig zuckte sein Muskel angesichts des kurzen scharfen Schmerzes zusammen. Itachi zog das Mittel gegen Verbrennungen aus dem Kästchen und trug es vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze auf der verbrannten Haut auf.

Sie schwiegen, aber Kakashi dachte, der Anblick dieser umwerfenden Zugewandtheit, die zärtlichen Bewegungen und die dienende Haltung des Jungen, müssten ihn umbringen. Er fühlte schmerzhaft seinen Schwanz, der sich in den letzten Tagen zum Chef seines Körpers erhoben hatte.

Itachi deckte die Wunde mit einem sterilen Pad ab und begann sie sorgfältig zu verbinden, wobei er darauf achtete, die gepresste Watte auf der beweglichen Stelle sicher, aber nicht zu stramm zu fixieren. Seine Kopf war über den Arm gebeugt und das Ende seines Zopfes, der ihm über die Schulter gefallen war, kitzelte die gesunde Haut.

Itachis scharfen Sinnen, war die Wölbung unterhalb der hellen Weste nicht entgangen und er lächelte fein. Was ihn mehr überraschte war, wie sehr er es genoss, etwas für Kakashi zu tun. Er fragte sich kurz, ob er vielleicht ein paar Mal mit seinem Kunai zustechen sollte, um weitere Wunden versorgen zu können, aber er nahm an, Kakashi hätte ihm kein Verständnis entgegen gebracht.

„Das hast du wirklich sehr gut gemacht", sagte der andere heiser und Itachi ärgerte sich, dass er sich über das Kompliment freute.

„Ah, scheint, es gefällt dir, bedient zu werden", erwiderte er mit seiner höflichen Distanz in der ein undeutbarer Klang mitschwang.

Kakashi errötete. So ein Unsinn!

„Hn"

„Hn-ja oder Hn-nein?", fragte Itachi lockend und Kakashi runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist zur Abwechslung entspannend für einen alten Mann wie mich, wenn du einfach nett bist und die Klappe hältst, anstatt dich vollkommen verrückt aufzuführen. Aber wie es aussieht, ist dieser glorreiche Moment bereits Vergangenheit."

„Kakashi-san?"

„Was schon wieder?"

Itachi ließ sich nicht beirren: „Würdest du dir wünschen, ich wäre manchmal nett zu dir und würde meine Klappe halten, bis du etwas anderes sagst?"

Itachi hatte sehr leise gesprochen und Kakashi fragte sich, ob er das ernst meinte.

Er fühlte einen metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund und antwortete rauer, als beabsichtigt: „Yeah. Halt einfach die Klappe, bis ich dir was anderes sage."

Dann schloss er erschöpft seine Augen. Diese ganzen unerfreulichen, emotionalen Verwicklungen waren anstrengender, als jeder Kampf. Er neigte dazu, Frauen für komplizierte Wesen zu halten und Itachi Uchiha stellte sich mittlerweile als ihr Schutzheiliger heraus, zu dem sie vermutlich heimlich beteten, um ihre dunklen Kräfte zu stärken.

Als sie weiterzogen warf er hin und wieder einen Blick auf Itachi. Dieses verdammte Haar! Wieso nur wollte er es ständig berühren? Und wieso eigentlich nicht. Der Dunkelhaarige machte schließlich auch, ohne ihn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, was er wollte mit ihm.

Er trat näher an Itachi und streckte seine Hand aus, dann schlang er sich das warme schwarze Haar um die Hand, sah ihn gleichgültig an und ließ seine Hand dort, wo sie war.

Itachi fühlte Hitze in seinem Bauch, während ihre Bewegungen dazu führten, dass sein Haar durch den besitzergreifenden, sicheren Griff leicht gezogen wurden, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht veränderte und er tat, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

Kakashi schien ein Faible für sein kleines Spielchen zu entwickeln und nichts anderes hatte der Schwarzhaarige Sharinganbesitzer gewollt.

Itachi Uchiha wollte dem zutiefst distanzierten Mann an seiner Seite wenn er ihn erst dazu zwingen musste, würde ihn nichts in der Welt davon abhalten.

…...

Zwischen den hohen Silberfedern, die im flachen Uferbereich bis weit in den See wuchsen, verstecken sich die Graureiher, deren Gefieder dem, der matt schimmernden Gräsern glich. Der See lag ruhig zu ihrer Seite, nur manchmal kräuselte ein müder Wind die Oberfläche. Sie waren alleine inmitten der lebendigen, tönenden, huschenden und sterbenden Natur.

„Manchmal wäre ich gerne auf dem Mond, ein ganzer Planet nur für mich und absolute Stille. Aber das hier ist fast genauso gut, schätze ich."

Seine Hand hatte den Zopf seit einer Stunde nicht losgelassen, als wäre es die einzige mögliche Verbindung, die er zu seinem Gefährten aufnehmen konnte.

Itachi schwieg. Die Fantasie, für eine Weile absolut ohne fremde Stimmen zu sein, teilte er.

Er wunderte sich, wie lange Kakashi seinen Zopf schon in den Händen hielt. Das Komische war, es wurde nicht langweilig. Itachi dachte über den anderen nach. War er für Kakashi ein Geheimnis, war es umgekehrt nicht anders. Kakashi Hatake war ein freundlicher Mensch, er konnte sich unterhalten und seine Handlungen waren stets logisch, folgerichtig und zweckorientiert. Was immer er anfasste, geschah mit Ruhe, Gelassenheit und einem Mangel an Leidenschaft.

Seine Verschlossenheit fiel erst auf, wenn man seine wohldosierte Gesprächigkeit, die zumeist aus nichts tiefgehendem bestand, durchschaute. Er sprach gerade soviel, um nicht als schweigsam zu gelten und genauso wenig, um nichts von sich preis zu geben. Er fragte sich, ob Kakashi Einsamkeit empfand oder ob er sich bewusst jede Nähe fernhielt.

Itachi empfand das Bedürfnis, über die tiefe Kluft hinweg seine Finger ausstrecken und den Mann zu berühren. Sich unvergesslich in die Erinnerung des anderen einprägen, als Beweis für seine eigenen Existenz, außerhalb seiner Versklavung an Leistung und Pflicht, die von jeher sein Leben bestimmte.

Itachi war bewusst, dass Kakashi nicht dazu neigte, über seine Sehnsüchte nachzudenken, aber als er seine Wunde versorgt hatte, war Itachi das fehlende Puzzleteil als Geschenk des Himmels in die Hände gefallen. Er und der Jounin würden wahrscheinlich nicht aufhören können immer wieder aufs Neue um die Führung zu ringen, aber in diesem Punkt, der einzigen Sache, bei der die Vogelscheuche Leidenschaft zeigte, würde Itachi ihm nur zu gerne entgegen kommen.

Leider konnte er keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass der andere sich über seine Vorlieben nicht bewusst war, dafür fehlte ihm schlicht die Zeit. Also würde er es ihm klarmachen müssen.

„In der nächsten Stunde sollten wir uns einen geschützten Platz für die Nacht suchen."

Itachi nickte und der andere ließ sein Haar los. Sie bewegten sich zu dem felsigen Gestein, hielten Ausschau nach einer geschützten Nische und es dauerte eine weitere Dreiviertelstunde, bis sie einen geeigneten Vorsprung fanden, der ihren Ansprüchen genügte.

Währenddessen hatte Kakashi hin und wieder ein paar Sätze fallen lassen, auf die der Uchiha-Junge nicht reagierte.

Itachi kümmerte sich um das Wasser, während Kakashi sich des Feuers annahm.

Als er die Flaschen gefüllt hatte und an ihr Lager zurückkehrte sah er Kakashis Nase in seinem Rucksack und hörte ihn gedämpft murmeln : „Miso, Ramen oder Trockenfisch?"

Itachi antwortete nicht und Kakashi drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

„Huhu, Itachi-san, ich rede mit dir!"

Die dunklen Augen trafen ihn und mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns hob er bedauernd die Schultern.

Kakashi seufzte. _'Sein unbeständiges Verhalten grenzt an psychologische Kriegsführung'_

Itachis Blick lag erwartungsvoll auf ihm und langsam dämmerte es dem Jounin. Er sprang auf die Füße und sah ihn fassungslos, mit dem Kopf schüttelnd an.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit nicht gesprochen, weil ich dir heute Vormittag gesagt habe, den Mund zu halten?"

Itachi nickte.

„Und du wirst erst wieder sprechen, wenn ich dich dazu auffordere?"

Ein erneutes knappes Nicken war die Antwort.

Gedankenverloren biss Kakashi sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er seinen Blick hob und den dunkelhaarigen Mann fixierte.

„Itachi, du bist ein Freak! Ich habe mir keine Illusionen gemacht, dass du anders bist als andere. Ich habe es sogar für nicht ausgeschlossen gehalten, dass du dich nachts als Bergdämon verkleidest und alte Leute erschreckst, aber _wie_ schräg du bist, hätte ich mir nicht ausmalen können."

Er wartete auf eine Entgegnung und der Junge sah ihn bittend an.

'_Ach ja..._'

„Du kannst sprechen", erlaubte ihm Kakashi und verdrehte die Augen.

Itachi sah ihn harmlos an und fragte: „Darf ich das als Kompliment oder als Beleidigung auffassen?"

„Fass es als Charakteranalyse auf", gab Kakashi entnervt zurück.

Itachi lächelte, glitt vor dem Ninja auf die Knie und zog ihn an seinen Handgelenken zu sich auf den Boden.

Er sah ihn freundlich und zugleich ein wenig mitleidig an.

„Kakashi-san. Es ist bedenklich, wie viel Angst du hiervor hast. Wir sind fern ab unserer Lebensrealität. Warum gönnst du deinem Kopf nicht ein wenig Urlaub von dem Bild, was du von mir oder von dir hast und nutzt die Gelegenheit, einfach zu tun, was du dir wünschst und was ich mir wünsche?"

„..."

Itachis dunkle Augen ruhten fragend auf ihm.

„Ich versuche zu verstehen, was du damit meinst"

Itachi seufzte innerlich und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu war nicht so, als stünden derartige Gespräche auf seiner Tagesordnung und wenn er nicht gegen die Uhr spielen müsste, würde er sich vermutlich nicht dazu herablassen, dem scheinbar nicht nur äußerlich Einäugigen, die kleine bunte Welt der sexuellen Vorlieben zu erklären. Wer zum Henker war hier der Erfahrene?

„Von Beginn der Mission an, warst du deutlich sichtbar nicht glücklich darüber, nicht der Teamführer zu sein. Als wir uns...näher gekommen sind, warst du genau _dann_ am glücklichsten wenn _du_ den Ton angeben konntest. Und ich war glücklich, wenn du es getan hast. Heute hast du eine Erektion bekommen, als ich mich um dich gekümmert habe. Und mir ging es nicht anders. Kannst du das Muster erkennen?"

Erneut biss er sich unter dem schwarzen Stoff auf die Lippen und erwiderte: „Wann habe ich denn den Ton angegeben? Es gibt hier nur einen, der das Kommando hat und zwar dich!"

Itachis Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

„Das mag so scheinen, aber das Leben ist nicht so flach wie das Flirtparadies. Die Dinge sind manchmal weniger offensichtlich, als dein stumpfer Verstand es gerne will."

„Du bist ganz schön herrschsüchtig, für jemanden, der gerade erst die Erlaubnis zum Reden erhalten hat."

Sie funkelten sich an und Kakashi grinste amüsiert unter dem Tuch._ 'Dieser kleine devote Boss, unglaublich'_

„Du willst also, dass ich Chef bei dieser Sache bin", sein Finger kreiste zwischen ihnen hin und her, „und dir zeige wo es langgeht, Uchiha?"

„Ja", antwortete er schlicht.

Der Silberhaarige lächelte hässlich.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich hier keinen Finger mehr rühren werde?"

Itachi blinzelte in ironisch an: „Heißt das ja?"

Kakashi stand auf, um sich auf seiner Decke auszustrecken und mit abgestützten Ellenbogen das grüne Buch aufzuschlagen.

„Ich möchte Misosuppe und einen Apfel", er hob die Augen und fügte träge hinzu ,"in genau elf Spalten, entkernt, aber nicht geschält."

Dann versenkte er sich wieder in das Büchlein.

„Ach ja...und Tee und zwar jetzt. Husch husch", ohne seinen Blick vom Buch zu wenden fächelte er mit der Hand, um ihn zur Eile anzutreiben.

Nachdem er mit scheinbarer Selbstverständlichkeit seine Forderungen gestellt hatte, beobachtete er unauffällig über den Buchrand hinweg, die würdevollen, umsichtigen Bewegungen des Dunkelhaarigen und sein Herz klopfte etwas schneller, als angemessen. Er war überrascht und zugegebenermaßen erregt, dass seine kleine Konkubine den Auftrag ohne ein Wiederwort ausführte.

Itachi brachte das Wasser zum kochen und fühlte das grüne Pulver in den Becher, um den Tee aufzugießen. Er glitt mit perfekter Haltung auf seine Fersen und hielt Kakashi das heiße Getränk hin.

„Danke", sagte Kakashi leise und ein wenig beschämt über die Freundlichkeit des anderen, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Gerne". Itachi senkte die dunklen Wimpern.

Niemals hatte er dem Anrühren der Outdoor-Nahrung, die für ihn dem reinen Überleben diente, mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet als jetzt, wo sie zu einem Symbol geworden war. Er sah das graue Auge ab und an über der Lektüre und war zufrieden von dem Älteren beachtet zu werden.

Kakashi begann Gefallen an dem Gedanken zu finden, den Jüngeren zu dominieren und hinter seinem gleichmütigen Gesicht spulten sich, ohne sein Zutun, die merkwürdigsten Filme ab.

Die genau gleichgroßen, weiß-grünen Spalten lagen auf einem Teller und Itachi füllte die klare Suppe in zwei Schälchen.

Er servierte Kakashi das Mahl geschmeidig und höflich, und drehte sich um, um auf seiner Seite des Feuers zu essen, als er die gedämpfte dunkle Stimme des anderen vernahm: „Zieh dich aus, mach dein Knieding und sieh mir zu. Du kannst später essen."

Die kleinen Härchen an seinen Unterarmen stellten sich auf und eine heiß-kalte Welle fuhr durch Itachis Rückgrat. In seinem Kopf traf reflexhafter Widerstand gegen die Anordnung auf den unbedingten Willen, zu gehorchen Er fror in seiner Bewegung ein, drehte sich aber schließlich auf dem Absatz um, um der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Seine Finger öffneten die Knöpfe und Schnallen seiner Anbu-Uniform. Er stand nackt vor dem Kopierninja und zitterte leicht, sowohl vor Erregung, als auch dem kühlen Abendwind.

Dann erinnerte er sich an den zweiten Teil der Forderung und kniete sich vor Kakashi, der lässig im Schneidersitz dasaß und begann die Suppe zu trinken. Nachdem er sie getestet hatte sagte er verwundert und anerkennend: „Das beste Essen bis jetzt."

Über das Gesicht des jungen Uchiha huschte ein Lächeln.

Kakashi aß in aller Seelenruhe und nahm die nackte Schönheit, die die Kälte nicht mochte, außerordentlich zufrieden wahr.

Als er die Schale geleert hatte glitt sein Blick zu dem vollkommen arrangierten Apfel.

„Perfekt."

Er schob sich ein Stück der kühlen, saftigen Frucht in den Mund.

„Das hast du wirklich wundervoll gemacht. Danke"

Er lächelte Itachi an und Itachi erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Wie machst du das nur?", wollte Kakashi wissen.

„Was?"

„Du sitzt frierend und nackt mit einem Ständer vor mir und schaffst es dabei so würdevoll auszusehen, als könnten wir uns geradewegs im Kampf gegenüberstehen."

Itachi errötete und senkte den Kopf. Das Kompliment legte sich warm um seinen kühlen Brustkorb.

Der Ältere zog das Kinn Itachis zu sich, küsste ihn liebevoll und sah ihn eindringlich an, während er in seiner Tasche nestelte und ein Seil hervorholte.

„Leg die Arme auf deinen Rücken", bestimmte er freundlich.

Itachi öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, als er sah, dass Kakashi bereits ärgerlich auf seine Wiederworte wartete.

Mit dem Seil in der Hand vor Itachi hockend umgriff er den knienden Körper und umwickelte die Handgelenke des anderen feste während sein Oberschenkel den bloßen Bauch des anderen streifte.

„Beweg die Hände."

Er wollte prüfen, ob die die Fessel zu locker oder zu straff saß. Perfekt!

Dann setzte er sich wieder auf die Decke, griff nach einer grünen Spalte und steckte sie Itachi in den Mund.

Dankbar kaute er, bevor Kakashi ihm das nächste Stück gab. Der Junge musste hungrig sein und er würde Vitamine brauchen.

„Danke Kakashi-san."

Als die Vogelscheuche 10 perfekte Apfelschnitze in Itachis Magen wusste, hockte er sich wieder vor ihn, sah ihm in die Augen und strich mit seiner Hand leicht über die Härte des Gefesselten.

„Schwing deinen Hintern hoch, aber bleibe auf den Knien."

Itachi richtete sich auf, so dass seine Unterschenkel seinen gerade aufgerichteten Körper trugen. Er krümmte sich als er die warme Hand des anderen wieder auf seinem erregten Geschlecht fühlte.

„Magst du das, Itachi?", fragte die leise Stimme lockend.

Der dunkle Kopf nickte.

„Ah das ist gut. Denn ich mag das auch. Es gibt nur einen Haken an der Sache für dich. Du darfst nicht Kommen und", grinste Kakashi hinterhältig, „und du darfst dich nicht bewegen."

'_Fuck!'_

Kakashi legte seine linke Hand zwischen den Bauch und den wippenden Ständer seines Liebhabers und steckte den Zeigefinger der Rechten in Itachis Mund. Als die sanften Lippen sich um seinen Finger legten, schloss er kurz die Augen, damit die Lust ihn nicht fortspülte.

„Schön nass machen."

Er zog den benetzten Finger aus Itachis Mund und fuhr langsam und feste mit ihm den Schaft entlang bis hoch zur pinkfarbenen Eichel des Nackten, wobei er mit der anderen Handfläche von der anderen Seite gegen das harte Fleisch presste. Itachi zischte und spannte jeden Muskel an um nicht zu zappeln.

Mit der linken ummantelte Kakashi den hellen Schwanz und kreiste mit dem feuchten Zeigefinger um die die dickste stelle der Eichel, um auf ihrem Kopf zu halten und aufreizend mit dem kleinen Spalt zu spielen, der klare Flüssigkeit absonderte. Itachi dachte, explodieren zu müssen. Er wollte kommen und er wollte sich bewegen und die Anstrengung seiner Willenskraft ließ, trotz der Kälte, kleine Schweißtropfen auf seiner Haut perlen.

„Das machst du gut, Itachi", gurrte der Silberhaarige und das Lob entlockte dem Raben einen schwachen, glücklichen Seufzer.

„Sieh hin", befahl Kakashi und Itachi fluchte innerlich. Dieser Bastard wusste, wie viel von seiner Konzentration abhing, die er nicht aufrecht erhalten konnte, wenn er den begehrenswerten Jounin dabei betrachtete, mit seinen schwieligen Händen an seinem Schwanz herumspielten.

Er sah, dass der Ninja nun mit beiden Daumen sein schmerzhaft erigiertes Glied entlangfuhr und er stöhnte. Vor der empfindlichsten Stelle stoppten seine Hände und ohne nachzudenken drückte er Kakashis Händen seinen Schwanz entgegen.

_'Nicht gut'_

Die Hände wurden von seinem heißen Fleisch genommen und er fühlte einen scharfen stechenden Schmerz auf seinem Oberschenkel, der ihn gefährlich zu Wanken brachten. Kakashi hatte mit Nachdruck, aber nicht brutal mit seiner Handfläche zugeschlagen.

„Du gierige kleine Schlampe", stellte er ohne Zorn in seiner Stimme fest.

Itachi fletschte die Zähne.

Eine unendlich lange Minute verstrich, bevor Kakashi ihn erneut berührte.

„Ich hoffe du bist diesmal ein wenig mehr bei der Sache."

Zähneknirschend nickte Itachi.

Die Hand schloss sich um den Schaft und fuhr ihn aufreizend hinauf und wieder hinunter und der Ältere grinste, als er den Uchiha, verzweifelt um seine Körperspannung bedacht nach Luft schnappen hörte. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und seine andere Hand streichelte Itachis Hoden.

Er konnte nicht anders, die heftigen Empfindungen überrollten ihn und er krümmte seinen Oberkörper, als sei Knie weich wurden.

Ein erneuter brennender Schlag traf seine empfindliche Haut und ein zweiter folgte in kurzem Abstand.

Und wieder eine Pause, die dem Dunkelhaarigen schlimmer schien, als jeder Schmerz.

„Mach weiter, Kakashi!"

„Womit es jetzt noch länger dauert, meine kleine Prinzessin", erwiderte Kakashi zufrieden und griff nach seinem lauwarmen Tee, den er schlückchenweise und ohne Hast austrank.

Wären seine Hände nicht gefesselt, hätte Itachi ihn erwürgen müssen. Er war so heiß, er verging vor Lust, er wollte erlöst werden.

Itachis Lider flatterten, als die Hände seine schmerzende Geilheit linderten und ihn masturbierten. Er keuchte und wusste, sich nicht länger zurückhalten zu können. Scheinbar war dem Jounin das nicht entgangen, denn wieder ließ er von ihm ab.

Er hatte beschlossen, den Schwierigkeitsgrad zu erhöhen. Er steckte seinen Finger in seinen Mund und Itachi betrachtete ihn fasziniert und fast ein wenig eifersüchtig dabei, weil es sich nicht um seinen eigenen Mund handelte.

Die tropfnassen Finger zwischen seinen Lippen hervorziehend, lächelte er Itachi freundlich an und sagte gelassen: „Spreize die Beine für mich, ok?"

Itachi schob seine mittlerweile aufgeschürften Knie auseinander und Kakashi griff zwischen seine Beine um seine Finger an das heiße Loch zu drücken, während er mit der Handfläche über die feuchte Eichel seines schönen Opfers rieb.

Itachi schloss die Augen. Sich nicht zu rühren würde unmöglich werden.

Kakashi war hingerissen.

Es übertraf seine Vorstellungskraft bei weitem, wie sehr er es genoss, den stolzen Uchiha an die Grenze seiner legendären Disziplin zu drängen.

Während die eine Hand sich lässig der Erektion des Uchiha-Jungen zuwendete, durchdrang der Finger der anderen den Widerstand des störrischen Muskelringes.

Er hörte Itachi, der gefährlich schwankte, keuchen. Es stellte eine Herausforderung, ohne den Einsatz seiner Arme das Gleichgewicht zu halten, dar.

Itachi war gleichzeitig im Himmel und in der Hölle. Die Hände an seinen intimen Stellen peitschten fast unerträgliche Lust durch seinen Körper und gleichzeitig musste er sich zwingen, ihr zu widerstehen. Er merkte, wie sein Orgasmus sich ankündigte und beschloss, es Kakashi nicht wissen zu lassen. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach, dieses Gefühl, das sich nicht entscheiden konnte, Agonie oder Ekstase zu sein, an seinem Gipfel zerschellen zu lassen.

Itachi spürte, wie Kakashi einen zweiten Finger sehr langsam in ihn führte und unwillkürlich stemmte er sich gegen die Hand, beugte seinen Oberkörper, sodass seine Knie für einen Moment unter ihm zusammensackten. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und nahm verzweifelt wahr, wie die warmen Hände sich von seiner feuchten, kühlen Haut lösten.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Kakashi ausholen, um mit zwei gezielten, harten Hieben auf die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu zielen. Er zuckte und zog zischend Luft ein, konfrontiert mit dem stechenden Schmerz.

Kakashi hockte vor ihm und er hörte ihn sagen: „Itachi, mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du gerade fast gekommen wärst. Die Spielregel lautet: Kein Orgasmus. Wenn es wieder soweit ist, gib mir ein Zeichen."

„Du verdammter Bastard!", fauchte Itachi wütend.

Kakashis Augen ruhten gelassen auf ihm, als er sanft erwiderte: „Du solltest vorsichtiger mit deinen Wünschen umgehen. Vergiss nicht, dass _du_ mich darum gebeten hast dich zu dominieren. Wenn dir inzwischen aufgegangen ist, dich geirrt zu haben, dann sag es mir jetzt, wir buchen es als Fehler ab und vergessen die Angelegenheit. Wenn nicht, dann überzeuge mich, dass es dir ernst ist."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt..."

„Ich will nicht diskutieren. Gib mir eine klare Ansage, die ich verstehe", schnitt der Silberhaarige ihm mit ruhiger Stimme das Wort ab.

Kakashi wollte Itachi nicht gegen seinen Willen verletzen. Nichts lag ihm ferner als das. Wenn der Junge sich verschätzt hatte, würde er aufhören. So etwas konnte passieren, auch wenn er es bedauern würde.

Itachi riss seine Augen auf fing fiebrig den Blick des anderen, seine Lippen bebten, unfähig zu antworten, weil ihm bewusst wurde, ihm wirklich vertrauen zu können. Kakashi würde auf ihn achten und sein letzter Widerstand schmolz in der Sonne dieser Erkenntnis. Er war zu keinem Zeitpunkt ihrer Mission glücklicher gewesen als in diesem Augenblick.

Während er Kakashi ernst in die Augen sah, begann er zu flüstern, zu leise, als das Kakashi es verstehen konnte. Er rückte mit dem Gesicht so nahe an Itachi, dass er den warmen Atem fühlte und hörte ihn wispern: „Danke, für das, was du für mich tust. Es ist exakt das, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Ich bitte dich fort zu fahren. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beschimpft habe."

Jedes leise Wort meinte Itachi so wie er es sagte und der Jounin fühlte eine lang vergessene Wärme durch seine Brust fließen.

Er hob das verschwitzte, gerötete Gesicht vor ihm leicht an und küsste Itachi langsam und gefühlvoll, den Nachgeschmack der Worte kostend.

„Ok", antwortete er leise, „Halt noch ein wenig durch für mich."

Itachi nickte und die Hand spielte an seinem hellen Nippel, während die andere sich wieder zwischen seine bleichen, festen Backen drängte. Der Jounin berührte bewusst nicht die Erektion seines Opfers, um es Itachi nicht noch schwerer zu machen. Mittlerweile begann er zu begreifen, dass die schlimmste Strafe für den Jungen darin bestand, nicht zum Orgasmus kommen zu dürfen.

Kakashi begann ihn geschickt mit seinen Fingern zu zu ficken und Itachi winselte vor frustrierter Anstrengung, sich nicht bewegen zu dürfen.

„Das machst du gut..."

„Bitte schneller..."

„Halte dich zurück", antwortete Kakashi warnend und hieb erneut hart und fest mit einer kurzen effizienten Bewegung auf die helle Haut, zusehend, wie der andere gepeinigt zusammenzuckte. Es war nicht so als würde er Itachi gerne wehtun, aber würde die Strafe ausbleiben, schnappte das Selbstbewusstsein des Jungen wieder über und er würde jeden Respekt verlieren, soviel wusste der Jounin. Das heiße Spiel war ohne Respekt allerdings weniger wert, als eine stumpfe Klinge in einem Schwertkampf.

Er führte die Hand, die den Jüngeren gerade geschlagen hatte, geduldig zu dem harten geschwollenen Penis und begann ihn zu streicheln.

„Arggghh."

Itachi grollte und schwach warnte er: „Nicht..."

Kakashi verstand und seine Hand bewegte sich nicht länger.

Er nahm nahm einen dritten Finger hinzu, um den Schwarzhaarigen weiter zu dehnen und ließ seine Finger schneller ein und ausfahren. Itachi kniff die Augen zusammen und das Gefühl, sich vollständig auflösen zu müssen, überwältigte ihn. Seine Disziplin schwand allmählich und in seinen Hoden schien eine Feuersbrunst zu lodern.

Gequält beugte er den Oberkörper nach vorne und schrie unterdrückt, der Schweiß tropfte unberührt von allem, von den schwarzen Strähnen auf den Boden.

Kakashi verlangsamte das Tempo und sah den Schmerz in Itachis Gesicht.

Er drückte den zitternden Körper an sich, legte seine Hand auf das steinharte Glied, während seine Finger sich rhythmisch im engen Eingang des anderen bewegten und flüsterte in das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen: „Komm für mich, Itachi"

Die erlösenden Worte ließen ihn stöhnen, er krümmte sich und presste sein Becken abwechselnd gegen die Hand, die sich mit seiner Hinterseite beschäftigte und diejenige, die sich um seinen Penis kümmerte. Er merkte, wie er die Balance verlor und von Kakashi gehalten wurde. Er riss seinen Mund auf und schrie gegen das dunkle Shirt des Silberhaarigen, als der Druck sich löste, den warmen starken Körper an sich fühlend und zerfloss vor Lust, als sein Orgasmus ihn gierig auffraß. Das Winden seines Oberkörpers ebbte ab und der Rabe wurde still, nur sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. Kakashi fühlte den warmen Samen auf seiner Faust. Sachte schob er seinen Liebhaber auf die Fersen, fand seinen Blick, und leckte sich sorgsam die milchige, körperwarme Flüssigkeit von der Hand. Itachi stöhnte bei dem Anblick tief auf, ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft auf den Oberschenkel des vor ihm hockenden Ninja gleiten und seiner Kehle entfuhr ein erleichtertes, vibrierendes Seufzen.

Für die letzte Stunde hätte er seine Seele ohne weiteres dem Teufel verkauft.

Kakashi strich zärtlich über das dunkle Haar.

„Du warst großartig, Itachi."

Itachi murmelte etwas Unverständliches in sein Bein.

Nach einer Weile richtete er sich auf und Kakashi griff um ihn, um die Fesseln zu lösen.

Dann ließ er sich auf seinen Schlafsack fallen und atmete tief durch.

Der Dunkelhaarige tauchte über ihm auf.

„Lass mich etwas für dich tun."

„Itachi..."

„Bitte", hauchte die Stimme nachdrücklich und Kakashi seufzte ergeben.

Langsam begann Itachi, ihn zu entkleiden und breitete die Decke sorgfältig über ihnen aus. Der Jounin sollte nicht frieren.

Kakashi fühlte die heiße, raue Zunge über seine Knospen streichen und stieß einen wohligen Laut aus.

Die zarten Hände glitten über seinen Oberkörper, berührten ihn leicht und sein Mund bedeckte den Körper des Älteren mit Küssen. Itachi wollte sich jedem Millimeter Haut widmen und genoss es Kakashi seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Seine Zunge spürte das vernarbte Gewebe auf seiner Brust, die weiche Rundung seiner Hüfte, die kleinen Haare auf den Oberschenkeln und wendete sich deren Innenseite zärtlich zu. Die eifrigen Fingerspitzen glitten über den Bauch, die Brust, die Arme Kakashis und seine Lippen sehnten sich nach dem großen, erigierten Glied.

„Darf ich...?"

„Bitte", antwortete die Vogelscheuche lächelnd.

Itachi berührte sanft die Spitze des anderen mit seinen Lippen und stöhnte, als er den Schaft mit seinem Mund eroberte. Er schob sich langsam vor und unterdrückte seinen Würgereflex so gut er konnte. Angenehm überrascht registrierte er die Hand in seinem Haar.

Er öffnete seine Kehle für Kakashi und fühlte die mächtige Instanz sanft eindringen. Gierig bewegte er seinen Mund auf und ab, um zwischenzeitlich Luft zu holen. Er hatte den Bogen noch nicht heraus, ihn tief in seine Kehle zu nehmen, ohne gleichzeitig zu ersticken. Speichel floss aus seinem Mund.

Der nasse Film, der sich um seinen Ständer bildete, erregte Kakashi mehr, als alles andere. Sanft drückte er den Kopf tiefer gegen sich und atmete stockend aus.

Die Lust seines Liebhabers zu fühlen, beflügelte den Jüngeren, er schloss seine Hände zart um die Hoden des Jounin und hörte zufrieden das Keuchen, mit dem Kakashi auf die Zuwendung reagierte.

Er schob ihn immer wieder in seinen Mund und spürte erregt den Griff in seinem Haar, der seinen Kopf ohne Hast dirigierte.

„Oh Gott, Itachi...das ist so gut..."

Itachi fühlte sich wieder hart werden. Wie konnte der andere ihn so schnell zu neuer Lust treiben? Es war nicht so, als wäre er vor Kurzem nicht vollständig ausgepowert gewesen.

Voller Lust führte sich den geschmeidigen Penis wieder ein und diesmal behielt er ihn tief in sich, um ihn ein und ausgleiten zu lassen.

Kakashis Hände krallten sich in die , war der Junge gut! Er schleuderte seine Hüfte gegen den warmen Mund und begann heftiger zu stöhnen und sich zu wälzen. Die Wangen des anderen strichen über seine zitternden Oberschenkel und Kakashi ließ los und feuerte eine heiße Ladung in die willige Mundhöhle seines Liebhabers. Er fühlte mehr und mehr Samen seinem Hoden entweichen, sein Gesicht spannte sich an und er atmete kurz und unregelmäßig.

Itachi spürte das scharfe Aroma auf seiner Zunge. Er war glücklich, Kakashi so erregt zu haben, dass er kam. Genüsslich schluckte er das Sperma und fühlte den erschlaffenden Schwanz in seinem Mund, den er nach einer Weile vorsichtig freiließ, um seinen Kopf auf der warmen Grube zwischen Schamhaar und Nabel des anderen zu betten.

Über ihnen hatte sich die Dunkelheit wie ein schwarzes Tuch ausgebreitet. Sie lauschten dem nahen Ruf einer unbeteiligten Eule und schlossen erschöpft die Augen.

Itachi fühlte wie sein Verstand entspannt davonschwebte und sich im Bild eines blauen Himmels, der angenehm zu surren schien, auflöste.

Kakashi vernahm die regelmäßigen Atemzüge und schob den Schlafenden vorsichtig von seinem Körper.

Er zog sich rasch an und legte die zweite Decke über den nackten Jungen, um anschließend Holz auf das schwächelnde Feuer zu legen und seine aufmerksamen Augen über die Umgebung gleiten zu lassen.

Er war froh, nicht reden, nicht erklären zu müssen. Er hatte diese Seite seines Wesens bereits in ein paar verschwommenen Nächten an sich wahrgenommen, aber seiner Natur entsprechend, als alkoholbedingtes Stresssymptom abgetan. Diesmal konnte keines von beiden ihn entschuldigen. Er hatte nicht getrunken und die Mission war der reinste Erholungsurlaub.

Er lachte in sich herein, als er darüber nachdachte, wie außerordentlich geschickt der Uchiha-Junge ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine dunkle Seite zu offenbaren, als hätte er einen weiteren geheimen Sensor, der ihn die Abgründe anderer zielsicher orten ließ.

Kakashi spannte die Schultern. Warum nicht? Seine ausgeprägten Moralvorstellungen ließen das Sexuelle außen vor. Er war immer der Ansicht gewesen, jeder solle in dieser Hinsicht nach seiner Fasson selig werden, solange niemandem Schaden zugefügt wurde.

Sich die kalten Hände über dem Feuer wärmend, lächelte er und beschloss zu tun, wozu die dunkelhaarige Schönheit ihm geraten hatte: Seinem Kopf ein Wenig Urlaub von seinem Bild über Itachi und sich zu gönnen und die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, zu tun, was sie sich wünschten.

Tief in seinem Hinterkopf drängte sich die Erinnerung an den Moment, an dem der Uchiha diese Worte so leichthin und distinguiert an ihn richtete und sein Verstand wollte nach dem Detail greifen, das seine Augen übersehen hatten: Itachi hatte fast während seiner Ansprache unbemerkt eine Hand zur Faust geballt und ein Schatten von Trauer war über sein Gesicht gehuscht, als der Wind die seidigen Haare über die dunklen Augen geweht hatte. Unsinn, er neigte dazu, zu viel in den Uchiha hinein zu geheimnissen und sah Schatten, wo keine waren.

Er hob den Kopf und der faszinierende Gedanke, dass der Raum über ihm endlos war, der ihn jedes mal beschlich, wenn er das Firmament betrachtete, lösten die Erinnerung an die wehmütigen schwarzen Augen auf, die ihm erst sehr lange Zeit später wieder in den Sinn kommen würde.

…..

Am nächsten Morgen wuschen sie sich gemeinsam im See. Die Kälte ließ Itachi leicht erschaudern, aber entschlossen folgte er Kakashi, durch die Silberfedern und anderen Gräser, um mit Todesverachtung den Schlamm zu durchwaten, um eine steinigen Stelle zu finden.

Kakashi winkte ihn zu sich.

„Hier geht es."

Kakashi ließ die Seife sinken, als Itachi sein langes Haar wusch. Als er die Blicke bemerkte, lächelte er ihm zu. Die Vogelscheuche schien ein Faible für seine Haare zu haben und obwohl er ihm gerne eine kleine Show geliefert hätte, beeilte er sich, fertig zu werden. Die Kälte wirkte sich unangenehm auf seinen Körper aus. Angemessenen, aber zügigen Schrittes begab er sich zum Ufer und warf Kakashi ein Handtuch zu, der es geübt fing.

Er trocknete sich ab, schlang das Handtuch um seine Hüften und folgte Itachi, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt und bereits sein dunkles Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Kakashi schaute auf den blassen unbekleideten Hintern. Er trat zu Itachi und zog ihn an den Hüften an sich küsste mit einem leichten Grollen die nasse Schulter des anderen. Der Jüngere fühlte die Erektion an seinem Rücken und seufzte pflichtschuldig, als Kakashi von ihm abließ und nach seiner Hose griff.

„Wir müssen weiter. Trotz deines niedlichen kleinen Hinterns sind wir Anbu auf Mission."

…...

Ihr Weg führte auf einer schmalen Serpentine hinunter in ein Tal. Sie fühlten, wie es deutlich wärmer wurde und die Vegetation wieder üppiger wuchs. Wilde Ranken, auf die unscheinbare violette Blüten getupft waren, wanden sich um den Fels, und streckten sich der Mittagssonne entgegen.

Als sie hintereinander den ausgetretenen Pfad um eine Haarnadelkurve bogen, fiel ihr Blick auf das Dach eines Häuschens, das am Hang gebaut war.

Neben der einfachen Hütte, deren Pracht hauptsächlich in bunten Malven, die fast bis zur Regenrinne reichten, bestand, kniete ein alter Mann, der mit der Bewirtschaftung eines Gemüsegartens beschäftigt war. Er trug einen großen, flachen Strohhut, um seinen kahlen Schädel vor der Sonne zu schützen und ein weißes altes Hemd mit großen Schweißflecken, aus denen kräftige braune Arme ragten. In der Hand hatte er eine eine Gartenschere und eine Spitzhacke.

Die Anbu blieben stehen und es dauerte eine Weile, ehe der Mann sie bemerkte . Er blickte nach oben und blinzelte gegen die Sonne, um zu erkennen, wer die Einsamkeit seines abgeschiedenen Lebens störte.

„Anbu", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Guten Tag", sagte Kakashi freundlich, um ihre Harmlosigkeit zu signalisieren.

„Ah, ich habe lange keine Anbu mehr gesehen", erwiderte der Alte halb mürrisch, halb neugierig.

Er dachte nach und kratzte sich den Kopf, der wegen der Halme des Strohhutes manchmal ein wenig juckte. Sein sonnengegerbtes, faltiges Gesicht verzog sich abwägend.

Endlich blickte er die beiden direkt an und sagte: „Wie wärs, setzt euch in meinen Garten, esst etwas und erzählt ein wenig über Konoha! Ich habe hier selten Besuch"

Kakashi sah Itachi an, der mit den Achseln zuckte. Ihm lag nichts an Konversationen mit alten Männern, aber er hatte das Glänzen in Kakashis Auge gesehen, als Essen und Faulenzen erwähnt wurden.

„Gerne, vielen Dank", entschied der Teamführer höflich.

Sie landeten mit einem Sprung vor dem Mann, der ein wenig zusammenzuckte. Er hatte vergessen, wie schnell Ninja waren.

„Setzt euch", deutete der Mann auf die Bank, der unter einer wackeligen Pergola, die von den knorrigen Ästen des Jelängerjelieber umschlungen war.

„Mein Name ist Kaneda."

Anstatt sich vorzustellen erwiderte Kakashi: „Sehr angenehm."

Der Mann sah ihn an und nickte verwirrt mit dem Kopf, als ihm aufging, dass er ihre Namen nicht erfahren würde.

„Sie haben einen schönen Garten", merkte Itachi gut erzogen an und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

„Ah ja", der Alte entspannte sich und sah sich zufrieden um. „Ich baue alles selber an. Gerade habe ich die Melonen geerntet. Man muss immer genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden, damit sie nicht fade schmecken. Wenn die Wespen kommen, dann ist es zu spät. Wenn man an sie klopft und es macht pomm, dann ist es gut, ping hingegen...", er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Während er kurz über das tragische Schicksal zu spät geernteter Wassermelonen sann, erinnerte er sich seiner Gastgeberpflichten und lächelte die schweigsamen Shinobi an.

„Ah, ihr seid bestimmt hungrig, wartet hier!"

Die Bienen schwirrten in den Malven und Kakashi verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. Hervorragend!

„Fast könnte ich mich der Illusion hingeben, es existierten wirklich noch Betten!"

Itachi lächelte fein.

„Vermisst du es so sehr?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten."

Sie sahen gleichzeitig einem unscheinbaren braunen Vogel nach, der sich über dem Dachfirst in die Lüfte erhob.

Als Kaneda in seiner schlichten Küche angelangt war, um seine Vorräte zu überprüfen sah er sich misstrauisch nach allen Seiten um, griff zu einem Bleistift und einem Zettel, denen er sich umständlich widmete und lief dann, so rasch es ihm seine alten Beine erlaubten, durch die Hintertür zu dem kleinen Stall, in dem er seine Ziegen unterbrachte. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er die Tür eines Maschendrahtverschlages, band die Kapsel um das dünne Gelenk der braunen Gipfeltaube und ließ sie fliegen.

Der Alte kehrte mit einem Tablett zurück, die die Früchte seiner Selbstversorgung präsentierten, Fladen dünnen Brotes, Beeren und Eingelegtes schwammen in tönernen Schälchen.

Kakashi schielte unauffällig auf den Ulanzi, der auf dem Tablett stand.

„Möchtet ihr einen Becher?"

Itachi, der den begehrlichen Blick des Älteren gesehen hatte antwortete schnell: „Nein danke, wir trinken nicht."

_'Wir!'_

Kakashi machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dem Jungen fürchterlich weh zu tun, wenn er sich noch einmal wie seine Ehefrau aufführen sollte.

„Kommen Sie aus Yugakure?"

„Ja, ursprünglich. Ich habe einige Zeit als Schmied in Konoha gelebt, als ich jung war., deshalb wusste ich sofort, wer ihr seid. Aber als meine Frau vor wenigen Jahren gestorben ist, bin ich zurückgekehrt."

„Oh, dann kennen Sie Konoha wohl recht gut. Lebt ihre Verwandtschaft dort?", betrieb Itachi die Konversation.

„Nein", antwortete der Mann knapp und sah zur Seite, „Ich bin lieber für mich alleine."

Sie wechselten das Thema und als sie dankend gegessen hatten, trieb Itachi zum Aufbruch an.

„Ich habe eine Scheune, nicht weit von hier...falls ihr eine geschützte Behausung für die Nacht sucht. Sie liegt etwas höher."

Kakashi lächelte: „Danke, das wäre uns sehr recht."

Sie ließen sich den Weg beschreiben und der Mann sah den beiden hinterher, bis sie hinter einer Kuppel verschwanden.

Der Aufstieg würde keine halbe Stunde benötigen. Die Sonne stand tief und der Abend würde bald hereinbrechen.

„Wir sollten uns ein wenig Zeit lassen", sagte Itachi grimmig.

„Ja", nickte Kakashi. „Wir beobachten die Hütte. Wir werden sehen, wer schneller war, der Vogel oder wir."

Den scharfen Augen der Sharingan-Besitzern war das Tier mit dem kleinen metallen Zylinder nicht entgangen.

Sie verbargen sich hinter den großen Azaleen, von wo aus sie die Scheune im Blick hatten und zogen ihre Masken und Mäntel über.

Als die Sonne den Rand des Horizontes berührte kamen sie. Sie beobachteten, wie die beiden Ninja die Hütte inspizierten und vorsichtig hineingingen. Wenn sie niemanden vorfänden, würden sie sich innen verstecken, um auf die Anbu zu warten und sie überraschend anzugreifen.

„Ich denke ein schlichtes Katon dürfte reichen", sagte Itachi.

Ein kleiner Feuerball und die Scheune samt ihrer Verfolger wäre Geschichte.

„Yo."

Lautlos glitten sie zu der Scheune, in der Itachi die beiden Chakren sah. Sie hatten die Anbu nicht bemerkt. Itachi schob die Maske auf seine Stirn, konzentrierte sich und wendete das Katon an. Der gleißende Feuerball erhellte die Anhöhe und die Explosion zerriss das Gebäude mitsamt seiner Gäste.

Itachi drehte sich um, aber Kakashi sah den Flammen zu, wie sie in die Luft schlugen, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner der beiden überlebt hatte. Sein Misstrauen hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Wie der andere es geschafft hatte, der Scheune zu entkommen, war Kakashi ein Rätsel und vorsichtig näherte er sich der Gestalt.

Den angeschlagenen Ninja zu besiegen, war ein Leichtes gewesen und nachdem er aufgeräumt hatte, sah er sich nach Itachi um, der verschwunden war.

Er nahm die Spur auf und folgte ihr.

Itachi saß auf der Bank vor Kanedas Haus. Auf dem wackeligen Tisch stand der Ulanzi und Kakashi sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Wo ist Kaneda?"

Itachi lächelte und seine Augen blitzten teuflisch als er unschuldig antwortete: „Verreist."

Kakashi schloss die Augen und sagte mit unterdrücktem Ärger: „Er war ein harmloser alter Mann, der seine Leute warnen wollte. Pech für uns, aber kein..."

„Wir wissen nicht ob er harmlos war", unterbrach Itachi ihn unbeeindruckt und hob die Brauen, „und außerdem wolltest du ein Bett, oder?"

Murrend setzte der Jounin sich auf die Bank und seufzte entnervt.

Itachi reichte ihm einen gefüllten Becher.

„Wir hätte ihn nicht hierlassen können. Und das weißt du."

Kakashi kostete den Wein und nickte. Er verabscheute es, Zivilisten zu töten und begriff, dass Itachi sich dessen bewusst war. Die Vogelscheuche war dankbar, die unangenehme Aufgabe von seinem Teamführer abgenommen bekommen zu haben.

Er spürte wie die kleine Menge Alkohol durch seinen Körper floss und ihn entspannte. Er konnte schnell umschalten, das Töten gehörte zu seinem Leben, auch wenn es ihm keinerlei Vergnügen bereitete.

Hätte es besser sein können! Ein klarer Abend, ein Bett für die Nacht, der starke Duft des Jelängerjelieber in der Nase, Wein und der heißeste, intelligenteste, brillanteste Mann neben sich, der darauf wartete ihm zu Diensten zu sein?

Itachi spürte wie Kakashis Anspannung sich löste. Schon seit dem Morgen hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. Er ließ sich seine erwartungsvolle Erregung nicht anmerken und umso mehr fühlte er einen glücklichen, kleinen Stich in seiner Brust als er die Hände des Silberhaarigen auffordernd an seiner Hüfte spürte. Kakashi zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, so dass sie sich ansehen konnten und Itachi auf der Bank kniete, die Beine des anderen zwischen seinen Knien.

Kakashi fixierte ihn mit seinem Auge. Die schwarze Maske, die er nur zum trinken heruntergezogen hatte, verdeckte den Rest seiner Miene. Seine Hände umfassten das Porzellangesicht mit den schönen kalten Augen und während er die schwarzen Haare zurück strich sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Itachi, bitte geh ins Haus und bereite uns den Futon. Beziehe ihn frisch, nimm unsere eigenen Decken und entferne alles Persönliche des Alten. Keine Bilder, keine Fotos, keine Dekoration. Zünde ein paar Kerzen an oder was du im Haus sonst findest", er brach ab und Itachi nickte. Kakashi fuhr fort, beugte sich ein wenig näher zum Gesicht des anderen und seine Stimme wurde noch ein wenig leiser. „Und danach stellst du einen Stuhl für mich hin, ziehst dich aus und wartest vor ihm auf mich. Auf allen Vieren."

Itachi lief ein angenehmes Frösteln über den Rücken. Die Worte brachten seine Lust zum Klingen und in seinem Unterleib breitete sich Hitze aus.

„Tust du das für mich?", fragte der Jounin schmeichelnd.

Itachi lächelte und ließ sich elegant von Kakashis Schoß gleiten.

Als er im Türrahmen verschwand, verschränkte der Jounin hochzufrieden die Arme im Nacken, grinste, sah auf zum Himmel und wusste, er war ein glücklicher Mann.

Itachi befolgte die Anweisungen schnell und sorgfältig. Er entfernte nicht nur die persönlichen Gegenstände, sondern brachte, bis auf den Stuhl, das Bett und ein Regal alles in das kleine Schlafzimmer des ehemaligen Bewohners, aus dem er den Futon gezerrt hatte. Als das letzte Bild abgehängt und das Sofa verschwunden war, blickte er sich um.

Kakashi wollte nicht an das tragische Opfer erinnert werden? Dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass ihn nichts daran erinnerte.

Kerzen hatte er schnell gefunden, sie lagen auf einem Brett über der Pumpe in der Mitte der Küche. Er zündete sie mit den langen Streichhölzern an und verteilte sie im Raum. Im Haus gab es keine Stromquellen, obwohl Itachi mit einem, wenigstens kleinen, Generator gerechnet hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Wäscheschrank gefunden hatte und er entschied sich, statt die Matte mit nur einem Laken, mit dreien zu überziehen. Mit militärischer Ordnung bereitete er das Bett vor und die Decken lagen so perfekt gefaltet darauf, dass man sich an ihnen hätte schneiden können.

Er war aufgeregt. Kakashis natürliche Autorität war einfach zu sexy. Zweifelnd besah er sein Werk. Der Raum sah fast stilvoll aus. Er überlegte, was fehlte und entschlossen durchquerte er den Raum, um mit einem großen Spiegel in den Händen zurückzukehren , den er lautlos an die Wand gegenüber des Bettes lehnte. Er arrangierte drei weitere Kerzen davor und befand seinen Sinn für Ästhetik doppelt befriedigt.

Langsam legte er seine Kleidung ab und schnupperte unwillkürlich unter seinen Achseln. Alles Ok.

Itachi legte seine Kleidung sorgfältig zusammen und begann die gewünschte Position einzunehmen, indem er seine Handflächen und seine Knie auf den abgewetzen Holzboden stellte. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und sein Körper war so angespannt und erregt, ihn sich fragen zu lassen, wie allein ein Gedanke sich derart auf sein gesamtes System auswirken konnte.

Itachi schämte sich nicht, er liebte es und fand es schlichtweg heiß. Er konnte sich nichts besseres vorstellen, als hier zu knien und alles zu tun, was der silberhaarige Sexgott verlangte. Keine Verantwortung, keine Kontrolle, vollständige Fürsorge. Es war der Himmel.

Kakashi spähte durch das Fenster und sah den Schwarzhaarigen warten. Der Anblick war so erregend, ihn ohne darüber nachzudenken, seinen harten Schwanz berühren zu lassen. Scheiße, gegen ihn selbst war Jirayia eine wahre Klosterschülerin!

Er nahm die Flasche und den Becher vom Tisch und trat leise ins Haus.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi trat in das schwach beleuchtete Zimmer, zog seine Schuhe aus und sah sich um. Itachi hatte perfekte Arbeit geleistet.

Seinen blassen, todbringenden Körper vor sich zu sehen, raubte ihm den Verstand und langsam näherte er sich dem Stuhl, um sich darauf niederzulassen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel und er grinste. Es war nicht so, dass sein kleiner Diener ihn nicht genau wissen ließ, was er wollte.

„Du hast den Raum sehr gut vorbereitet, danke. Aber ich entsinne mich nicht, etwas über Spiegel gesagt zu haben."

Itachi hob den Kopf und blickte ihn mit sanfter Arroganz an: „Ich dachte, so etwas gehört zu haben."

Die beiden grinsten sich an.

Er umfasste Itachis Zopf, zog leicht an ihm und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Spiegel das schwarze Haar wie eine Leine benutzend, so dass Itachi nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm auf allen Vieren zu folgen. Vor dem Spiegel stoppte er und brachte Itachi in eine Position, die seinen ganzen Körper reflektierte.

Er drehte sich um, griff nach dem Wein und dem Stuhl, stellte ihn vor Itachi, setzte sich und goss Wein in den Becher. Er betrachtete die Szene im Spiegel und blickte den zweiten Kakashi träge an, dann führte er den Becher zu seinen Lippen, nahm einen Schluck und stellte ihn auf Itachis Rücken ab, als wäre er ein Tisch.

Itachi zuckte überrascht, als der kühle Boden seinen Rücken berührte und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, um zu sehen, was es war.

„Ich möchte keinen Tropfen verschüttet sehen, Itachi. Und ach ja, ich denke der Spiegel sollte meiner Freude dienen und nicht deiner. Du darfst nur hineinsehen, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Und ich hoffe dieses Mal denkst du nicht, etwas anderes gehört zu haben,als ich tatsächlich gesagt habe", flirtete der Jounin mit gefährlichem Unterton.

Itachi spannte die Kiefermuskeln an und unterdrückte die aufsässigen Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Noch bedeutete es kein Problem den Becher zu balancieren, aber nicht hinsehen zu dürfen, was Kakashi tat, war eines.

Der Maskierte erhob sich und hockte sich hinter Itachi. Zärtlich strich er über die Pobacken und der andere vibrierte leicht.

„Ich möchte heute Nacht lange etwas von dir haben und ich weiß wie schnell du kommst, Itachi, wenn ich nicht für deine Beherrschung sorge. Ich habe heute nicht vor, mich von deiner Geilheit tyrannisieren zu lassen und alle zwei Minuten darüber zu diskutieren, ob du kommen darfst und was du brauchst. Von daher habe ich mir etwas überlegt."

Itachi fühlte die raue Handfläche Kakashis an seinem Ständer und schauderte.

'_Was wäre ich nur ohne meinen reichhaltigen Erfahrungsschatz aus Pornobüchern'_, lächelte Kakashi in sich hinein.

„Sieh hin", forderte Kakashi ihn auf und Itachi sah im Spiegel hellblaues Chakra aus der Fingerspitze des Silberhaarigen im den Ansatz seines Penis fließen und sich feste darum schließen.

_Eine wirklich gemeine Idee'_, dachte der Rabe anerkennend und schluckte kurz darauf schwer, als er zu ahnen begann, zu welcher Bürde sich der Ring entwickeln konnte.

Kakashi strich wieder über die Pobacken und drückte mit der anderen Hand den dunkelhaarigen Kopf behutsam nach unten, um die Spiegelzeit zu beenden.

Die Hände auf seinem Körper, die ihm ein wohliges Seufzen entlockten ließen ihn um ein Haar den vollen Becher auf seinem Rücken vergessen, der einen Zentimeter verrutschte.

Den Augen des Älteren war die kleine Szene nicht entgangen und er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er fiel. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und fuhr mit seiner bloßen Fußspitze die Innenseite Itachis Oberschenkels entlang, sparte den Intimbereich aus und setzte seinen Weg über den Bauch fort. Itachi spannte sich an, verdammt das kitzelte! Auf der Brust angekommen kehrte der Fuß um und dieses Mal strich Kakashi mit dem Fußrücken provozierend langsam über den Schaft.

Der Uchiha-Erbe keuchte und spannte seine Rückenmuskulatur an, als könne er das Gefäß damit festhalten. Wenn der Jounin weiter so machte, würde er es nicht lange im Gleichgewicht halten können. Er wünschte sich, der Fuß würde ihn stärker berühren. Es überraschte ihn, wie gierig er wurde, sobald der Ältere ihn berührte. Sobald er die Haut des anderen fühlte, das gelassene Gesicht oder die gelangweilte Stimme hörte, wollte er alles und zwar sofort und begann schon nach kurzer Zeit jede Geduld zu verlieren.

Kakashi trank noch einen Schluck, während er mit seinem Zeh lässig den Hoden des anderen streichelte und grinste, als der Rücken des Jungen angesichts der kurzen Freiheit sich durchdrückte.

Wieder wurde der Becher auf ihm abgestellt. Kakashi zog den Fuß zurück und kam hinter den Jungen. Er umfasste seine Hüften und drückte seine knochenharte Erektion durch seine Hose gegen die runden Halbkugeln. Itachi stöhnte und fühlte seinen eigenen Schwanz pochen. Die Hände glitten über die Oberschenkel und dann zu den Backen, um sie ein wenig zu spreizen. Alle Bewegungen führte der Jounin umsichtig und geschickt aus, um nicht Schuld am Fallen des Bechers zu tragen.

Seine Hilflosigkeit machte es Itachi noch schwerer zu machen, seine Geilheit zu kontrollieren. Alle seine Sinne waren eingespannt. Seine Körperspannung, seine Gedanken, der Becher, die harte Hitze an seinem Hintern.

„Hmm, ich glaube du würdest gerne gefickt wäre bestimmt ein lohnenswerter Anblick für dich, wenn du dabei in den Spiegel schauen dürftest, mir jedenfalls gefällt, was ich sehe...", drehte Kakashi genüsslich an dem kleinen Schräubchen im Gehirn seines Liebhabers.

Bebend atmete Itachi ein und der Schmerz in seinem Schwanz beantwortete das Gedankenspiel des anderen.

Der Jounin legte seine Hand um Itachis Penis und flüsterte rau: „Ich nehme auch an, du würdest gerne sehen, wie ich dich lecke und mit meiner Zunge ficke."

Itachi blieb das Herz fast stehen, es verschlug ihm den Atem und eine Welle der Lust ergriff seinen Körper, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Er fühlte den Becher seiner Kontrolle entgleiten und bevor er scheppernd zu Boden ging, hatte der talentierte Jounin ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung aufgefangen. Die Hälfte des Weins ergoss sich allerdings verschüttet auf den Holzdielen.

„Das war nicht gut, Itachi. Du hast dich nicht beherrscht, mich um meinen Ulanzi gebracht und den Boden beschmutzt ", tadelte ihn Kakashi und Itachi biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Es tat ihm leid, den anderen enttäuscht zu haben.

Er riss die Augen entsetzt auf, als er die freundliche aber bestimmte Stimme Kakashis vernahm: „Mach sauber und leck den Wein vom Boden."

„Nein", Itachi schüttelte den gesenkten Kopf. Er würde _nichts_ von irgendwelchen Böden lecken. Niemals.

„Ach so. Nun, ich schätze dann kann ich dir nicht entgegenkommen, in Hinblick auf den Spiegel."

Kakashi grinste teuflisch, als er Lust und Stolz gleichermaßen an Itachi zerren sah.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich bringe dich später dafür um", drohte Itachi wütend, als die Lust den Kampf gewonnen hatte.

Mit Todesverachtung und tiefer Abscheu senkte er den Kopf und streckte vorsichtig die Zunge nach der vergossenen Flüssigkeit aus. Sie glitt über den rauen Boden und er nahm die stark schmeckende Flüssigkeit, die mit dem Aroma alten Holzes getränkt war, auf.

Er meinte, kommen zu müssen, als er den doppelten Itachi in dieser würdelosen Stellung sah. Gott der Junge war heiß, heiß, heiß. Er musste den Blick abwenden und sich zur Ruhe ermahnen, um nicht über ihn herzufallen.

Als er den Alkohol aufgeleckt hatte, warf er Kakashi einen vernichtenden Blick zu und begab sich wieder auf alle Viere.

Kakashi kniete sich vor ihn, hob Itachis Kinn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Itachi öffnete die Lippen und fühlte die Zunge des anderen über seine gleiten. „Du schmeckst gut", murmelte der Jounin, bevor sein Blick klar wurde und er Itachi ernst ansah.

„Jetzt werde ich dich bestrafen müssen, weil du den Becher fallen gelassen hast."

„Aber du hast mich doch schon bestraft!", empörte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich würde annehmen, es ist eine Selbstverständlichkeit die Sauerei, die man macht auch aufzuwischen", bemerkte Kakashi schlicht.

Daraufhin erhob er sich und Itachi hörte ihn den Raum durchqueren und ein paar leise Geräusche wiesen auf das Aufnehmen von Gegenständen hin. Er hörte ihn zurückkehren und Dinge auf den Stuhl ablegen. Gerne hätte er den Kopf gehoben, aber das hätte seinen Liebhaber vermutlich nicht gefallen. So verkniff er sich den Blick und fragte sich ängstlich und erregt, was Kakashi vorhaben mochte.

Der Einäugige ließ seine Finger in die Spalte des anderen gleiten und tupfte ein wenig von dem Öl, das er in der Küche gefunden hatte, gegen den pulsierenden Eingang des anderen, um ihn jederzeit penetrieren zu können.

Das Stöhnen Itachis, der unwillkürlich das Becken kreiste, um ihn in sich zu locken quittierte er mit einem leichten Klatschen auf seinen Hintern. Er erhob sich und griff nach einer der Kerzen, die auf der Sitzfläche standen. Drei weiße, dicke, kurze Lichter und eine schmale hohe Kerze beleuchteten den Stuhl und warfen ihr Bild im Spiegel zurück.

Er hielt die lange Leuchterkerze in der Hand und blies sie aus.

„Sieh in den Spiegel", wies Kakashi ihn sanft an.

Der Rabe sah seinen Liebhaber die Kerze neigen und dann das Wachs auf seinen empfindlichen Nacken aufkommen. Er sog scharf Luft ein, als seine Haut für einen Augenblick in Flammen zu stehen schien. Sein Schwanz reagierte auf den unvermuteten Schmerz und peitschte gegen seinen Bauch.

Kakashi bewegte sich hinter den jungen Uchiha, der jeden seiner Schritte beobachtete und legte die Kerze auf seinem Rücken ab, um die hellen Hälften mit seinen Händen zu teilen.

Fasziniert sah er dabei zu, wie Kakashi die Kerze griff und sie so umdrehte, dass er das Ende mit dem Docht mit den Fingern umschloss und die stumpfe Seite gegen seine Rosette richtete. Das kühle, glatte Wachs strich über die sensible Haut und Itachi versuchte seine Hände in den Boden zu krallen, als der fremde Gegenstand in ihn eindrang. Seine heißen Wände umschlossen das glatte Wachs und als Kakashi den schmalen Zylindern langsam ein und ausgleiten ließ, wimmerte er leise, weil seine quälend harte Erektion ihn lebendig aufzufressen begann und der enge Ring an ihrem Ende jede Erleichterung verhinderte.

Kakashi ließ die Kerze los, die im engen Eingang des anderen steckte und sagte heiser: „Sie zu, dass sie bleibt, wo sie ist."

Das glatte Material würde schnell hinaus gleiten, wenn Itachi zu sehr zappelte.

Itachi nahm den breiten Stumpen vom Stuhl, in dem sich bereits eine Menge flüssiges Stearin angesammelt hatte. Er kniete sich vor Itachis Gesicht und neigte die Kerze, um einen dünnen Bach der heißen Flüssigkeit über seinen Oberarm laufen zu lassen. Reflexhaft wollte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Arm wegziehen, und er atmete tief durch, um seinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Der Schmerz war im ersten Moment scharf, aber ließ schnell nach um eine Hitze zu verursachen, die langsam tiefer in sein Gewebe eindrang. Ohne dass er Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, floss mehr Wachs über seinen Arm, bis zu seinem Handgelenk, wo es sich um die dünne Haut über der Schlagader biss.

Die Kerze war ein Stück aus ihm gerutscht, als ein Schütteln durch seinen Körper lief und Kakashi führte sie wieder tiefer ein, was seinem schönen Liebhaber einen unterdrückten Lustschrei abrang. Er betrachtete sie beide im Spiegel. Es war ein schwindelerregender Anblick.

Langsam fuhr er mit der Kerze ein und aus, steigerte sein Tempo und sah im faden Kerzenschein, wie der andere sich dagegen stemmte und sein Gesicht schmerzhaft vor angestauter Lust verzog. Kakashi entwand die Kerze seinem engen Loch.

„Steh auf."

Mühsam richtete Itachi, dessen Knie aus Gummi zu bestehen schienen und in dessen Kopf es weiß rauschte auf und ein sorgender Arm half ihm dabei.

Er drehte den Uchiha-Jungen mit der Vorderseite zum Spiegel um ihn in seiner ganzen Schönheit zu sehen.

Seine Augen glitten über den sahneweißen Rücken und er konnte gleichzeitig das gerötete Gesicht, die fiebrig glänzenden Augen und den harten, perfekt geformten Schwanz, um den der Ring bläulich glänzte und der vor Lust so geschwollen war, dass der Anblick für Kakashi sowohl schmerzhaft, als auch außerordentlich geil war, sehen.

Er umarmte ihn von hinten, ließ seine Zunge über die warme pheromongeschwängerte Haut gleiten und saugte den leichten Duft von Sandelholz, der Itachi eigen war ein, während er seinen Schwanz gegen die Backen seines Liebhabers drängte, um sich selbst ein wenig Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Itachi stöhnte und schloss die Augen, seine Nasenflügel bebten und trotz aller Erregung konnte er den Anblick von Schwäche in seinem Gesicht nicht ertragen. Auch wenn er sie fühlen wollte, wollte er nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihr konfrontiert sein.

„Öffne die Augen."

_'Als könnte dieser verdammte Möchtegern-Sharingan-Besitzer Gedanken lesen!'_

Itachi stieß einen leisen unwilligen Laut aus und öffnete die Augen. Er sah sein Gesicht neben dem Kakashis, der seinem Schwanz griff und ihn mit der Faust besitzergreifend umschloss.

Unweigerlich stöhnte er leise mit halb geöffneten Lippen und gesenkten Lidern.

„Du bist schön, Itachi. Und ich meine nicht deine sexy Oberfläche, sondern das, was von Innen nach Außen tritt"

Itachi schloss die Augen und fühlte Hitze hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Als er die Augen wieder öffnen konnte und die aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrückt hatte, schimmerte ihm sein schwarzer Blick entgegen.

„Ich wäre weder schön noch hässlich ohne dich", sagte er tonlos, die bittere Wahrheit seiner Worte schmeckend. Ohne diesen Katalysator, den Mann, dem er beschlossen hatte, sich anzuvertrauen, wäre nichts von alledem jemals nach Außen getreten und er war dankbar, so unglaublich dankbar für ihre Begegnung, die ihm die lichtvolle Seite des Lebens und seiner Seele spüren ließ.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel und jeder sah die tiefe Einsamkeit in den Augen des anderen, als blickte er in seinen eigenen Abgrund.

„Bleib so", raunte Kakashi in sein Ohr, um eine weitere Kerze zu holen. Mit dem flackernden Licht in der Hand hielt er hinter Itachi. Er hielt sie neben Itachis Gesicht , beugte mit der anderen seinen Kopf mit sanftem Nachdruck zu zur Seite und ließ einen dünnen Strahl über den Hals des Uchiha-Erben fließen.

Der transparente Film brannte auf der Haut des Dunkelhaarigen. Er schloss die Augen und riss sie gepeinigt auf, als ein größerer Schwall Wachs folgte und schnell über seinen Brustkorb rann. Die große Menge biss unangenehmer auf seiner Haut und hinterließ feurige Spuren.

Er beobachtete in der reflektierenden Glasfläche, wie Kakashi seine Maske herabzog und seine Zunge gegen sein Ohrläppchen streckte und es langsam entlangfuhr, während er ein Auge auf den Spiegel gerichtet hielt, um zugleich das heiße Wachs auf die helle Knospe Itachis zu tröpfeln. Itachi konnte ein schmerzliches Ächzen nicht unterdrücken.

Bei der anderen Brustwarze ließ der Jounin sich quälend lange Zeit. Ein heißer Tropfen nach dem anderen in kurzen Abständen trafen auf die gereizte Haut auf.

Kakashi strich ihm über den Bauch und die Brust und entfernte dabei die Wachsspuren, unter denen die helle Haut rot zu glühen schien. Mit seinen Daumen kreiste er um die schmerzenden Nippel, die nun pink leuchteten. Itachi entspannte sich unter seinen Händen und zitterte wohlig, bis er im Spiegel die Kerze wahrnahm, die von Kakashi geneigt und über seinem geschundenen Nippel ausgegossen wurde. Der Strom, einer Lava im Mikrokosmos gleich, schien nicht abzureißen und es breitete sich stechender Schmerz aus, weil die Hitze nicht nachließ. Itachi biss die Zähne zusammen und zuckte, während Kakashis Arm sich um seinen Bauch legte und ihn beruhigend festhielt.

„Zu deinem Glück habe ich noch eine Kerze", flüsterte Kakashi und das graue Auge blitzte sadistisch.

Itachi atmete flach durch die Nase. Dieses Mal beugte der Jounin den Kopf des Jüngeren in den Nacken und ließ die heiße Flüssigkeit über dessen Kehlkopf rinnen. Er spürte den schnellen Herzschlag seines Liebhabers und grollte unbewusst, dann kippte er die Kerze und der wächserne Fluss ergoss sich über dem weißen Bauch. Als er seine große Hand über das Geschlecht der blassen Schönheit legte und es massierte, stöhnte Itachi vor Lust und Angst auf, als er begriff, was Kakashi vorhatte.

Das Wachs rann von Itachis Bauchnabel träge auf seinen Schritt zu und er schreckte zusammen, als die Hitze den Ansatz seines Gliedes erreichte. Der Schmerz schien die Lust, die Kakashis Hand hervorrief auf unheimliche Weise zu steigern. Kakashi positionierte den Schwanz mit einer Hand, um mit der anderen das letzte Wachs der Kerze über den wippenden Schaft seines Opfers zu träufeln.

Als der erste brennende Tropfen aufkam biss er sich vor Schmerz auf die Unterlippe und als das die nächsten folgte, entwich seiner Kehle ein erstickter Schmerzensschrei. Ihm war schwindelig und hätte der bösartige Ring es nicht verhindert, wäre er in dieser Sekunde gekommen. Mehr brennende Hitze sammelte sich auf seinem empfindlichsten Körperteil und er keuchte atemlos: „Kakashi..."

Fasziniert sah er den enthemmten Jungen vor sich, von dem pure Lust Besitz ergriffen hatte und fand ihn so unglaublich begehrenswert in seiner Schutzlosigkeit, mit den roten Spuren auf seinem Körper, dass er unwillkürlich seine Hose öffnete und mit der Hand über seinen Schwanz fuhr. Itachi fühlte die warme Haut an seinem Körper und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Du warst ein guter Junge, Itachi, und ich habe dir etwas versprochen...geh auf alle Viere",

Die Stimme des anderen floss durch seinen Verstand wie Honig.

Als er kniete, stellte sich Kakashi über ihn, drückte die Schultern des anderen gegen den Boden und drehte sein Gesicht, die Wange gegen das harte Holz gedrückt, zum Spiegel, damit Itachi die Szene beobachten konnte.

Kakashis Hände lagen auf seinen Pobacken, die er sanft auseinanderzog und Itachi bebte als er zuschaute, wie sich das Gesicht des anderen zwischen ihnen versenkte. Die feuchte Zunge kreiste um den heißen Eingang stupste neckend dagegen und öffnete ihn behutsam. Als das feste feuchte Fleisch in ihn eindrang, presste er einen kehligen Laut zwischen den Zähnen hervor..

Dieses verdammte Ding um seinen Schwanz musste weg! Gott, war das geil!. Die warme Zunge glitt ein und aus und das Prickeln in Itachis Eichel war so heftig, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Verdammt, erlöse mich, ich muss kommen...Kakashi."

Als der andere nicht darauf einging drängte er: „Es reicht jetzt, du perverser Sadist, ich drehe durch, wenn du es nicht zu Ende bringst.

Ein paar Sekunden später sah er das verärgerte Gesicht des Jounin im Spiegel und fühlte seinen alleingelassenen Hintern.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich habe keine Lust mit dir darüber zu diskutieren, wann und ob du kommst. Das ist meine Entscheidung"

_'Für mich ist es auch nicht gerade einfach, mich zurückzuhalten', _aber es war nun einmal Teil des Spieles, die Kontrolle über den anderen Körper zu behalten. Gäbe er nach, würde Itachi nicht begreifen, was es bedeutete sich wirklich hinzugeben. Kakashi war sich wohl bewusst, der Boss in diesem Spiel bleiben zu müssen, auch wenn Itachi das gerade nicht passte. Schließlich war er nicht die Marionette der Fantasie des anderen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, verflucht. Nimm den Ring ab", befahl Itachi verzweifelt.

Kakashis abschätzender Blick traf ihn.

„Ich habe keine Lust mich mit dir herum zu ärgern, wie mit einem störrischen Balg. Ich gehe jetzt aus dem Zimmer und trinke den Ulanzi. In der Zeit kannst du dir überlegen, ob du aufhören möchtest oder ob du bereit bist, zu gehorchen. Und zwar ohne ständigen Widerspruch. Wenn ich wieder komme, finde ich dich, so wie du bist oder -egal wie du dich entscheidest- sonst ist das kleine Spiel sofort beendet. Ich habe es satt, meine Anordnungen immer wieder von dir in Frage stellen zu lassen."

Itachi sah ihn verzweifelt an, doch der Ältere ignorierte ihn, drehte sich um und er hörte das leise Klack, als das Schloss in die Tür gezogen wurde.

Nachdem sein erster Unmut vergangen war, wusste er schon, keinesfalls aufhören zu wollen.

Aber was wollte er? Er wollte dominiert werden und zwar mehr als alles andere, aber wenn seine Ungeduld überhand nahm, wollte er selbst bestimmen. Fuck! Kakashi tat so viel für ihn. Sein eigener Schwanz wurde völlig vernachlässigt, jede Berührung des Jounin galt nur ihm und dafür beschimpfte er ihn auch noch. Ihm wurde soviel Lust und Führung entgegengebracht und er benahm sich wie ein egoistisches Kind, ohne eine Sekunde über den anderen nachzudenken. Er wusste, was er seinem Geliebten sagen würde, wenn er zurückkehrte.

Kakashi stand im blassen Mondlicht unter den schwingenden Ranken und trank genüsslich seinen Wein. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass die Nacht sie noch weiter in ihre Tiefe ziehen würde. Er lächelte leicht und rollte den Becher gedankenverloren zwischen seinen Handflächen. So hatte der andere zumindest Zeit seinen schmerzhaften Ständer ein wenig zu entschärfen.

Als Itachi die Tür hörte, war erleichtert. Er wartete bis Kakashi zu ihm kam und sah, wie er sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Und Itachi, hast du es dir überlegt?", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja das habe ich. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich beschimpft habe, ich weiß wie viel du für mich tust und es war falsch von mir. Ich will dir gehorchen und dann vergesse ich es, sobald ich zu erregt bin. Ich wollte mich bedanken..." seine Stimme wurde dünner und brach ab.

Kakashi kam über ihn und drängte sein Gesicht gegen das schwarze Haar.

„Ich bin glücklich das zu hören", raunte er weich, „denn wenn du mir das nächste Mal Vorschriften machst, werde ich dich knebeln müssen."

Itachi versuchte zu nicken, was in seiner Position allerdings ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.

„Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, mache ich da weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe."

Er kniete sich hinter Kakashi und seine Hände glitten langsam über den weichen Rücken und streichelten die feinporige Haut der bloßen Backen. Die Härchen des Uchiha-Erben stellten sich auf und er schnurrte unter den liebevollen Berührungen.

Kakashi öffnete die Spalte und fuhr leicht mit der Fingerspitze über Itachis Eingang, bevor sein Mund sich der Rosette näherte und sich um sie schloss. Die Zunge fand erneut ihren Weg in die Hitze und Itachi stöhnte tief. Sein Schwanz, der durch die Gedankenpause etwas an Umfang verloren hatte richtete sich wieder vollständig auf. Das Gesicht des anderen an seiner Rückseite war ein so erstaunlicher Anblick, dass er die Augen schließen musste, um dem gefürchteten Knebel aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die ein und ausgleitende Zunge entlockte ihm die buntesten Laute.

Kakashi selbst war so erregt, dass feine Schweißperlen sich auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Er musste den Jungen jetzt haben. Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er seine Hose herunter und zerrte seinen seinen Schwanz hervor.

_'Oh, bitte Kakashi, mach...'_

Mit mühsam unterdrückter Ungeduld richtete er seine Penisspitze auf das Loch, das sich ihm offen und willig präsentierte

„Schieb dich gegen mich. Da ich dich nicht gut vorbereitet habe, sollst du das Tempo bestimmen."

Itachi ließ sich nicht zwei mal bitten. Ächzend drückte er seinen engen Eingang gegen das pochende Glied. Er jammerte leise, aber hielt nicht an, bis er es vollständig in sich versenkt hatte.

„Das machst du gut", lobte Kakashi ihn leise.

Himmel, war das scharf! Die pulsierenden Wände drängten sich dicht um sein überreiztes Glied und der Blick auf den Spiegel ließ ihn erschaudern.

Itachi fühlte die Macht, mit der er gedehnt wurde und seine Erektion sendete Stromschläge durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Kakashi zog seinen Penis fast komplett aus ihm und stieß wieder zu. Er verharrte kurz um einen weiteren sehr harten Stoß in Itachi zu landen, der sich wand und sich ihm gleichzeitig entgegenstreckte.

Der Jounin umfasste seine Hüften so feste mit den Händen, dass er rötliche Abdrücke auf der blassen Haut hinterließ und biss sich selbst auf die Unterlippe um seine wachsende Geilheit im Zaum zu halten. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um an dem schwarzen Zopf zu ziehen. Itachi stellte seine Hände auf den Boden und sah im Spiegel, wie sein Kopf in den Nacken gezogen wurde. Den Griff der anderen Hand an seinem Becken spürend, drängte er sich gegen Kakashi, dessen Bewegungen ihm viel zu langsam erschienen. Kakashi steigerte seine Geschwindigkeit langsam, und ihre feuchten Körper klatschten gegeneinander während sie keuchten und ihre Lust in schnellem, leidenschaftlichem Rhythmus verschmolz.

Sie sahen sich im Spiegel, fasziniert von den vertrauten Fremden die ihre Bewegungen imitierten und deren Anblick ihre Lust steigerte.

Itachi öffnete den Mund und senkte zitternd den Kopf. Das sich ihm bietende Bild brachte Kakashi zum Explodieren. Er stieß härter und fester in Itachi und ergoss sich schwer atmend in ihm.

Itachi selbst biss sich die Lippe blutig, weil er den Druck kaum aushalten konnte und flehte innerlich nach Erlösung. Das ekstatisch verzerrte Gesicht seines Liebhabers war einfach zu viel für ihn.

Der Silberhaarige löste sich bebend aus dem angespannten Leib des schwarzäugigen Ninja.

„Setz dich hin", bestimmte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Itachi setzte sich auf und die Hände des Älteren schoben seinen Oberkörper frontal zur staubigen Oberfläche des Spiegels.

„Du darfst dich befriedigen."

Itachi wurde rot, eines der seltenen Male. Aber die Scham war geringer als die unglaubliche Lust, die durch seinen erhitzten Körper wogte. Kakashi löste den Ring, hockte sich hinter ihn, zog die Maske, aus nur ihm bekannten Gründen, über die Nase und betrachtete wie sein Liebhaber mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm saß und seine Hand an seinen Schaft führte.

Kakashi legte seine Hand auf Itachis Nacken und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er sah, wie sein Liebhaber sich berührte, die Augen schloss und keuchte. Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam und dann schneller und als er im Licht seines Orgasmus erstrahlte, entlud er sich so heftig, dass der Samen sich über seinem Oberkörper verteilte und das silberne Haar des Älteren sprenkelte.

Erschöpft nahm Kakashi Itachi auf und trug ihn zu dem blitzsauberen Futon.

„Ruh dich aus, sagte er freundlich, stand auf und pumpte Wasser in einen großen Metalltopf, den er in einem Küchenschrank fand. Er drehte an der Gasflasche, die blauen Flammen des einfachen Herdes züngelten klackend auf und Kakashi erwärmte das Wasser.

Itachi sah ihm liegend bei seinen Handhabungen zu. Wollte er etwa anfangen zu kochen?

Mit gesenkten Lidern beobachtete er die geschmeidigen, maskulinen Bewegungen des anderen. Die Vogelscheuche bewegte sich effizient und dennoch mit einer lässigen Trägheit, als hätte er Alles schon tausende Male gesehen und getan, als könne ihn nichts überraschen.

Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihm keinen offensichtlichen Widerwillen oder übermäßigen Respekt entgegenbrachten und das gefiel dem talentierten Ninja. Selbst sein Bruder, der ihn bestimmt liebte, überhöhte ihn ständig, ebenso wie sein Vater, der zwischen Stolz, Unverständnis, Abneigung und Überschätzung seiner Fähigkeiten schwankte. Seine Anbukollegen und Akademiekameraden, beneideten und fürchteten ihn. Jemanden an seiner Seite zu wissen, der über all das hinweg sah und keine keine Scheu hatte mehr in ihm zu sehen, als den gefährlichen arroganten Supershinobi, war eine neue Erfahrung.

„Hast du irgendwo Handtücher gesehen?"

Itachi deutete mit dem Finger auf einen schmalen Schrank.

Kakashi nickte und fand ein kleines Handtuch. Zufrieden steckte er es in den Bund seiner Unterhose, griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Topf und näherte sich dem Futon. Er stellte das Aluminiumgefäß auf dem Boden ab und zwinkerte Itachi zu.

„Setz dich auf."

Itachi gehorchte und sah zu, wie der Silberhaarige das Tuch ins Wasser tauchte und auswrang.

Er hockte sich vor seinen Liebhaber und wischte mit dem warmen, feuchten Tuch zärtlich über das Gesicht des anderen und wusch ihn mit umsichtigen Bewegung. Er fuhr fort Itachis Hals sorgfältig von kleinen Wachsfetzen zu befreien.

Die roten Spuren, die das heiße Material hinterlassen hatte, waren undeutlicher geworden, doch immer noch sichtbar. Wieder tunkte Kakashi das Tuch ins Wasser, um das Sperma von der Brust des Jungen Brust zu wischen. Itachi folgte jeder Bewegung, ungläubig, schockiert, berührt. Wer war er, dass ein anderer sich ihm auf diese Art zuwendete und sich um ihn kümmerte?

Kakashi wusch ihn schweigend, das Handtuch immer wieder in dem Gefäß versenkend , unendlich aufmerksam jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers reinigend.

Er fühlte die schwermütigen schwarzen Augen auf sich und lächelte dem jungen Uchiha zu.

Als Itachi die klebrigen Reste seines Samens in den Haaren, die dem Jounin in die Stirn fielen, bemerkte, beugte er sich unwillkürlich vor und umschloss das helle, weiche Haar mit seinem Mund, um die herbe Substanz sorgfältig abzulutschen. Es kam ihm falsch vor, gewaschen zu werden, während niemand sich um Kakashi sorgte.

„Ah, danke", quittierte Kakashi die Aktion und seine Augen lächelten.

Sanft drückte er Itachi auf das Bett und winkelte seine Beine an, um die Spalte, aus der der Samen floss zu reinigen und ihm fiel auf, wie der Jüngere begann hart zu werden, als er die sensible Zone mit dem warmen Lappen berührte.

Zärtlich wischte er die Reste des Aktes von Itachis Glied und der andere seufzte tief.

Als Kakashi sein Werk beendet hatte ließ er sich neben seinen Liebhaber fallen und atmete tief durch.

Sie ruhten nebeneinander und lauschten der Stille.

„Das mit dem Wachs war nicht übel", sagte Itachi nach einer Weile ausdruckslos.

„'Nicht übel' heißt was _genau_?", erwiderte Kakashi ebenso gleichgültig.

„Hmm, es war kein schlimmer Schmerz..."

Kakashi sah an die Decke und fragte unbewegt: „Nicht genug?"

Das Schweigen hielt eine Zeit an, bis Itachi den Mund öffnete: „Ich sage nur, du musst auf mich keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Er hörte das leise Lachen: „Du hättest ein Talent zum Verkäufer. Du willst mir den Vorteil aufzeigen, wenn ich das tue, was du möchtest."

Der andere lächelte.

„So ist es."

„Was für eine Art Schmerz wünscht der Elite-Ninja sich denn?"

Mit kokettem Blick sah er dem Jounin in die Augen und sagte mit einem reizenden Augenaufschlag: „Ich bin nicht in der Position, mich dabei einzumischen."

Kakashi lachte und überlegte einen Moment: „Da hast du Recht. Aber wenn ich dir befehle, es mir zu sagen, dann wäre es etwas anderes."

Itachi biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Das hatte er nicht bedacht. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend zu peinlich.

„Nein, besser nicht."

Kakashis Auge funkelte hinterhältig.

„Wenn du so etwas beginnst, dann ziehe es auch durch. Wenn du es nicht durchziehen kann, halt einfach von Anfang an den Mund. Aber gut. Ich erwarte eine Antwort."

Itachi druckste herum und merkte, wie ihm die Worte im Hals stecken blieben.

„Ich warte."

„Ich kann das nicht", erwiderte Itachi mit trockenem Mund und Kakashi spürte, dass hinter den Worten keine böse Absicht steckte.

Er dachte nach, um eine Lösung des Problems zu finden, die sie beide haben ließ, was sie sich wünschten, Itachi nicht zwang etwas von sich zu offenbaren, was er ihm nicht anvertrauen mochte und dabei seine eigenen Autorität nicht untergrub.

„Du bist mir eine Antwort schuldig Uchiha und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich übers Knie lege, um sie zu erhalten, würde ich mich besser beeilen."

_'Man kann sagen was man will, aber die Lösung ist definitiv elegant'_, dachte Kakashi zufrieden.

Itachi war empört, erregt und unentschlossen, ob er zugeben sollte, wie gut ihm diese Vorstellung ihm gefiel.

„Ich bin kein Kind, Kakashi", widersprach er trotzig.

„Nein, aber mitunter eine größere Plage."

„Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Sie musterten sich und Itachi brach den Blickkontakt verlegen ab.

„Ich gehe jetzt in die Küche und suche einen Kochlöffel und wenn du mich nicht aufhältst, bis ich ihn gefunden habe, indem du mir sagst was du willst, dann wirst du mit eigenen Augen sehen, was ich machen kann und werde."

Erschrocken riss der Rabe seinen schwarzen Augen auf. Ja. Nein. Jein. Ja. Scheiße.

Kakashi sprang auf die Füße und bewegte sich langsam auf die Küchenzeile zu. Er merkte seine Erektion und war gespannt, ob Itachi ihn aufhalten würde.

Während er die Schubladen öffnete und auf ihren Inhalt prüfte entschied Itachi sich, nichts zu sagen. Die Vorstellung war peinlich und erregend zugleich und er war froh keine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen.

Mit einem Holzlöffel in der Hand kehrte Kakashi zurück und hielt dem Nackten im Vorübergehen eine Hand hin. Itachi ergriff sie und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.

Er folgte Kakashi zu dem Stuhl. Der Ältere setzte sich und klopfte ermunternd auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Du weißt wie es funktioniert", sagte er milde mit einem ironischen Blinzeln.

Itachi wusste und sichtlich peinlich berührt, begann er umständlich sich über den Schoß des anderen zu legen.

Kakashis Hand streichelte die runden Wölbungen und er sagte leise: „Das ist dafür, dass du deine Klappe einfach nicht halten kannst und versuchst zu bestimmen, was hier läuft und es ist für deine Feigheit, deine Wünsche nicht auszusprechen. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige heiser. Verflucht, war das demütigend!

Der Kochlöffel sauste durch die Luft und traf mit einem hellen Klatschen auf der Haut des anderen auf. Itachi zuckte kurz. Der Schmerz war überraschend, aber nicht wirklich schmerzhaft.

Der zweite und dritte Schlag trafen ihn härter und er ächzte.

„Sag mir warum ich das tun muss, Itachi."

„Weil", zack „Oh verdammt! Aua! Weil ich versuche dich...", zwei feste schnelle Schläge ließen ihn aufbäumen, während die Hand des Älteren seinen Rücken auf seinem Schoß fixierten.

„Ahhh! Ich versuche dich zu dominieren", eine Salve von Hieben erwischte ihn und er wand sich gepeinigt auf dem Oberschenkel des Jounin.

„Auhh! Weil ich zu feige bin", er brach wieder ab, als der Löffel sich feste in seine Haut biss, „Fuck! Zu sagen, was ich will! Arg! Nein, hör auf!"

Kakashi war nicht übermäßig brutal, aber er sorgte dafür, dass der andere nicht ohne ein Lehrgeld davonkam. Er musste Itachi wieder in die richtige Position rücken, der durch seine Bewegungen halb von seinem Schoß geglitten war. Er spürte das steife Glied an seinem Oberschenkel und beschloss ihm ein paar schmerzhaftere Schläge zu verpassen. Itachi buckelte auf und unterdrückte einen Schrei.

Wie konnte etwas, das so demütigend war und weh tat, so erregend sein? Es war fast als betrüge sein Körper seinen Kopf. Kakashi schlug einige Male hintereinander kraftvoll auf dieselbe Stelle.

„Nein, verdammt, ahh, das tut weh!"

„Sag einfach Danke, wenn du meinst dich unterhalten zu müssen", schlug Kakashi mit falscher Freundlichkeit vor und nahm sich dieselbe Stelle wieder vor.

Itachi stieß ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus.

„Du hast das Danke vergessen."

Der Löffel klatschte auf das helle Fleisch.

„Danke", brachte Itachi widerwillig hervor.

Er ließ den Löffel quer über beide Backen niederfahren und Itachi schrie leise auf. Noch ein Schlag und wieder einer, bis das Schreien lauter wurde und Kakashi die Feuchtigkeit der Schwanzspitze durch den dunklen Stoff seiner Hose sickern spürte.

Er griff unter den Bauch des Jungen, zog ihn wieder auf seine Oberschenkel, aber diesmal presste er die Hand gegen das pochende Geschlecht seines Geliebten.

Er massierte ihn, während er wieder um einiges härter zuschlug und Itachi schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Der Schmerz und die Erregung lösten ihn in seine Bestandteile auf und der schneller auf ihn sausende Löffel und die massierende Hand um seinen Ständer ließen ihn seine Schreie und die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen nicht mehr scharf wahrnehmen. Die Welt verlor ihre Konturen, als er sich seinem Körper und den Berührungen des anderen vollständig hingab. Es war das beste, unwirklichste, intensivste Gefühl, das er jemals erlebt hatte und während er weinend und sich windend alle Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seinen Geist verlor, fühlte er den Orgasmus auf ihn zurollen, wie eine Naturgewalt. Er schrie laut und schluchzte vor Lust, als er ekstatisch zuckend in der Hand des anderen kam. Kakashi presste ihn in diesem Moment feste gegen seinen Schritt und ein Tropfen Schweiß rann über seine Schläfe.

Kakashi ließ den Löffel sinken. Ihm war heiß. Zum ersten Mal hatte er einen Menschen geschlagen, um sich und ihn zu befriedigen und es war ein schwindelerregendes, unglaublich mächtiges und verdammt gutes Gefühl. Mit einem leisen Klack fiel der Löffel auf den Boden.

Itachi fiel es schwer zur Besinnung zu kommen und einem inneren Drang gehorchend murmelte er: „Dankedankedanke..."

Ohne zu fragen ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und öffnete mit flatternden Händen Kakashis Hose um dem Silberhaarigen zu verwöhnen, doch der andere sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue: „Nicht nötig. Ich bin bereits gekommen."

Er sah auf und suchte mit seinen Lippen Kakashis und sich küssten sich lange und erschöpft mit einem zärtlichen Frieden, der ihnen beiden unbekannt war.

Sie wankten zum Bett und berührten einander, ließen sich Zeit sich mit ihren Händen und Lippen ihre Existenz gegenseitig zu versichern und merkten, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, dass sie mehr verband, als ein billiger Fick auf einer ereignislosen Mission.

Itachi hatte die zweite Wache übernommen. Er streckte sich ausgiebig im Zwielicht des Morgens und lief über das taunasse Gras um die Hütte, als er das Meckern einer Ziege vernommen hatte.

Das Tier stand vor seinem Stall und beschwerte sich über den verschlossenen Eingang. Itachi war kein großer Tierfreund, dennoch näherte er sich der Ziege und öffnete das hüfthohe Holztürchen, das von innen mit einem Haken verriegelt war. Angesichts des Gestanks, der dem platt getretenen Stroh auf dem Boden entwich, rümpfte er die Nase.

Seine Augen glitten über die Holzplanken der Innenwände, durch die das feine, den unebenen Boden streifende Morgenlicht fiel, und sein Blick blieb an dem selbst gezimmerten Taubenschlag hängen.

Eine kleine braune Bergtaube, gurrte leise und steckte den Schnabel in ihr Gefieder, um daran zu zupfen. An ihrer Kralle hing eine leicht zerbeulte Metallkapsel.

Itachi entfernte sie behutsam, was der daran gewöhnte Vogel ohne Widerstand hinnahm.

Neugierig öffnete er den Behälter: _'Bitte um Code, wenn Mission erfolgreich. Weitere Anweisungen folgen. E9.'_

Itachi steckte die Nachricht in seine Tasche und presste die Handflächen unbewusst gegeneinander.

Code.

Als er das Zimmer am vorigen Abend aufgeräumt hatte, hatte er eine Menge Papiere gestapelt und fragte sich, wer Kaneda tatsächlich war, um Codes zu verwenden.

_'Harmloser alter Einsiedler. Pah.'_

Sie würden nach Hinweisen suchen müssen, um die Taube auf ihren Weg zu schicken und die anderen-wer auch immer sie waren- in die Irre zu führen.

Bevor er ihn begraben hatte, hatte er Kanedas Taschen durchsucht und den Inhalt an sich genommen.

In Gedanken steuerte er die Tür zur Hütte an, in dessen Rahmen Kakashi verschlafen lehnte.

„Die Taube ist zurückgekehrt."

Er überreichte Kakashi die Botschaft.

Der Ninja las die Zeilen und seufzte.

„Gut, dann fangen wir mal an zu suchen."

Arbeit vor dem ersten Tee. Nett.

Itachi schleppte die Papierstapel und die Kisten mit persönlichen Habseligkeiten des Alten ins Wohnzimmer und Kakashi setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Futon und begann jedes Blatt sorgfältig zu studieren, während Itachi den Raum mit seinem Sharingan auf Geheimfächer und Verstecke abtastete. Unter dem Dielenboden im Schlafzimmer entdeckte er einen kleinen Hohlraum. Er stemmte die Holzplanke auf und entnahm der, in die bloße Erde gegrabene Kuhle einen kleinen Baumwollsack, der einen Metallzylinder barg. Auf dem konischen Gegenstand war ein Schutzsiegel angebracht. Itachi fuhr mit dem Fingernagel darüber und spürte ein Kribbeln.

Mit dem Zylinder in der Hand ging er zu Kakashi, der die Papiere in drei Stapel sortierte. '_Unbrauchbar', 'Vielleicht von Nutzen_' und '_Interessant_'.

Der dritte Papierhaufen war der dünnste, Kakashi hatte ihm, neben einigen Schriftstücken, zwei Bücher zugeordnet. _'Die Frauen des Hauses Wu'_ und '_Geständnisse einer Maske_"*'

„Hier. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie man es bricht?"

Itachi hielt ihm den versiegelten Gegenstand unter die Nase.

Kakashis träges Auge betrachtete die Zeichen ruhig, während sein Verstand auf Hochtouren lief.

Vor seinem inneren Auge lief ein Gespräch ab, das er einmal mit Pakkun geführt hatte, der ihm die Bedeutung gewisser primitiver Schutzsiegel und deren Logik erläutert hatte. Kakashi hatte dem Mops nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, und versuchte seine Erinnerung zu schärfen. Auf dem Sigel standen die Zeichen für Zweig und Gast.

„Bei Schutzsiegeln gilt es den Gegensatz im Gegensatz zu finden", hatte Pakkun erläutert und Kakashi dachte, die Worte seines Nin-kens bedenkend, nach.

Er stand auf und fand auf der Ablage der Küche Zettel und Tusche. Er versuchte die Kombination der Zeichen von 'Ebene' und 'Feind'. Nichts geschah. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen, entschied er sich für die Worte 'Heimat' und 'Freund'. Wieder griff er zu der Kapsel und drückte die Zeichen gegen das Siegel und mit einem leisen Plopp löste es sich auf.

„Du bist fast so schlau wie ich", bemerkte Itachi anerkennend und Kakashi warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

Er zog die kleine Papierrolle hervor: _Ni T 12_

„Kann das der Code sein?"

Itachi schüttelte den Kopf. So einfach wäre es nicht.

„Lass uns die Stapel durcharbeiten."

Schweigend und konzentriert machten sie sich ans Werk. In einem alten Brillenetui fand Itachi, neben einer, mit einem Pflaster reparierten Lesehilfe, einen doppelten Boden, in dem er eine platte, runde Stahltafel fand.

„Kakashi", er hielt den Fund hoch, damit der Jounin ihn sehen konnte.

Eine Dechiffrierplakette.

„Sehr gut. Ich denke, diese Bücher kommen in Frage, um mit ihr zu arbeiten...siehst du die Markierung?", er zeigte auf die Lektüren, die auf dem „Interessant"-Stapel abgelegt waren.

Es dauerte bis zum frühen Vormittag, bis sie mithilfe der Platte, der Schriftrolle und den Büchern die Codes entschlüsselt hatten.

Als die Brieftaube ihren Flug startete, sahen sie ihr hinterher und wussten, es blieb nichts zu tun als auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten. Wer auch immer E9 war, würde glauben, alles habe nach Plan funktioniert und die Anbu aus Konoha wären tot. Vorausgesetzt, sie waren keinem groben Denkfehler anheim gefallen.

Während sie der Dinge harrten, nahmen sie jeden Zentimeter der Hütte auseinander, untersuchten jeden Fleck und es war Kakashi, der das Hitae-ate mit dem durchgestrichenen Zeichen Konohas in einer Jackentasche Kanedas fand.

„Ein Nuke-nin", er hob eine silberne Braue und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

Itachi biss sich auf die Lippen. Bald würde er eine ähnliche Binde tragen und er spürte einen Anflug von Übelkeit aus seinen Eingeweiden in sich aufsteigen.

„Was ist, Itachi. Du wirst so blass?", sah Kakashi ihn besorgt an.

Itachi schluckte schwer. Er sehnte sich danach, seinem Geliebten das Herz auszuschütten, aber lächelte nur schal und antwortete: „Ich dachte mir gleich, dass mit dem alten Mann etwas nicht stimmt."

Kakashi musterte ihn misstrauisch an und bemerkte, wie Itachis Finger zitterten. Ohne zu überlegen schnappte er sich die zerbrechliche Hand und drückte sie.

„Du wirst mir nie eine Antwort geben, stimmt' s Itachi-san?"

Der Rabe lächelte ein hartes Lächeln und blickte ihn unbewegt an, woraufhin Kakashi resigniert seufzte und die Hand losließ. Er hätte ihm gerne einen Vortrag über Vertrauen und Freundschaft und seine Gefühle gehalten, aber er schwieg.

„Itachi, sag mir eins, was ist dir wichtig? Was bedeutet dir etwas?", wollte er nach einiger Zeit wissen.

Der Jüngere drehte sich um und begann eine Küchenschublade auszuräumen.

Ohne den Älteren anzusehen antwortete er unbestimmt: „Man sollte sein Herz an nichts hängen. Es gibt nicht das Eine, was wichtig ist."

Kakashis Herz zog sich bei den Worten zusammen und er widmete sich ohne Erwiderung der Durchsicht persönlicher Briefe.

Er konnte es nicht erzwingen, er konnte der glatten Mauer des kühlen Uchiha und dessen verschlossenem Herzen nichts entgegensetzen und trotzdem sagte er sehr leise: „Du könntest mir wichtig sein."

Itachi ignorierte die Worte und verbarg seinen Kopf in dem hohen Kragen. Als er seinen Mund zittern fühlte, fokussierte er sich auf den langweiligen Inhalt des Schubfaches und fror das Bild Sasukes und Kakashis, das an seinen Nerven zerrte, gedanklich ein.

Den langweiligen Schriftwechsel des Alten und seiner Mutter lesend, verfluchte Kakashi sich, die Worte ausgesprochen zu haben. Das war unprofessionell. Er sollte sich auf seine Mission konzentrieren und nicht darauf, wie er zu dem Uchiha stand.

Mit den Papieren in der Hand, verließ er die Hütte und setzte sich hinter das Haus, um ungestört von der stillen Präsenz des anderen, verdammt noch mal, seinen Job zu machen. Seine Augen glitten über den wolkenlosen Himmel, und suchten ihn nach der Taube ab.

Als er nichts sah, widmete er sich seufzend den Briefen, die er gewissenhaft las, um kein Detail zu übersehen. Wie es aussah wohnte Kanedas Mutter in Iwagakure und klagte hauptsächlich über das Wetter, ihre Schwiegertochter, ihren Mann und die vielen Wespen.

Im Haus hatte Itachi sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und das weiße Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Kakashi Hatake. Er war wie ein dünnes Tuch aus Seide, durch das er die tiefe Leere seiner Bestimmung sehen konnte, zu dünn, um ihn vor dem Unausweichlichen zu schützen. Er wollte zu dem Älteren, sich in seinem Schoß zusammenrollen und sich erzählen lassen, es könne immer so weitergehen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er ein Bild mit Wasser auf eine heiße Straße malte, er würde sich diese Zeit nicht nehmen lassen.

Als ob er mit Blei gefüllt wäre, erhob er sich, umrundete das Haus und ließ sich neben Kakashi gleiten, der in seiner typischen Pose hockte und ein Ausgabenbuch durchsah.

Der Rabe beobachtete das ausdruckslose Auge, das sehr schnell über die Reihen aus Zahlen und Zeichen wanderte, die vertrauten Hände und die dunkle Maske. Als wollte sie die Schwermut aus seinem Magen vertreiben überkam eine Albernheit Itachi, die unwiderstehlich war. Es war, als wolle er mit aller Kraft wahrgenommen werden. Ohne es abzuwägen, streckte er seine Arme aus und schubste den Älteren um.

Die Attacke nicht erwartend, verlor der Jounin das Gleichgewicht und fluchte: „Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren, Idiot?"

„Es hat mir in den Fingern gejuckt", gestand der Schwarzhaarige amüsiert, als wäre damit alles geklärt und musste lachen. Der verwirrte respektable Ninja, sah zu komisch aus, wie er verdutzt auf seinem Hintern saß.

Kakashi richtete sich wieder auf und schüttelte missbilligend den starrte den Uchiha-Erben böse an und sah, wie dessen Augen mit jeder Sekunde ernster wurden. Obwohl Itachi seinen Ausdruck kontrollierte, sah Kakashi in den schwarzen Augen die Traurigkeit eines alleingelassenen Kindes.

Mit einem Griff zog er den Jungen an sich und nahm ihn in die Arme. Zögerlich und herzklopfend legte Itachi seine Hände um die Schultern des Älteren und versenkte seinen Kopf in dessen Brust.

„Du musst mich nicht provozieren, wenn du Nähe suchst", murmelte er in das dunkle, duftende Haar. Itachis Arme legten sich fester um den Oberkörper des Jounin, der sich gegen die hölzerne, warme Wand des Hauses drückte. Er zog Itachi in seinen Schoß und legte den Kopf des halb Liegenden auf seine Oberschenkel. Während er den schwarzen Schopf streichelte schlug er ruhig vor: „Lass uns auf die Taube warten."

Itachi merkte, wie seine Muskeln leicht und zugleich schwer wurden. Er lag geschützt und geborgen im Schoß des anderen, so wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Die Hand auf seinem Kopf schien ihn tief zu entspannen.

Nichts von Kakashis Berührungen diente dazu, ihn zu erregen, es war einfach warme, freundliche Nähe. Sympathie, Freundschaft, Verstehen.

Zwischen seinen halb geöffneten Lidern sah er die Grashalme und den blühenden Klee, zwischen dem eine schwerfällige Hummel summte und die kleine weiße Blume sanft vibrieren ließ, als sie sich auf ihr niederließ. Die Sonne ließ das Gras duften und nur ein dünner Stoff trennte seine Wange von der lebendigen, weichen Haut seines Gefährten. Das Dunkle und das Helle lagen so nahe beieinander wie Zwillingsbrüder. Er öffnete seinen Mund ein paar mal, um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Laut verließ seine Lippen.

Er drehte die soeben gehörten Worte Kakashis in seinem Kopf hin und her. Er könnte ihm wichtig sein. Itachi selbst wusste bereits, dass er den Älteren immer vermissen würde , ihn bereits vermisst hatte, bevor er von seiner Existenz erfahren hatte.

Ihre Zeit war dem Schicksal mühsam abgerungen war, eine Seifenblase, deren Zerplatzen unweigerlich feststand. Aber um Kakashis Gefühle zu wissen war, als würde er entzwei gerissen. Plötzlich war eine Möglichkeit entstanden. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet mehr als sexuelles Interesse bei Kakashi geweckt zu haben und diese neue Option in ihrer Greifbarkeit brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Die Vogelscheuche hingegen genoss die Zärtlichkeit, die Ruhe, den Morgen. Er war mit seinen Gedanken nirgendwo anders, als hier, bei seinem unberechenbaren Geliebten, dessen dunklem Haar und dem warmen Boden.

Itachi schreckte auf, als er das Flügelschlagen nahe über seinem Kopf wahrnahm. Er hatte gedöst und richtete sich nun hellwach auf.

Die Männer erhoben sich und folgten dem Vogel, der dienstbeflissen auf der runden Stange seines Käfigs landete.

Kakashi löste den Verschluss der Kapsel und zog die Botschaft hervor.

_' U und T nach Komu schicken. Morgen 10:00 Uhr treffen wir mit dem Gesuchten ein. E9'_

„Das kann nicht wahr sein", sagte Kakashi ungläubig, „sie werden uns Kenzo nicht auf dem Silbertablett servieren, oder?"

Itachi dachte nach.

„Entweder ein Trick oder wir haben mehr Glück als Verstand."

„Wenn sie denken, dass wir tot sind, dann wäre die einsame Hütte hier ein ideales Versteck. Andererseits, vielleicht ist das eine Falle..."

Der Uchiha-Junge zuckte die Achseln.

Kakashi atmete durch. Dann formte er seine Hände kurzentschlossen zu Fingerzeichen, um das Kuchiyose no Juutsu zu beschwören, kniete sich hin und legte seine Hand auf den Boden, um die sich das kreisförmige Symbol bildete.

Pakkun stand vor ihnen.

„Kakashi-san, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der Nin-ken wurde von seinem Besitzer ins Bild gesetzt.

„Finde heraus, ob hier Männer lauern."

„Mach ich Kakashi", erwiderte Pakkun und die beiden Shinobi sahen dem Mops nach.

„Das diese Viecher dir einfach so gehorchen..."

Itachi war kein Hundefan. Ziegen, Hunde, Schweine-er mochte sie nicht. Vögel und Katzen hingegen respektierte er.

„Nicht nur die", zwinkerte der Ältere ihm zu und Itachi zog seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen.

Pakkun kehrte mit der Nachricht zurück, dass sie meilenweit vollkommen alleine waren, bis auf einen etwas merkwürdigen einsamen Wanderer, der Steinchen vor sich hintretend , ab und an fluchend in einigen Kilometern Entfernung seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen schien.

„Scheint ein Akademie schwänzender Shinobi aus Yugakure zu sein. Er machte nicht den Eindruck irgendeinen Auftrag zu haben..."

Kakashi bedankte sich und Pakkun wünschte ihnen Glück.

„Passt auf euch auf!", riet er ihnen, bevor nur noch eine kleine graue Wolke von seiner Gegenwart zeugte.

Die beiden Ninja diskutierten eine Weile, ob sie weiterziehen, oder auf den verheißungsvollen Trupp warten sollten.

„Wir bleiben", entschied Itachi. „Wenn sie tatsächlich Kenzo hier verstecken wollen, dann sind wir auf der sicheren Seite, wenn nicht, zweifle ich nicht daran, dass wir mit ihnen fertig werden."

Kakashi atmete geräuschvoll aus. Wenn es allerdings ein Hinterhalt war, hatten sie wieder einen wichtigen Tag verloren... Allerdings trug Itachi die Verantwortung und Kakashi wollte ihn nicht ständig bevormunden.

„Jetzt heißt es wieder warten."

Itachi tat so, als wäre dies ein schmerzlicher Gedanke, dabei jubelte er innerlich für den weiteren friedlichen Tag, den der unberechenbare Gott seines persönlichen Schicksals ihm geschenkt hatte.

„Hmm."

„Was sollen wir tun?"

Kakashi erhob sich und ging zur Haupttür.

„Mal sehen, ob der alte noch mehr Ulanzi gebraut hat..."

Itachi folgte ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du bist ein Trinker, Kakashi!"

„Pfhh", Kakashi schüttelte die Worte ab, „Ich nutze nur die seltene Gelegenheit, du Asket."

Sie verbrachten den schwerfälligen Nachmittag friedlich lesend, der dunkelhaarige Kopf auf dem Schoß des Älteren ruhend. Ab und an hielt Kakashi den Becher an die Lippen des Jungen, der wenige Schlucke trank, wobei ihm ein kleiner Strom der Flüssigkeit über das Kinn rann, ungewohnt auf diese Weise gefüttert zu werden.

Als Kakashi ihm erneut den Wein reichte, nahm Itachi das Getränk in die Hand und tauchte seine Finger ein. Er lag mit dem Kopf auf Kakashis Schoß und beobachtete den Mann, der sein Buch las. Itachi griff nach der Maske zog sie sachte nach unten und steckte seine Finger in den Mund des anderen.

Ohne sich beim lesen zu unterbrechen fuhr Kakashis Zunge über die weingetränkten Finger und saugte leicht an ihnen. Itachi löste seine Finger zwischen den Lippen und wiederholte den Vorgang.

Kakashi liebte den Geschmack des herben Getränkes auf Itachis schmalen Händen.

…...

Ein junger Mann aus Yugakure durchstreifte ziellos die Wälder.

Genaugenommen hätte er jetzt trainieren sollen, aber wie so oft fehlte ihm jede Motivation.

Sein Dorf nervte, die Akademie war unerträglich öde, seine Freunde Schnarchnasen und das Wetter zu gut, um schwere Sensen zu schwingen. Er wollte kein Ninja sein. Ständig musste man den Mund halten und Befehle befolgen. Zu allem Überfluss gab es, abgesehen nur noch einen stillen Jungen, der sich Jashin verschrieben hatte unter seinen Kameraden, der aber zu feige war, sich offensiv zu seiner Religion zu bekennen. Er war ein erbärmlicher verachtenswerter Anhänger seiner geliebten Gottheit, der ihn nach Hidans Wunsch direkt vom Erdboden tilgen sollte.

Lieber streifte er durch die Berge und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, richtete ab und an ein inbrünstiges, pathetisches Gebet an seinem Gott und freute sich seiner Unsterblichkeit. Es war so einfach, wenn man wusste, es könnte bis in alle Ewigkeit so weitergehen.

Alle anderen seines Alters waren immer so ernst und streberhaft. Bah. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit bot, würde er Yugakure den Rücken kehren und sein eigener Herr werden. Nun, was konnte er dafür, wenn er als einziger die Dinge beim Namen nannte und alle anderen sich ausdrückten, als hätten sie einen verfickten Stock im Hintern?

Er sah einen kleinen Hasen ein bläuliches Kraut mümmeln und stürzte sich auf ihn, um ihn Jashin zukommen zu lassen.

Zugegeben, das Häschen war nicht annähernd so wertvoll wie ein Mensch oder wenigstens ein Bär, aber die Geste zeigte seinen guten Willen. Besser als nichts.

Eine halbe Stunde später zog er, pfeifend, Steinchen kickend und ein paar gut gelaunte Flüche ausstoßend, weiter.

Warum war er eigentlich der coolste Typ in Yugakure? Konnte ihm das bitte mal jemand erklären?

…...

„Itachi?"

„Hmmm?"

Kakashi drehte eine schwarze Strähne zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Schätze ich sollte das ganze mal aus deiner Perspektive erleben."

Itachi schwieg. Meinte die Vogelscheuche es so, wie er es aufgefasst hatte oder nicht?

„Was genau?"

„Ich denke, es wäre richtig, wenn ich fühlen muss, was du fühlst."

Itachi verstand.

„Durchaus."

Nachdem nichts weiteres folgte, wendete sich Kakashi wieder dem Flirtparadies zu und Itachi lächelte in seinen schwarzen Kragen. Das war interessant. Er wusste, sie würden nicht weiter darüber debattieren und allmählich gefiel ihm die Idee. Er würde Kakashi Hatake um seinen verdammten, gleichgültigen Verstand bringen. So gerne er sich von Kakashi führen ließ, so sehr reizte ihn der Gedanke seine eigene Dominanz zu beweisen.

Er griff die Hand des Älteren und steckte sie in seinen Mund. Er saugte an den Fingern und leckte sie obszön. An seinem Hinterkopf spürte er Leben in das Glied des Silberhaarigen fließen.

Er kam auf die Knie, fegte das grüne Buch aus Kakashis Händen und umwölbte sein Gesicht mit den blassen Fingern, um provozierend über die Lippen des anderen zu lecken und suchte mit seinen Fingern Kakashis Nippel, um ihn kurz und schmerzhaft zu drücken.

„Lass die Scheiße", warnte Kakashi ihn und Itachi lächelte sein Piranhalächeln.

„Uh, das gehört dazu wenn du die dunkle Seite kennenlernen willst", raunte er gehässig.

Seine Lippen senkten sich auf Kakashis und er schob seine Zunge fordernd zwischen dessen Zähne.

Kakashi fühlte den festen Griff der Hand um seinen Kiefer, der ihn bestimmend öffnete.

Itachi nahm den weit offen stehenden Mund mit seiner Zunge, seinen Lippen und seinen Zähnen, als handele es sich um sein Privateigentum.

…...

Hidan entdeckte die Hütte, nachdem er sich fragte, warum er eigentlich nicht einfach immer weiter laufen sollte, Strecke zwischen sich und all den Scheiß bringen, der ihn so tödlich langweilte, dass sogar Kleintiere meucheln ihm mehr Vergnügen bereitete.

Er war unsterblich-so what? Er konnte unzählige Leben führen.

In der Hoffnung, ein beeindruckenderes Opfer zu finden als ein puscheliges Nagetier, steuerte er das kleine Häuschen an. Es schien unbewohnt. Als er gedämpfte Geräusche aus dem Inneren hörte, schlich er sich vorsichtig ans Fenster und spähte durch die trübe Scheibe. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus, bevor es jubelte.

Verdammt, da drinnen stieg eine Party!

Er unterdrückte ein fröhliches Glucksen und beobachtete die beiden Fremden, die sich vollkommen nackt bestens zu amüsieren schienen. Neben dem Bett, indem die beiden gut aussehenden Männer ihre nackten Körper aneinander drängten, stand eine Flasche Wein. Der dunkelhaarige mit dem Püppchengesicht verhielt sich zu Hidans Erstaunen äußerst diametral zu seinem Äußeren.

Neben Jashin und Töten war Sex das Beste, was ein unsterbliches Leben zu bieten hatte und in dieser Hinsicht war das Leben in Yugakure mehr als lahm. Die Frauen standen nicht unbedingt von Natur aus auf seine offene und seiner Ansicht nach charmante Art, wie er verwundert feststellen musste und seine männlichen Mit-Ninja waren vermutlich zu neidisch auf seine Coolness oder zu verklemmt für ein wenig Spaß, um sich mit ihm einzulassen, obwohl er es immer wieder versuchte. In Bordellen lief es ganz gut, aber auf Dauer fand er es ein wenig frustrierend, für das zahlen zu müssen, wofür er eigentlich die Belohnung verdient hätte.

Die Jungs in der Hütte mochten es anscheinend auf die raue Tour. Geil. Er war in dieser Hinsicht schmerzfrei. Wenn man sich regelmäßig selber pfählte, brauchte es mehr,als das, was er sah, um einen Schock angesichts härterer sexueller Gangarten zu erleiden.

Hidan leckte sich über die Lippen und hatte keinerlei Bedenken, seinen Schwanz ungeduldig aus seiner Hose zu zerren, um an dem unerwarteten Schauspiel zu partizipieren. Leise atmend pumpte er seine Erektion.

Kakashi fragte sich, ob er wirklich in der Lage sein würde, Itachis Part zu übernehmen. Er hatte nie davon geträumt, irgendwer oder irgendetwas möge in ihn eindringen, als er merkte, wie der Dunkelhaarige über ihm einfror. Mit einem unvermuteten Sprung kam Itachi auf die Beine und innerhalb einer Millisekunde hatte er den Raum verlassen. Die Tür schwang knarzend in ihren Angeln. Kakashis Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Was zum Teufel...? Blitzschnell zog er seine Maske über das Gesicht.

Als er die fremde Präsenz wahrgenommen hatte, entschied Itachi sich unmittelbar zu reagieren und es war ihm dabei völlig gleichgültig, keine Kleidung zu tragen.

Unbemerkt tauchte er hinter dem hellhaarigen Spanner auf und schob ihn brutal in die Hütte während er seinen Hals mit dem Unterarm luftabschnürend einklemmte, was seinem Opfer krächzende Flüche entlockte.

Er wirbelte ihn um die eigene Achse, hob ihn mit einer Hand, die er feste um seine Kehle geschlossen hatte gegen die Wand und schlug seinen Hinterkopf gegen den weißen Putz. Hidan fühlte erst den dumpfen Schmerz und dann das warme Blut. Trotz seiner Verblüffung grinste er.

Itachi würde ihn töten, wenn Kakashi es nicht verhinderte.

Die Gedanken des Jounin schienen sich im Zeitraffer abzuspulen. Fast wollte er lachen, als er den unbeeindruckten Fremden mit heruntergelassener Hose, wie einen Droschkenkutscher fluchend und und seinen wütenden, mordbereiten, nackten Liebhaber sich gegenüber stehen sah und der dominante Teil in seinem Inneren rief ihm zu: _'Na komm schon. Das darfst du dir nicht entgehen lassen.' _

„Lass ihn los, Itachi", befahl der Ältere.

Unwillig lockerte sich der Griff des des Uchiha-Erben.

Hidan sah von einem zum anderen. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Was seid ihr denn für verfickte Freaks?"

„Jedenfalls keine bedauernswerten, die es nötig haben durch fremde Fenster zu spannen und sich dabei einen runter zu holen", erwiderte Kakashi kühl mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Das musste der Junge sein, von dem Pakkun erzählt hatte.

„Da denke ich an nichts Böses, während ich durch die Gegend spaziere und finde zwei Superhomos, die pornomäßig in einer Hütte abgehen und...", er konnte vor Lachen nicht weitersprechen und Itachi boxte ihm hart in die Magengrube.

Das Lachen erstarb und Hidan sank unwillkürlich zusammen, bevor er den Kopf hob und seinen Kontrahenten provokant mit violettem Blick anblitzte.

„Willst du mich anmachen? Ich steh nämlich auf Schmerzen, weißt du."

Itachi starrte ihn verächtlich an.

„Ach?", fragte Kakashi nüchtern, „ist das so?"

Die Stimme, die nur einen kurzen Satz aussprach elektrisierte beide Männer gleichermaßen.

Der Kopierninja musterte den Jashinisten eingehend und gleichgültig von Kopf bis Fuß. Hmm. Der Junge hatte was.

Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie, dachte Kakashi und ging auf Hidan zu. Er war der Größte von ihnen und froh auf ihn herabblicken zu können, als er gefährlich freundlich zu sprechen begann: „Du willst also mitspielen? Gut. Aber nach meinen Regeln."

Itachi zuckte zusammen. Wenn dieser hohlköpfige Sektierer ihn auch nur einmal anfassen würde, wäre er tot.

Zum Glück wusste Kakashi, wie schwierig die Situation für seinen Geliebten war und sah ihn an. _Vertrau mir_, sagten die Augen und Itachi atmete lautlos durch. Er nickte unmerklich. _Ich vertraue dir_.

„Was sind das denn für Regeln?", wollte der Yuga-nin neugierig wissen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er sich so etwas merken kann", sagte Itachi leise und kalt, sein Urteil über den Fremden in diesem einen Satz ausdrückend.

„Das sind die Regeln für Spanner. Mein Partner ist zu Recht wütend auf dich. Du magst Schmerz? So ein Glück: Er weiß wie es geht."

Um Itachis Mund spielte ein unheilvolles Lächeln, angesichts dieser Aussage.

„Ich schwöre bei Jashin, die Geisha hier wird mir nicht wehtun! Scheiße!"

Er sah ein träges Auge und hörte die dazu gehörende träge Stimme: „Ich dachte du stehst auf so was?"

„Von mir aus, wenn _du_ es machst...", maulte Hidan und spürte kurz darauf, wie Kakashi seinen schmerzenden Schädel kräftig gegen die Wand drückte.

Mit leichter Stimme erklärte Kakashi: „Hier gibt es keinen Verhandlungsspielraum. Du spannst und willst auch noch bestimmen, was jetzt passiert? Wenn du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance auf Sex, der sich zufälligerweise mal nicht zwischen dir und deiner Hand abspielt ,erhaschen willst, dann hältst du deine große Klappe und fügst dich."

Die Idee gefiel Hidans Schwanz und er murrte: „Meinetwegen. Aber wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dann gehört ihr Arschgesichter Jashin."

Hätte er Itachis angewidertes Gesicht gesehen, hätte er vermutlich seine üblichen Vorträge über Glauben und Blasphemie begonnen, aber er sah nur Kakashi, der ihn ausdruckslos anstarrte.

Ach, verdammt. Wieso nicht? Etwas Spannenderes würde sich heute ohnehin nicht mehr ereignen.

Itachi bemerkte, wie er automatisch darauf wartete, was Kakashi als nächstes tun oder sagen würde.

„Was würdest du gerne mit ihm machen?", wendete er sich an Itachi.

Dieser grinste. Er würde ihm gerne einen Vorgeschmack der Hölle liefern, die die Blödheit des Jashinisten für ihn selbst bereits jetzt bedeutete. Es war erstaunlich wie der Schatten in ihm sich danach sehnte, den Jungen, der vor ihm stand, leiden zu sehen.

Kakashi entging der bedrohliche Schimmer um das Chakra des anderen nicht und warnend sagte er: „Du darfst ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen, zeichnen oder töten."

Derselbe Junge, der gerade noch friedlich in seinem Schoß gelesen hatte war in kurzer Zeit zum Engel des Schmerzes mutiert.

„Der Scheisser kann mich gar nicht umbringen", kicherte Hidan

„Keine Sorge", ignorierte Itachi die Worte des Yuga-nin.

„Und was soll der Scheiß dann bringen?", mischte sich die selbstbewusste Stimme Hidans wieder ein.

Kakashi biss sich auf die Backe um ein Grinsen zurückzuhalten und Itachi drehte ihn barsch mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Er nahm den dunklen Fleck auf dem hellen Haar zufrieden zur Kenntnis. Langsam und berechnend griff er Hidans Arme und knallte sie mit den Handflächen gegen die Wand.

„Bleib so, ich kann dein dummes Gesicht nicht ertragen."

„Huh huh, die Geisha meint es ernst", zog der andere ihn auf, allerdings ohne sich zu widersetzen und wackelte mit dem bloßen Hintern. Seine Hose schlackerte um seine Knöchel. Dann fühlte er eine kühle Klinge am Kragen seines Shirts und einen Luftzug, als der Stoff auf den Boden segelte.

Auch wenn seine große Klappe ihn nicht verraten würde, spürte Hidan ein leichtes Frösteln. Er war erregt und fürchtete sich zugleich ein wenig vor dem kalten Zorn des Püppchens, das sich so gar nicht püppchenhaft gab. Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er mit einem Mal die heiße Zunge Itachis an seinem Hals und eine Gänsehaut kräuselte sich über seinen Körper, wie eine Brise über eine stillen Wasseroberfläche.

„Dann freut die Geisha sich, dir zu demonstrieren, wie ernst sie es meint", hörte er die Grabesstimme an seinem Ohr, deren Höflichkeit ihn verstörte.

Und dann spürte er Hände und...Hitze. Sengende, glühende Hitze an seiner Hüfte. Er brannte.

„Scheiße, du Wichser, was machst du da?", brüllte Hidan schmerzerfüllt.

Kakashi sah, wie das Feuerelement Itachis sich auf seinen Handflächen konzentrierte. Es schimmerte grünlich.

„Keine Angst", versicherte der junge Uchiha mehr seinem Liebhaber, als dem Yuga-nin, „es brennt genau wie Feuer, aber es hinterlässt weder Spuren, noch Schäden."

Mit der Fingerspitze fuhr er das Rückgrat Hidans Wirbel für Wirbel abwärts.

Der Schmerz war überwältigend, verzehrend, so intensiv, dass Hidan sich durchdrückte und aufschrie, aber es war ein beschissen gutes Gefühl, musste er zugeben. So sollte es sein. Verstand auspustend und knapp an der Grenze des Erträglichen. Er spürte seinen harten Schwanz, der gegen die kühle Wand gepresst war.

Itachi dosierte die Hitze sorgfältig und beachtete, nicht zu lange an einer Stelle zu verharren, aber lange genug, um einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Die Reaktion des anderen fand er außerordentlich befriedigend. Itachi platzierte seine Handflächen auf den Pobacken des Weißhaarigen, der versuchte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Körper buchstäblich in die Wand zu drücken.

„Aarghhh...neinn..."

„Schon zu schwach zum Fluchen?", fragte Itachi kühl und entlockte Hidan ein zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor gepresstes: „Halt die Fresse...Wichser."

Mit zusammengefalteten Händen, auf die er sein Kinn stützte, beobachtete Kakashi die Szene. Er sah den hellen Finger seines Teamkameraden zwischen den Pobacken des anderen entlangfahren und hörte den Jashinisten unbeherrscht wimmern. Auch wenn der Junge sich gewohnheitsmäßig selbst aufspießte, wollte Kakashi sicher gehen, dass sie sich gerade alle amüsierten und keine versehentliche Folterorgie stattfand.

„Lass ihn los", kommandierte er und trat an den den schnaufenden, zitternden Hidan heran.

Er fuhr sanft über die Haut und die Hüften und packte den harten Schwanz des anderen. Obwohl er innerlich gewusst hatte, brauchte er den Beweis. Der Junge war steinhart.

„Soll er weitermachen?"

Hidan nickte schwach.

Zwei Irre zu führen, bedeutete gleichzeitig eine Menge Spaß und eine Menge Verantwortung. Kakashi fuhr den Schwanz auf und ab. Hidan stöhnte.

„Was ist das hier? Guter Bulle-böser Bulle?", provozierte er mit rauer gebrochener Stimme.

Warum er seine Klappe nicht halten konnte, wusste er nicht, die Hand auf seinem Schwanz machte ihn geil und trotzdem konnte er dem Drang zu meckern nicht widerstehen.

„Nein", versicherte Kakashi freundlich, während er sehr feste zudrückte und Hidan damit zu einem gequälten kleinen Hopser veranlasste. „Da ist einfach nur ein böser Bulle, der euch ein wenig miteinander spielen lässt."

Es war Itachi nicht gegangen, dass er ihn miteinbezogen hatte, als würde er mit diesem grässlichen Jashinisten auf einer Stufe stehen. Kakashi spürte den Unmut.

„Ganz richtig. Das gilt auch für dich. Ich werde mir von keinem von euch beiden auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen."

Itachis Augen glitzerten gefährlich, aber zur selben Zeit erregten die Worte ihn. Er liebte es, wenn dieser andere Kakashi sich zeigte.

„Wenn einer von euch aussteigen will, sagt er 'Kunai'. Verstanden."

„Oh Mann!", Hidan rollte genervt mit den Augen.

Weicheivereinbarungen!

Itachi nickte knapp.

„Mach weiter."

Kakashi zog sich einen Stuhl heran und stütze sein Kinn auf eine Hand.

„Genau! Komm mal aus dem Arsch, Ballerina!", beschwerte sich Hidan.

Itachi griff mit unterdrückter Wut nach seiner Boxershort die neben dem Bett lag und stopfte sie unsanft in Hidans Mund, bis der kurze Würgereiz des anderem ihm zeigte, dass der Stoff die Lippen des vorlauten Holzkopfes zunächst versiegelt hatte.

Hidan versuchte sein Missfallen zu äußern, aber die Unterhose dämpfte seine Stimme zu unverständlichen Lauten. Er nahm den Geschmack von Haut und Seife auf seiner Zunge wahr und die Mischung erregte ihn.

Itachi legte seine Feuerhand seelenruhig auf den Bauch Hidans und spürte voll sadistischer Lust das Flattern der angespannten Muskeln und das Aufbäumen des gepeinigten Körpers.

Hidan zitterte als die Hand von ihm abließ. Sein Rücken war schweißüberströmt und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Verfluchte Kacke, heute schien sein Glückstag zu sein!

Hidan liebte es heftig und wild. Und zum ersten Mal, bekam er gratis, was er sich ansonsten selbst zufügte oder teuer bezahlen musste. Auch wenn er den arroganten Typen nicht ausstehen konnte, wünschte er sich, er würde weitermachen. Die flammende Hand wurde gegen seine Pobacke gepresst, während die andere sich grob gegen seine Eichel drückte.

„Scheiße...ah... Fuck, wie geil", schrie der Weißhaarige in den Stoff, was sich für die beiden Anbu anhörte wie „Eiehuaeihhhhh"

Der Knebel wurde aus seinem Mund gezerrt und er fühlte den heißen Atem Itachis an seiner Wange. Ohne Vorwarnung biss er in Hidans Ohrläppchen. Feste.

„Fuck!", empörte sich der andere zischend.

„Sei still."

Itachis Hände gruben sich, diesmal ohne die glühende Hitze zu verbreiten in das empfindliche Innenfleisch der ausgestreckten Oberarme, bis er wusste, es würden sich blaue Flecken bilden, dabei schloss sein Mund sich um den ersten Nackenwirbel der hellhaarigen Gestalt und bearbeitete ihn unsanft mit seinen Lippen und seinen Zähnen. Hidan stieß bebend Luft aus und grunzte, als der Druck auf seine Arme sich quälend verstärkte. Seine Nippel zogen sich zusammen.

Die beiden Männer boten dem Dompteur, der ruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß, einen erregenden Anblick. Alles gehörte ihm.

„Fick mich!"

Itachi warf Kakashi einen fragenden Blick zu. Sollte er?

Der Jounin verneinte. Noch nicht. Die beiden betrachtend, dachte er unwillkürlich: Das ist also der Unterschied zwischen einem Devoten und einem Masochisten.

„Knie dich auf den Boden, Junge", wies Kakashi ihn an, „und dann blase meinem Freund einen. Und du lehnst dich an die Wand und machst es dir bequem."

„Ich will ficken und nicht blasen!", quengelte Hidan.

Kakashi zuckte die Schultern.

„Dann verpiss dich und such dir jemanden, der dich fickt."

Die Sprachwahl des Yuga-nin schien ansteckend zu sein.

Itachi lehnte an der Wand und sein Blick glitt von der baumelnden Halskette zu den bewölkten violetten Augen seines Opfers.

Kakashi seufzte, er erhob sich und ging auf Hidan zu. Ohne besondere Leidenschaft schlug er ihm ins Gesicht und die Lust blitzte vertikal durch Hidans Körpermitte. Schmerz löste das bei ihm unwillkürlich aus. Kakashi drückte seinen Mund auf Hidans und stieß seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen, bevor er sich abrupt löste. Der Kuss war nichts weiter als ein kleines Symbol dafür, wer hier Chef war.

„Du hattest deine Chance. Du gehst jetzt auf deine Knie und bläst mir einen während mein Freund dir einen buchstäblich heißen Fingerfick bietet."

Der Yuga-nin schauerte vor Erwartung. Das klang...geil!

Kakashi setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wie ferngesteuert folgte Hidan dem Größeren. Itachi sah dem Schauspiel unbeteiligt zu, aber in seinem Inneren breitete sich Erregung aus, Kakashi dabei zuzusehen, wie er den seltsamen Vogel im Griff hatte.

„Und...", er sah Itachi auffordernd an, wohlweislich jede namentliche Ansprache vermeidend, „such dir was zum befeuchten, bevor du beginnst."

Ratlos sah er sich um und griff kurzerhand zu der Handseife neben der Pumpe. Speichel würde schneller verdunsten als er bis zwei zählen konnte.

Hidan leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Er würde dem Maskierten den Oralsex seines Lebens verpassen, das war mal klar. Er nahm den Penis des Jounin in seinen Mund, während sich Itachi hinter ihn kniete, seine Backen spreizte und die grünliche Substanz über die Ritze rinnen ließ. Sein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu Kakashis Gesicht. Dann sammelte er eine kleine Menge des in ihm wohnenden Feuers auf der Fingerspitze und drang unsanft in den vorlauten Hintern ein. Hidan erstarrte und hielt sich davon ab zuzubeißen, als die flammende Hitze sich gegen seine sensiblen Wände drückte. Er gurgelte, hustete und brüllte in den großen Schwanz, während der Sog der Tortur ihn über die Schwelle trieb. Sein Schwanz zuckte und die glasige Flüssigkeit tropfte von der Spitze auf den Boden.

Itachi verringerte die Intensität des Feuers und Hidan rang mit seinem Atem als der Schmerz nachließ. Der Rabe krümmte seinen, nun normal temperierten Finger in dem engen Kanal und drehte ihn gegen das feuchte Fleisch.

„Jashin, Scheiße! Ist das geil!"

„Sei still und blas ihm endlich einen", zischte Itachi.

Die dumme Nuss sollte nicht als Einziger in den Genuss sexueller Zuwendung kommen. Kakashis Befriedigung war wichtiger.

Hidan versenkte den Schwanz in seiner Mundhöhle, bis in seinen Rachen und Kakashi atmete stockend. Die Lippen fuhren seine Länge entlang und saugten feste an dem harten Fleisch. Der Knabe war zwar kein Zungenvirtuose wie Itachi, aber immerhin ein zuverlässiger Deepthroater, stellte Kakashi fest.

„Tu ihm den Gefallen und gib ihm noch ein wenig deiner Hitze", befahl Kakashi sanft und Hidans Ringmuskel spannte sich in ängstlicher Erwartung um Itachis Finger. Er fühlte die Lava in seinem Inneren. Schnell und feste stieß der Finger zu und ließ kaskadenhafte Schmerzwellen durch den Hintern seines Opfers pulsieren.

Hidan zog seinen Mund von Kakashis Schwanz und ächzte, während Speichel über sein Kinn tropfte. Der Feuerfinger strich immer wieder über seine Prostata und Hidan begann schwarze und gelbe Sprenkel zu sehen, die unfixierbar vor seinen Augen tanzten.

„Genug."

Frustriert grunzte Hidan, als der Schmerz jäh abriss.

„Bleib wo du bist."

Zeit, Itachi ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.


	5. Chapter 5

Für Kakashi war es fast unerträglich schön, zu sehen, wie Itachis Augen ihren Ausdruck innerhalb eines kurzen Momentes änderten, als er auf ihn zu trat. Der Hass war verschwunden und eine ferne Weichheit schien aus dem dunklem Blick zu fließen.

Er umarmte ihn von hinten und sagte leise: „Stell dich bitte mit deinem Gesicht an die Wand, und stütze dich mit den Händen ab."

Dabei fuhren seine großen Hände über die helle Haut und Itachi zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, dem Wunsch des Silberhaarigen nachzukommen.

„Hey, was ist mit mir?"

Kakashi blickte den Weißhaarigen desinteressiert an.

„Du hältst vorläufig einfach die Fresse, auch wenns schwer fällt."

Hidan grollte wütend, war aber gleichzeitig neugierig, zu erfahren was als nächstes geschah und entschied sich still zu bleiben. Vorerst jedenfalls.

Kakashi kümmerte sich nicht weiter um den ungeduldigen Jashinisten und stellte sich hinter seinen Geliebten, um sein erigiertes Glied gegen Itachis Pobacken zu drängen. Durch den Stoff seiner Maske, begann er den schlanken Hals zu küssen und die Haut mit seinen Lippen und Zähnen zu packen. Ein leises unfreiwilliges Stöhnen entschlüpfte dem anderen, als er die feuchte Wärme durch das weiche Tuch spürte, Kakashi biss ihn leicht und atmete schneller, als er sah wie perfekt der Körper seiner kleinen Geisha auf ihn reagierte.

Hidans Anwesenheit erregte Itachi, obwohl ein Teil seines Gehirns ihn im Grunde für unwürdig hielt, ihn an einer so guten Show teilhaben zu lassen.

Mit großen Augen sah Hidan den beiden zu. Die Hand des grauhaarigen Typen streichelte die porzellanfarbene Haut des anderen und Hidan setzte sich dicht neben die beiden, um wenigstens eine Nahaufnahme der Szene an sich zu reißen. Stumm beobachtete er, wie der Maskenmann über die Hoden seines Partners strich und gleichzeitig mit Daumen, Zeige,- und Mittelfinger um die Schwanzspitze des anderen kreiste, wobei er sie leicht zusammendrückte. Fuck, das wollte er auch!

Der Jüngere stöhnte lauter aber verschloss seinen Mund zu einem schmalen Strich, als er die Lider kurz öffnete und den gebannten Blick Hidans einfing.

Ohne hinzusehen, schob Kakashi seine Finger grob in Hidans Mund.

„Nass machen."

Hidan schloss die Augen und lutschte an Kakashis Fingern, wobei seine Zähne über die leicht raue Haut des Jounin kratzten. Kakashi presste seine Fingerkuppen druckvoll gegen Hidans Gaumen, worauf er angesichts der intensiven Empfindung keuchte. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass diese Stelle eine seiner erogenen Zonen war! Ein intensives Prickeln breitete sich in seinem Mund und seiner Körpermitte aus.

Kakashi merkte, wie seine Aktion den fluchenden Masochisten noch ein wenig länger bei der Stange halten würde, aber wähnte den lautlosen Frieden nur von kurzer Dauer.

Itachi spürte den nassen Finger gegen seinen Eingang drücken, der Finger umkreiste die Rosette und öffnete sie zärtlich. Fast hatte der Rabe in seiner anschwellenden Lust, die der langsam ein und ausgleitende Finger ihm bescherte, Hidan vergessen, bis die Kopfschmerz erzeugende Stimme die Ruhe durchschnitt: „Hey, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, bis ihr Vorspieltunten mal zum Hauptgang kommt!"

„Du bist unsterblich, Zeit kann unmöglich dein Problem sein", murmelte Kakashi, der sich nicht ablenken ließ und einen zweiten Finger in Itachi einführte. Unwillkürlich drückte dieser sich gegen die Hand und raunte leise. Er war scharf, er wollte mehr und außerdem sollte dieser dämliche Fanatiker seine verdammte Schnauze halten!

„Bitte. Wichs ich mir halt einen beim zusehen", drohte der Yuga-nin trotzig.

Die Finger glitten aus Itachi, der Rache schwor und Kakashi hockte sich sehr dicht vor Hidan. Er umschloss seine Hoden mit der Hand, die seinen Liebhaber zuvor noch die schönsten Laute entlockt hatte und drückte zu. Sein Auge verengte sich zu einem schmalen Schlitz, während Hidan gurgelnd Luft einsaugte, sie anhielt und gepeinigt stoßweise aus seinen Lungen pumpte.

„Von mir aus, aber dann wirst du nicht gefickt werden. Überlege es dir", erklärte Kakashi scharf und verstärkte den Druck. Hidan schrie auf. Der Junge hatte kein Geräuschproblem stellte der Anbu zufrieden fest.

Der dumpfe, tiefe Schmerz ballte sich an Hidans empfindlichster Stelle und löste das dringende Bedürfnis, sofort zu kommen, aus. Jashin, war das perfekt! Der Kerl war echt nicht zu unterschätzen.

Mit einem Mal ließ Kakashi von ihm ab und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem geduldig wartenden Freund.

Der heiße Samt des engen Kanals umschloss Kakashis Finger willig, die er in ihm drehte und spreizte, um ihn zu dehnen. Itachi keuchte erregt und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als der Jounin seine Hand um den schwarzen Pferdeschwanz schloss und leicht daran zog.

„Beweg dein Becken, bitte", summte er verführerisch in sein Ohr.

Itachi stemmte sich rhythmisch gegen die Finger und in ihm stieg dir Gier nach mehr auf.

„Nimm mich bitte", flüsterte er.

Kakashi nickte, auch wenn der andere es nicht sehen konnte. Seine Erregung hatte mittlerweile einen schmerzhaften Grad erreicht. Der lahm gelegte Voyeur zu seiner Rechten, über dessen Eichel Lusttropfen perlten und Itachis dunkle Leidenschaft gaben ihm allmählich den Rest. Mit zitternden Fingern teilte er die klammen, schneeweißen Halbkugeln und stieß fieberhaft in in den sensiblen Anus.

Itachi stöhnte laut auf, Kakashi biss sich angestrengt auf die Lippen, während er vor Geilheit die Augen zusammen kniff und Hidan wurde langsam sauer.

Entschlossen legte er seine Faust um sein überreiztes Glied und Kakashis Auge lächelte finster, während er Hidan ein wenig atemlos erklärte: „Mach weiter und du kannst ungefickt nach Hause gehen."

Verflucht.

„Was habe ich denn für eine Garantie, dass du mich wirklich vögelst?"

„Keine", antwortete Kakashi schlicht.

Itachi gab sich keine Mühe ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Hidan rang mit sich. Eigentlich musste er sich so eine Kacke nicht bieten lassen. Er hatte keinen Bock zu warten, also würde er nicht warten. Andererseits...die Vorstellung den Schwanz des Maskierten in seinem Hintern zu spüren, ließ ihn seinen Stolz hinterfragen. Ach, Scheiße. Er war unsterblich. Wenn das Einauge sein Versprechen nicht hielt, dann würde er die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens durchmachen und dann ein gelungenes Opfer für Jashin werden.

Also zwang er sich, seine Hände da zu lassen, wo sie waren und beobachtete, wie der Älteste von ihnen das filigrane Wesen mit harten, erregten Stößen fickte. Der metallische Duft von Schweiß und erregten Körpern drang an seine Nase und er fletschte die Zähne unbewusst, weil das Aroma eine fast schon animalische Lust in seinem Körper entfesselte.

Itachi schrie gedämpft. Sein Körper zerschmolz und verdichtete sich gleichzeitig vor Geilheit.

An Kakashis schneller werdender Atmung und dem hohen Tempo seiner Stöße merkte er, wie der Eroberer seines Hinterns langsam auf seinen Orgasmus zurollte. Mit einer letzten kraftvollen Bewegung drang er in Itachi bis zum Anschlag ein, spannte sich an und zuckte, Itachis Hüfte an sich ziehend, keuchend. Sein Geliebter versuchte seinen Schließmuskel um Kakashis hartem Penis zu verengen, was mit einem leisen Klagen beantwortet wurde und fühlte kurz darauf die warme Flüssigkeit in sich strömen.

Bebend löste sich der Jounin aus dem Raben und sein Schwanz verließ den feuchten Tunnel mit einem leise schmatzenden Geräusch.

Itachi wand sich vor Erregung, aber vor ihrem Zuschauer wollte er sich nicht die Blöße geben, verzweifelt um sein Kommen zu betteln.

„Versuch deinen Ringmuskel anzuspannen und bleib wie du bist", flüsterte Kakashi ihm so leise ins Ohr, dass Hidan es nicht hören konnte.

„Scheiße, du Lügner, jetzt hast du abgespritzt und für mich ist nichts mehr übrig!", hörte er Hidans wütende Stimme.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin bald wieder bereit."

Es folgte eine kurze schweigende Pause und Kakashi fügte mit einem Anflug offenen Sadismus hinzu: „Spätestens, wenn ich dir dabei zusehe, wie du mein Sperma aus seinem Arsch leckst."

Vergnügt betrachtete er das Gewitter, das sich auf Hidans Miene zusammen braute.

„Nie! Im! Leben! leck ich das Zeug aus dem dreckigen Loch deiner Schlampe!"

„Sein Loch ist sauberer als dein Mundwerk, glaube mir", versprach der Jounin ermunternd.

Itachi hingegen befriedigte die Vorstellung zutiefst, den Jashinisten hinter sich zu sehen, wissend das Ergebnis eines Ficks, den Hidan gewollt, aber er selbst bekommen hatte aus seiner Spalte lecken zu müssen.

„Wenn er sauber ist geht's weiter", stellte Kakashi freundlich klar. Sein Auge lächelte aufreizend und Hidan wollte bersten vor Ärger.

„Ich hab nichts gegen Sperma, das ist es nicht, ich will es nur nicht aus dem da schlecken, du Freak!", Hidan deutete mit dem Finger auf Itachi.

Dieser war drauf und dran ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken. Ein Impuls, der das letzte Mal vor zehn Jahren in ihm aufgestiegen war.

„Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, Junge: Es gibt keinen Verhandlungsspielraum. Kapiert?"

Knurrend warf Hidan den Kopf in den Nacken und zuckte dann betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Gab Schlimmeres.

„Mach es ihm ein wenig einfacher", wies er Itachi an, als er Hidans Einwilligung erkannte.

Der Rabe spreizte die Beine und beugte seinen Oberkörper, die Handflächen gegen die Wand gepresst, den Hintern hervorstreckend.

Hidan näherte sich kniend den Pobacken und schnüffelte. Ok, roch gut. Er streckte seine Zungenspitze aus und leckte über die feuchte Ritze. Ok, geschmacklich auch nicht übel.

Als er das Vibrieren auf Itachis Haut wahrnahm, leckte er beherzter und überrascht stellte er fest, wie es ihn anmachte, dass es den anderen anmachte. Er hatte vorher nie seinen Mund gegen eine Rosette gepresst, geschweige denn darüber nachgedacht, aber es begann ihn zunehmend zu faszinieren und zu erregen. Itachis sanftes Stöhnen, die herbe Flüssigkeit und seine Nasenspitze, die Kontakt zu der warmen Haut aufnahm, lösten einen kleinen Schwindel in ihm aus. Ängstlich, es könne widerlich sein, zwängte er seine Zunge in den engen Eingang und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es nicht nach Toilette schmeckte, sondern es sich vermutlich tatsächlich um einen saubereren Ort, als seinen Mund handelte.

Es ärgerte den Uchiha-Erben, seiner Kehle Laute der Lust entschlüpfen zu hören, als die Zunge forsch in ihn eindrang, aber er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Der Gedanke, wie sehr der Sektierer sich für seinen Fick erniedrigte, ließ seinen Schwanz schmerzhaft pulsieren und der Mund des anderen fühlte sich zu süß auf seinem sensibilisierten Eingang an, um nicht zu stöhnen.

Kakashis Schwanz erholte sich schnell, als er seine beiden Subs vor sich sah.

„So, müsste alles weg sein", zerschnitt der Junge das Bild fordernd und zog sein Gesicht von den hellen Backen zurück.

_'Kein Gefühl für Atmosphäre und Ästhetik'_, fuhr es Itachi missbilligend durch den Kopf.

„Na fein."

Kakashi dachte kurz nach, dann deutete er auf Itachi.

„Bitte, leg dich mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze", dann wandte er sich an Hidan, „ich denke du hast nichts dagegen, von meinem Partner ran genommen zu werden."

Beide starrten den Jounin fassungslos an. Kakashi hob verständnislos die Hände.

„Worauf wartet ihr?"

Unten liegen! Und über sich diesen eindimensionalen Maulhelden. Gott, konnte er es nicht von hinten machen, dann musste er ihm wenigstens nicht ins Gesicht sehen!

_'Was? Die Ballerina soll mich ficken? Ich will den anderen! Verfluchte Scheiße, ich töte sie, Jashin. Sofort, nachdem ich gekommen bin!'_

Zähneknirschend kam Itachi der Aufforderung nach, während Hidan höflich versuchte Kakashi zu überreden, seinen Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken: „Du Wichser hast doch nicht mehr alle am Sender! Erst muss ich sein Arschloch lecken und dann bekomm ich nicht mal den Hauptgewinn?"

„So sieht deine Lage aus", bestätigte der Kopierninja mit heiterer Gelassenheit.

Seufzend fügte sich Hidan. Besser als gar kein Schwanz. Außerdem war es kostenlos.

Er kniete sich entschlossen über Itachi und sie sahen sich an. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, drückte Hidan seine Lippen auf die des Dunkelhaarigen. Der unerwartete Reiz elektrisierte Itachi, bevor er seinen Widerstand wieder aktivieren konnte und zitternd vor Wut und Lust ausspie: „Willst du mich kotzen sehen, du Dummbrot?"

Hidan lachte. Ach, so übel war der andere vielleicht doch nicht.

Kakashi tauchte hinter Hidan auf und wollte ihn vorbereiten, aber der Junge wehrte empört ab.

„So nen Unsinn brauche ich nicht! Ich bin doch kein Mädchen! Außerdem steh ich auf Schmerzen. Wann rafft ihr das endlich?"

Kakashi zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann halt nicht.

„Aber ich steh nicht so auf Seife," fuhr Hidan fort, „in meiner Hosentasche ist Gleitgel. Schmeiß mal rüber."

Kakashi blinzelte verwirrt.

„Nicht, dass mich bei dir noch irgendetwas wundert, aber wieso in aller Welt, hast du _Gleitgel_ in deiner _Hosentasche_?"

„Zum Wichsen?"

Hidan schaute ihn an, als wäre Kakashi vollkommen verblödet.

_'Wozu auch sonst'_, dachte die Vogelscheuche resigniert.

„Wie praktisch."

Er nahm die Tube und verteilte das Gel großzügig auf Hidans Spalte und auf Itachis Penis, was beiden ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Für Itachi war es das erste Mal und ein wenig unsicher griff er nach seinem Schwanz, um ihn zu fixieren und auf Hidans Eingang zu richten.

„_Ich_ mach das, Püppchen."

Es war Hidan lieber, den Vorgang selber zu steuern. Er war keine Jungfrau mehr und daher wusste er, wie schmerzhaft das Eindringen war, wenn er vorher nicht gedehnt wurde. Und der Langhaarige hatte nicht gerade eine kleine Latte...

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht dirigierte er die Eichel vorsichtig in seinen Eingang, um sich dann rücksichtslos die ganze Länge einzuführen. Er grollte und keuchte fast tierisch.

Wunder des Schmerzes, seid willkommen!

Pure ungezügelte Lust und die Qual sich zu fühlen, als würde er zerrissen, vermischten sich zu dem intensivsten Lustgefühl, welches Hidan sich vorstellen konnte.

Wow! Die enge Hitze um seiner Erektion war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Sein Penis schien vor Geilheit zum Zerplatzen geschwollen zu sein und seine Hoden sendeten schwachen Strom durch seinen ganzen Körper. Itachi schloss die Augen, seine Nasenflügel zitterten und er stieß langsam in Hidan, der vor Anstrengung schwitzte. Hinter dem Schleier der Erregung nahm Itachi den Geruch von frischem Laub und Ekstase wahr, den Hidan ausströmte...

Er trieb seinen Schwanz schneller in den anderen, der immer noch das Gefühl des unangenehmen gedehnt werdens genoss.

„Nicht kommen. Alle beide", kommandierte Kakashi.

Itachi riss sich zusammen, Hidan hingegen wollte das Gefühl selber noch länger auskosten und Itachi dabei ein wenig ärgern: „Bei meinem geilen Arsch hält der ohnehin keine Minute mehr durch."

_'Das werden wir ja sehen'_. Der Gemeinte warf dem Weißhaarigen einen verächtlichen Blick zu und zog ihn gereizt an sich, um ihm in die Brustwarze zu beißen.

„Jashin, ahhhuuu...!"

Seine Zähne schlugen sich in das weiche Fleisch, bis das warme Blut in seinen Mund rann. Erst dann löste sich sein Kiefer von dem zarten Fleisch. Der scharfe Schmerz entfesselte Hidan und als er die Augen aufriss und den rot verschmierten Mund des hübschen Jungen sah rief er begeistert: „Fuck, bist du geil!" und drängte seine Lippen gegen Itachis, um mit der Zunge seinen eigenen Geschmack zu kosten.

Im Eifer des Gefechtes merkte er nicht, wie Kakashi hinter ihm kniete und seinen Mund gegen Hidans Ohr presste. Erschrocken blickte er auf und hörte die gedämpfte Stimme fragen: „Was meinst du Junge, kannst du zwei nehmen?"

Seine Ohren sausten und sein Mund wurde trocken. Ja! Ja! Ja! Jaaaaaaa!

„Was denkst du denn?"

„Hmmm...fein." Kakashis Auge erglomm und fixierte Itachi.

Mit einer Hand drückte er Hidans Oberkörper gegen den des Schwarzäugigen, damit er den gedehnten Anus gut sehen konnte und ließ Gleitgel auf seinen Schwanz tropfen.

Langsam, sehr langsam schob er sich gegen den Penis Itachis, der kurz nach Luft schnappte.

Behutsam fuhr Kakashi millimeterweise tiefer und Hidan brüllte, als die zweite Eichel seine Öffnung durchbrach. Ohne Scham schnaubte, keuchte und sabberte er, die Hände der Lust und der Qual zerrten gierig an ihm und drohten ihn zu zerreißen. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr fluchen, so konzentriert, erregt und eingenommen war er von seinen übermächtigen Empfindungen.

Kakashi ließ sich Zeit. Diese unglaubliche Enge! Es war die vollkommene Überspitzung der reinen Idee des Eindringens.

Itachi versuchte gegen den unglaublichen Drang zu kommen anzugehen und schloss die Augen. Das Gesicht seines Geliebten zu sehen, hätte jeden Funken Disziplin zunichte gemacht.

Als Kakashi behutsam tiefer eindrang wimmerte Hidan. Und als er beide Schwänze vollständig in sich fühlte, liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Ob aus Glück oder vor Schmerz wusste er nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Seine violetten Augen sahen, wie Itachi eine Träne mit seiner Zungenspitze auffing und als beide Männer versuchten zugleich in ihn zu stoßen, was zugegebenermaßen keine choreographische Meisterleistung darstellte, konnte Hidan nichts mehr halten. Fluchend und sich aufbäumend kam er gegen Itachis Bauch und brüllte vor Ekstase und Schmerz.

Die wilde, animalische Lust auf ihm spürend und Kakashis Gesicht, das mit verschleiertem Blick seine Augen suchte ließ Itachis Selbstbeherrschung schmelzen, wie Eis in der Sonne. Der Schwanz, die enge Hitze, der schwere Körper auf ihm...er verlor sich in seinem Orgasmus, ohne es wahrzunehmen, gleichzeitig mit Kakashi.

Erschöpft sanken sie aufeinander und Hidan krächzte nach ein paar Minuten mit letzter Kraft: „Ich glaub, ich opfere euch doch nicht."

Kakashi lachte und Itachi verzog verächtlich seine Mundwinkel.

Diese Ballerbirne! Egal wie geil ihn der Sex gemacht hatte, vor allem natürlich wegen Kakashis Anteil, war er aufrichtig froh den Kerl loszuwerden und nie wieder zu sehen.

Als Hidan ging sagte er kurz innehaltend über seine Schulter blickend: „Das Gleitgel könnt ihr behalten, ihr Pussies."

Dann lachte er und verließ die Hütte mit freiem Oberkörper, um die Reise seiner persönlichen Ewigkeit fortzusetzen.

_'Geile Scheiße'_, dachte er vergnügt.

…...

Als Hidan in sein Dorf zurückkehrte, wartete bereits sein Teamführer und empfing ihn sichtlich gereizt.

„Wo warst du?"

„Uhm. Trainiert", log Hidan routiniert.

„Ohne Hemd?"

„Brauch man das zum trainieren?", hielt der Jashinist gelangweilt entgegen.

Mit unterdrücktem Ärger ließ sein Teamführer Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

Dieser Hidan war mit Abstand der undisziplinierteste Schüler, den er je hatte! Er entschloss sich, keine weiteren Diskussionen zu provozieren und die Ereignisse möglichst knapp zusammen zu fassen:„Wir haben eine spontane Mission für morgen. Anbu aus Konoha sind auf dem Weg nach Kumogakure, um einen wichtigen Informanten gefangen zu nehmen. Wir sollen helfen, die beiden aufzuhalten, nachdem wir erfahren haben, dass das andere Team gescheitert ist. Sie scheinen Kanedas Code geknackt zu haben, aber sie wussten nicht, dass der Alte immer noch eine Grußformel anhängt."

„Wers denn Kaneda?"

Der Ältere verdrehte die Augen.

„Der Nuke-nin aus Konoha, der in den Bergen haust, du Blitzmerker!"

„Ach so", erwiderte Hidan gleichgültig.

Wenn dem anderen nur ansatzweise klar wäre, wie scheißegal ihm der ganze Quatsch war.

„Wir haben den Informanten in ein Versteck auf einer der Inseln vor Kumo gebracht und brechen morgen auf zu Kanedas Hütte, wo die beiden wahrscheinlich auf ihn warten."

„Was sind das denn für Typen?"

Sein Vorgesetzter zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln: „Das Gerücht geht um einer der beiden sei Kakashi Hatake."

„Häh?"

„Du hast doch wohl schon von dem berüchtigten Kopierninja aus Konoha gehört? Gesichtsmaske, Blitzelement, silbernes Haar."

Mit einem Mal drang der Blitz der Erkenntnis in Hidans nicht allzu scharfen Verstand.

„Nö, nie gehört", sagte er desinteressiert.

Sein Teamführer seufzte entnervt.

„Egal. Morgen um sechs Uhr treffen wir uns. Sei pünktlich, sonst reiße ich dir persönlich den Arsch auf."

Als er sich verärgert zu Gehen wand, machte Hidan hinter seinem Rücken ein Kotzgesicht. Mann, der Alte nervte!

Kurz dachte er nach und entschloss sich die Anbu zu warnen. Die Gelegenheit seinen ungeliebten Teamführer abzufucken, wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Außerdem hatten die beiden ihm mehr Spaß gebracht als sein Lehrer, der seine persönliche Pest darstellte.

…...

Er fand Itachi und Kakashi in Angriffsposition vor der Bank. Sobald sie den anderen wahrgenommen hatten, waren sie in Alarmbereitschaft.

Mit breitem Grinsen kam Hidan auf sie zu und sah, wie Itachis Augen sich verengten. Sein spezieller Freund war ja so was von humorlos.

„Anbu müsste man sein", eröffnete er das Gespräch spottend, „ficken, saufen, Spaß haben!"

Die beiden Shinobi ließen sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken und warteten ob, der Yuga-nin noch etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Und du bist also Hatake", Hidan fixierte Kakashi, dessen Vornamen er bereits vergessen hatte.

„Was willst du?", fragte Itachi ausdruckslos.

„Eure Scheiß Codes haben nicht gestimmt."

Woher wusste der Verrückte plötzlich so viel?

„Naja und da wollte ich euch Spinnern sagen, dass morgen um neun eine ziemlich starke Truppe kommt, um euch zu erledigen."

Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf, als sähe er ein Trugbild.

„Und das erzählst du uns einfach so?"

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Hidan verblüfft, sein Sinn für Loyalität und Ehrgefühl war nicht besonders ausgeprägt.

Itachi sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Und wo ist Kenzo?"

Wer war das denn schon wieder? Der Informant etwa?

„Irgendwo vor Kumogakure. Ne Insel, glaube ich."

Kakashi hätte diese Information niemandem anderem abgekauft als dem anarchischen Yuga-nin. Wenn alle Ninja Yugakures eine ähnliche Moralauffassung hatten, konnte das Dorf im schlimmsten Falle sofort einpacken.

„Ihr könnt euch wenigstens bedanken, ihr Pussies, dass ich eure Ärsche rette!", empörte sich Hidan, als das Schweigen ihm eindeutig zu lange anhielt.

Kakashi nickte. Das musste als huldvolle Geste reichen.

„Du solltest darüber nachdenken, ob der Weg eines Ninja für dich das richtige ist", empfahl Kakashi und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr alt.

„Ach Scheiß auf Ninja. Ich mach eh was cooleres", entgegnete Hidan abfällig und drehte sich um, seinen Rückmarsch antretend.

„Ich wünsche dir Glück", sagte der Jounin und ohne sich umzuwenden lachte Hidan und

rief : „ Das nächste Mal wenn wir uns treffen, zeig ich euch, wie man es richtig krachen lässt, ihr Anfänger!"

Sie sahen dem hellhaarigen Hedonisten nach und ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie ins Haus und packten ihre Taschen.

Unbemerkt von Itachi verstaute er das Gleitgel und ein paar Andere Gegenstände in den Untiefen seines Rucksacks.

Sie rannten in der Abenddämmerung so schnell sie konnten in Richtung der Anlegestelle.

„Denkst du, er meint die Insel, die zwischen Yuga, Kumo und Kiri liegt?", fragte Itachi, während er die Landkarte vor seinem geistigen Auge betrachtete.

Kakashi überlegte.

„Wenn es überhaupt stimmt, dann nehme ich es an. Die anderen Inseln sind zu nah an Kirigakure."

Zu gerne hätte Itachi gewusst, was bei der Dechiffrierung falsch gelaufen war, sie waren sich so sicher gewesen, die Codes richtig entschlüsselt zu haben.

Während sie rannten, dachte Itachi über ihre Menage a trois nach. Nicht, dass er es nicht genossen hätte, aber er versuchte zu fassen, was ihm den seltsamen Nachgeschmack bescherte, den er umso deutlicher gespürt hatte, als er den grenzdebilen Yuga-nin zum zweiten Mal gesehen hatte. In seinen Augen hatte Kakashi alles richtig gemacht und er fühlte sich weder zurückgesetzt, noch vor den Kopf gestoßen. Was war es nur, was ihn so bitter werden ließ?

Fast wäre er über seine routiniert eilenden Füße gestolpert, als er begriff.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kakashi, dem der kurze Bruch im Laufrhythmus Itachis nicht entgangen war und sah den anderen schweigend nicken.

Er warf dem Jungen einen besorgten Seitenblick zu, ohne sein Tempo zu drosseln.

Itachis Mund wurde trocken. Wenn sie sich nicht mehr treffen können würden, gäbe es weitere Männer und Frauen in Kakashis Leben, die sein Gesicht sehen, seine Haut fühlen und seine Worte hören würden. So wie der Yuga-Schwachmat. Jemand anderes würde Kakashi haben können und bei dieser Vorstellung ballte Itachi unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten.

Ein düstere Verzweiflung legte sich über ihn, wie ein fremder Schatten. Wenn Kakashi den Yuga-nin mit demselben Blick angesehen hätte wie ihn, hätte Itachi ihn umgebracht. Die Vorstellung war unerträglich. Er erschrak vor seinem Gedanken. Das war Kitsch. Das war...Eifersucht. Er musste zu seiner alten Kälte zurückfinden, die ihn schützte wie ein guter Freund. Kakashi durfte nicht zu einem Problem in seinem Leben werden. Wenn er sich aus Konoha zurückziehen würde, wollte er sich nicht von wahnwitzigen Gedankenspielen wie diesem schwächen und beeinflussen lassen. Er hatte die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet und er fragte sich, wie er die ihr entweichenden Geister wieder einfangen sollte.

Mit finsterem Blick rannte er durch die Dunkelheit und versuchte sich vorzustellen alleine unterwegs zu sein.

Und wieder einmal beobachtete Kakashi, wie ein Vorhang sich um seinen Liebhaber zuzog und seufzte innerlich. Heute morgen hatte er zum ersten mal das vage Gefühl gehabt eine durchlässige Stelle in der abweisenden Fassade des Uchiha gefunden zu haben und nun schien der andere eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen zu errichten. Lag es an dem Sex, den sie zu dritt hatten? War es zu viel für Itachi gewesen? Nur wenn sie miteinander schliefen schien der Junge echt zu sein.

Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben wünschte Kakashi Hatake sich ernsthaft, einen anderen Menschen näher an sich zu lassen als eine Freundschaft oder eine unverbindliche Affäre es bedeuteten.

Aber wenn er den Uchiha neben sich ansah, befürchtete er mit diesem Wunsch alleine zu sein.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und sah nach vorne, um sich auf die Nacht, seinen Körper und die Mission zu konzentrieren.

So rannten sie beide schweigend, die Bäume, die nun wieder dichter wuchsen nutzend, um ihre Sprungweite zu vergrößern.

Als die Nacht in ihrer dichteste Schwärze versank, hieß Itachi sie eine Pause einlegen. Sie rannten nun schon seit mehreren Stunden.

Zwischen den Bäumen kamen sie zum Stehen und tranken aus ihren Feldflaschen. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander und grollten dem anderen stumm, ohne zu wissen weshalb.

Kakashi schluckte seinen Unmut.

„Was ist los, Itachi?"

Itachi zog die Kälte um seine Schultern wie einen Mantel.

„Lass uns weiterkommen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Kakashi nickte unbewegt, auch wenn die Abweisung ihn härter traf als, er zugeben wollte.

„Richtig."

In der dunklen Nacht hörten sie das an und abschwellende Rauschen des Meeres.

Kakashi, der das Wasser liebte, hätte seinen Teamführer am liebsten abgehängt, um alleine, so wie er es kannte, das Meer in sich aufzunehmen, seinen Rhythmus ohne beobachtet zu werden, für sich selbst zu spüren, im Wissen, alles was er empfand bis in alle Ewigkeiten nur mit sich selbst teilen zu können. Der Gedanke, das da ein anderer war, dem er sich gerne mitgeteilt hätte schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er wollte nichts mitteilen. Wenn man einmal damit begann, würde der Schmerz grenzenlos sein, wenn man es ihm wieder wegnähme.

Verlust. Ein abgestandener Brunnen voller Gift. Das Thema seines Lebens. Minato. Obito. Rin, sein Vater. Jeder Mensch, den er geliebt hatte war aus seiner Realität getilgt, einzig an einem grauen, stummen Gedenkstein Ansprechpartner seiner Gefühle. Das Leben eines Shinobi war gepflastert von immer neuen Verlusten, von immer neuem Loslassen. Und je mehr Abschiede er bewältigte, umso stärker wurde die Wertschätzung für eine andere Stimme im Universum der Einsamkeit.

Itachi war jung. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie der unablässige Kampf, in einer Welt, in der man vergaß und vergessen wurde, zu bestehen war. Er musste den Verstand verloren haben, sein Herz an einen unberechenbaren Jungen wie Itachi zu hängen. Die verdammte Uchiha Brut war sein persönliches Verhängnis. Er dachte an Obito und sein geschenktes Auge zuckte gequält hinter der Augenbinde.

Dass er den Gedanken noch oft denken würde, konnte er nicht wissen.

Er beschloss es dem Uchiha gleich zu tun und sein Herz vor allen unangenehmen Verstrickungen zu verschließen.

Itachi bemerkte die innere Veränderung Kakashis. Gut. Das war sehr gut. So sollte es sein. Aber warum tat es so weh?

Als das tiefe Schwarz der Nacht in Anthrazit überging, erreichten sie das Meer. Der kieselbedeckte Strand lag vor ihnen und das Wasser schimmerte gleichgültig im trüben Mondlicht, unergründlich und gefährlich.

Wortlos näherten sie sich den leise glucksenden Wellen, die sich wagemutig das Ufer eroberten, um sich gleich darauf verängstigt zurück zu ziehen.

Kakashi fuhr sich gedankenversunken durch sein Haar und Itachi blickte ihn verstohlen von der Seite an. Er wollte ihn umarmen, seine Hand nehmen, ihm alles sagen, was er nie sagen würde und schwieg.

Sie gruben ihre Füße in den steinigen Grund und fühlten sie bei jeder kalten Welle tiefer in den Kieselsteinen versinken. Ihre Augen waren auf das Meer gerichtet, während sie ihre gegenseitige Anwesenheit ignorierten, vor lauter Angst sich zu verlieren.

Sie wanderten den dunklen Steinstrand entlang. Die Anlegestelle war noch in weiter Ferne.

Itachi straffte die Schultern, um Kakashi etwas zu fragen, das ihm schon seit langem im Kopf herumschwirrte.

„Wie war Obito?"

Kakashi lächelte unwillkürlich bei der Erwähnung des Namens.

„Oh...wie er war? Jedenfalls kein typischer Uchiha", antwortete er schmunzelnd, bevor die Schwermut sich über ihn senkte.

Itachi wartete geduldig, dass sein Gefährte weitersprechen würde.

Zögernd setzte Kakashi an: „Obito war leidenschaftlich... großzügig. Und er war lustig. Ohne ihn, wäre ich nicht der, der ich bin."

Kakashi brach ab und nach einer Minute lächelte er unter seinem Tuch, als die Erinnerungen in ihm lebendig wurden.

„Und er war immer spät dran. Nein, er war kein typischer Uchiha", wiederholte er, leise in sich hinein lachend.

Itachi spürte einen leisen Stich und hasste sich einen Moment dafür, auf einen Toten eifersüchtig zu sein. Er blieb stehen und Kakashi tat es ihm gleich.

Unwillkürlich streckte er seine Hand aus, um das verdeckte Auge des Silberhaarigen zu berühren. Kakashi zuckte zurück, aber er begriff die harmlose Absicht Itachis und entspannte sich.

„Das Sharingan. _Obitos_ Sharingan."

Kakashi nickte. Der Rabe blickte ihn eine Weile, tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken an und seine Züge wurden weich, bevor ein Gedanke in ihm aufstieg, der seinen Mund zu einem schmalen Strich werden ließ und er weiter ging.

„Ich wünschte es wäre meines", sagte er mit leisem Zorn und der Ältere blieb überrascht, wie angewurzelt stehen.

Was sollte das bedeuten? Sein Herz schlug für einen Moment schneller und er fragte sich, ob er die Aussage richtig interpretierte.

Kakashi sammelte sich und holte den weiterlaufenden Itachi ein.

„Was willst du?", fragte er leise, ohne auf eine Antwort zu hoffen.

Das Meer rollte auf den Strand zu, gurgelte, züngelte und plätscherte, zog sich zurück, versickerte zwischen dem nassen gesprenkelten Kies und übertönte ihre knirschenden Schritte.

Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit hörte er Itachis Stimme: „Ich habe Angst."

Die Worte machten Kakashi nachdenklich. Sie waren so endgültig und klangen so untröstlich, dass er seine Antwort- „Ich auch"- herunter schluckte. Im Vergleich zu dem, was er bei seinem Gegenüber an Dunkelheit wahrgenommen hatte, als er den kurzen Satz sagte, schien seine eigene Angst ein Blatt im Wind zu sein.

„Wovor?", forschte Kakashi vorsichtig.

Itachi atmete schwer ein und aus und seine Brust brannte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht...", seine Stimme wurde flacher und der unausgesprochene Satz waberte zwischen ihnen, wie eine Wolke aus Gift.

Kakashi wusste nicht, welche Bürde der Junge zu tragen hatte und bezog seine Worte auf ihr Verhältnis. Natürlich hatte Itachi Angst. Wie sollte es anders sein? Das Ganze war neu, nicht nur für ihn, und es war zerbrechlich, angreifbar und unsicher. Außerdem war Itachi ein nahezu zwanghaft verschlossener Mensch, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie man mit Gefühlen umging, ein wenig so wie er selbst. Aber was es auch war, er wollte nicht, dass es hier und jetzt endete.

Erklärungen, Fragen, Beschwichtigungen, Bekenntnisse und Lösungsansätze schwirrten durch den silberhaarigen Kopf, bevor sie wieder in seinem inneren Vakuum verpufften. Es gab. Nichts. Zu. Sagen.

Die Schwere dieser Erkenntnis schien sie noch weiter voneinander zu treiben, als zuvor.

Über die tiefe Kluft hinweg streckte Itachi plötzlich zaghaft seine Hand aus, um nach Kakashis zu greifen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, umwölbte er Kakashis Gesicht und sah ihn an, als könne er im Antlitz des anderen die Antworten finden, die er suchte. Dann schloss er die Augen, küsste den Älteren und als er die warmen Lippen fühlte überwältigten die Süße und der Schmerz ihn, so dass er sich löste und seine Stirn gegen Kakashis Brust presste und stur auf den Boden sah, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Kakashi umwickelte den einsamen Jungen mit seinen langen Armen und drückte seine Lippen auf den dunklen Schopf, um ihn vor den ungekannten Gefahren, die ihn umwölkten zu beschützen, obwohl er sich seiner Unzulänglichkeit vollständig bewusst war. Das Haar, die Wärme, der Herzschlag, das reichte ihm. Er brauchte weder Bekenntnisse noch Geständnisse.

„Was auch immer, Itachi. Kannst du mir vertrauen? Jetzt und hier, solange wir die Mission Seite an Seite gemeinsam überstehen müssen? "

Da er seine Stimme nicht im Griff hatte, nickte Itachi lediglich knapp.

„Dann lass uns nicht nur Urlaub von den Bildern und Vorstellung machen, sondern auch von der Zukunft", nahm er Bezug auf Itachis frühere Worte.

Das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer, aber er zwang sich dazu, um seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, bevor er erwiderte: „Wir sollten schwimmen gehen."

Der kleine begeisterte Funke im grauen Augen seines Geliebten entging ihm nicht. Der Silberhaarige schien wirklich auf Wasser zu stehen.

Kakashi antwortete gar nicht erst und bevor Itachi noch etwas sagen konnte, war er aus seiner Anbu-Uniform geschlüpft und Itachi sah nur noch die bleiche Rückseite Kakashis, als er die spitzen Steinchen verfluchend auf das schwarze Wasser zulief.

Bedächtig entkleidete sich der junge Uchiha und seufzte. Hoffentlich war das Meer nicht so kalt, wie er es sich vorstellte.

Langsam folgte er dem Kopierninja, der bereits auf dem Rücken über die flachen Wellen trieb. Er schwamm zu ihm und zog den zaudernden Dunkelhaarigen zu sich ins Wasser.

„Gott, ist das schön!"

Er legte seine Arme um Itachis Hals und küsste ihn. Er schmeckte nach Salz und er zog ihn näher zu sich, den Kontrast der warmen haut und des kalten Wassers, das sie schwerelos machte, auskostend. Itachis Kuss war zärtlich und sie drängten sich aneinander, im Bewusstsein, wie kostbar jede Berührung war.

Itachi schlang seine Beine um Kakashis Hüften und legte seine Arme um ihn, während seine Erektion gegen Kakashis Bauch drückte, der der einzig warme Ort in all dem kühlen Nass zu sein schien.

Seine gespreizten Beine öffneten ihn für Kakashis Schwanz, dessen Spitze gegen seinen Eingang stupste. Itachi seufzte glücklich und versuchte sich fester gegen den Älteren zu pressen.

Plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht und rümpfte die Nase angeekelt, um sich kurz darauf

wieder an Kakashi zu reiben und leise zu stöhnen. Die Irritation des Jounin hielt nicht lange an, zu sehr liebte er den blassen Körper, der vor kurzem noch so fern war, obwohl er keinen halben Meter neben ihm stand.

Itachi zuckte zusammen und runzelte kurz verärgert die Augenbrauen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Kakashi misstrauisch.

Itachi senkte den Kopf, wurde rot und gestand mit dünner Stimme: „Algen...an meinen Beinen. Und ich glaube, da war gerade ein Fisch an meinem Fuß. Oder ein Krake..."

Katzen und Vögel. Mehr Fauna brauchte es für Itachi Uchiha nicht.

Sein Liebhaber sah ihn verdutzt an, dann lachte er. Ohne zu fragen, nahm er Itachi und trug ihn, einen Arm, um den Rücken, den anderen unter seinen Kniekehlen aus dem Wasser.

Es war tröstlich, zu wissen, dass Itachi eine Schwäche hatte. Er grinste, ein highclass-Ninja mit Angst vor Algen und Fischen!

Er legte dem fröstelnden Jungen ein Handtuch um die Schultern und breitete die Decken auf den Kies.

„Wir hätten ruhig im Wasser bleiben können", versuchte Itachi seine gerade verlorene Ehre wiederherzustellen.

„Auf keinen Fall, der Riesenoktopus hätte uns lebendig gefressen! Und denk nur mal an all die aggressiven Algen!"

Itachi sah ihn grimmig an und blickte dann ein wenig beleidigt zur Seite. Na und? Das Meer war nun einmal _unheimlich_.*

Kakashi kam über den liegenden Mann und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze die geschlossenen Lider, unter denen das Sharingan ruhte, nach und bedeckte seine Wange mit sanften Küssen, während er zwei Finger in Itachis nasse Spalte einführte. Unglaublich leicht und liebevoll widmete sich sein Mund den feinen, hellen Ohren des anderen. Die Zunge fuhr hauchzart über die empfindliche Ohrmuschel, während seine Finger begannen, ihn im Gegensatz dazu, härter und schneller zu ficken. Itachi leckte entrückt über seine Lippen, sein Atem zitterte und er fühlte sich sicher, umsorgt und gleichzeitig so erregt, dass er vor Wohlbefinden leise gurrte.

Seine Hände fuhren über Kakashis narbige Brust, strichen über seine Nippel und fanden schließlich seinen Schwanz. Er benutzte beide Hände, um über die gesamte Länge zu streichen und sein Herz schlug schneller, als er den Kopierninja dicht an seinem Ohr stöhnen hörte.

„Bleib so", murmelte er und schob seinen Körper über Itachis, bis sein wippender Schwanz am Gesicht des Jüngeren war. Dann stützte er sich mit den Händen auf dem Kies ab und automatisch öffnete Itachi seinen Mund, um den harten Ständer des anderen zu empfangen.

Er sah den Bauch des Jounin über seinem Kopf schweben und umfasste die Pobacken des anderen mit beiden Händen, um ihn in sich zu schieben. Der große Schwanz drückte gegen seinen Gaumen und löste Hitze in seinem Unterleib aus. Mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen begann Kakashi Itachis Mund zu ficken und stöhnte bei jedem ein und ausfahren leise. Die feuchte, heiße Mundhöhle fühlten sich zu gut an.

Itachi liebte es, wie Kakashi ihn benutzte, um sich Genuss zu verschaffen. Umsichtig drückte er den Schwanz mit seiner Zunge fester gegen seinen Gaumen und jedes Mal, wenn die Eichel seine Kehle streifte, schauderte er vor Lust. Er liebte den Geschmack des weichen und zugleich stählernen Muskels, die salzigen Tröpfchen, die sich aus dem kleinen Schlitz auf dem Kopf lösten und er presste seine Zungenspitze gegen die kleine Öffnung, so dass Kakashi vor Lust zuckte und kräftiger in ihn stieß.

Als er merkte, wie nahe er einem Orgasmus kam, wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer und sanft zog er seinen Schwanz aus der Mundhöhle des anderen. Er stand auf und setzte sich auf die Decke.

„Komm zu mir", er hielt Itachi eine Hand hin und zog ihn zu sich.

Itachi kniete vor seinem Geliebten, der mit heiserer Stimme sagte: „Setz dich auf mich."

Er deutete auf seine Erektion und Itachi verstand.

Kakashi steckte eine Hand in seinen Mund und fuhr dann mit seinen Fingern um seine Eichel, wobei er fasziniert von Itachi beobachtet wurde. Bei dem Gedanken sich auf den harten Schwanz des anderen zu setzen, fühlte er ein leises, geiles Rauschen in seinem Kopf und sein Penis pulsierte schwach. Bei allem, was Kakashi tat, wirkte er besonnen, gelassen und vollkommen selbstsicher. Er nahm den Blick des älteren auf seinem Körper war, die lustvoll schimmernden Augen, den leicht geöffneten Mund und dachte, sich beeilen zu müssen, bevor allein der Anblick ihn abspritzen ließ.

Er platzierte seine Knie links und rechts neben Kakashis Beinen und führte den wartenden Ständer gegen seine Rosette. Der Schmerz des Eindringens, ließ ihn auf seine Unterlippe beißen und keuchend hielt er inne. Vorsichtig drückte er sich gegen die Länge, während Kakashi begann Itachis Glied träge zu streicheln und dabei das Gesicht seines Geliebten nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Der Anblick des angestrengten, erregten Jungen überwältigte ihn mal wieder. In diesem Momenten gab es keine Maske, keine Disziplin, sondern nur die düstere Schönheit seiner Seele, die sich in der weißen haut und den den geschwungenen Lippen wieder spiegelte.

„Das machst du gut, Itachi", flüsterte die Vogelscheuche rau und begann seinen Schwanz gegen Itachis zu drücken und beide Glieder mit einer Hand zu massieren.

Ein kehliger Laut brach aus dem jungen Uchiha, während er Kakashi tiefer in sich schob und sein bedürftiger Schwanz kommen wollte. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sein Ziel war es, Kakashi den höchsten Genuss zu bereiten und nicht sich selbst. Dieser Punkt wurde zunehmend wichtiger für ihn.

Als er sich komplett in Itachi versenkt hatte, zog er den Jungen dicht an sich und begann ihn ruhig und gleichmäßig zu vögeln, während er seinen Mund in den hellen Schultern vergrub und lauter keuchte.

Die Lust züngelte durch Itachis Körper, er wollte den anderen tiefer, stärker und länger in sich spüren. Er wollte sein Sharingan und seine Lunge, sein Atem und seine Sonne sein. In einer ewigen Ellipse um ihn kreisen um langsam angezogen und vernichtet zu werden.

Kakashi. Ich vertraue dir. Jetzt.

Und du, vertraue mir nie.

Bitte.

…...

„Das Boot wurde vom Hokage extra ausgewählt um kein Aufsehen zu erregen und für diese Art Gefährt gibt es nun einmal keine stärkeren Motoren", erklärte der Verbindungsmann an der Anlegestelle den maskierten Männern, die sich angesichts des winzigen Hausbootes mit schwachem Motor entsetzt zeigten, geduldig.

„Damit sind wir zwei Tage unterwegs!", wendete Itachi wütend ein.

Zwei Tage und unter ihm, im undurchdringlichen Wasser Riesenquallen, Thunfische und Delfine, diese grässlichen Viecher.

„Ich kann mir schlecht eine Motoryacht aus den Rippen schneiden", erwiderte der Mann gereizt.

Kakashi ignorierte die Diskussion und studierte die Seekarte.

„Wie viele Knoten schafft der Kahn?"

„Vier, maximal sechs oder, wenn alle Bedingungen stimmen, sieben", erwiderte der andere optimistisch.

Das wären knapp 24 Stunden bis zu der Insel. Im günstigsten Fall.

„Da können wir uns genauso gut einen Tunnel graben", schimpfte Itachi und Kakashi erwiderte schicksalsergeben: „Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Viele Einwohner des Wasserreiches bewegen sich mit diesen Booten fort, ihr werdet also nicht auffallen. Mit einem Speedschiff hingegen schon", versuchte der Mann, dem sichtlich gereizten Anbu den altersschwachen Kahn schmackhaft zu machen.

Itachi schnaubte verächtlich hinter seiner Maske und Kakashi zog ihn zur Seite.

„Wir werden es uns nett machen", versprach er anzüglich, mit leiser Stimme.

Dem Silberhaarigen gefiel die Vorstellung außerordentlich gut, mit seiner Geisha eine Zeitlang über die Wellen zu schaukeln, war die Kajüte auch noch so klein. Itachi, Meer und Bootfahren. Hervorragend!

„Wenn die giftigen Riesenrochen uns lassen...", wendete Itachi finster ein und Kakashi hätte ihn am liebsten lachend an sich gedrückt.

„Also, Proviant findet ihr im hinteren Teil...", die beiden folgten ihm, während er die Notausstattungen und Besonderheiten des Kahns erklärte.

Nach einigen Vorbereitungen legten sie ab und Kakashi steuerte das langsame Bötchen.

Das Ufer war bald außer Sichtweite, um sie herum nichts als glitzerndes Wasser und strahlende Sonne. Kakashi zog sein Oberteil und seine Schuhe aus, um die Wärme auf seiner Haut zu spüren, wohingegen Itachi sich am liebsten eine Rüstung angezogen hätte, um vor allen Gefahren geschützt zu sein. Er setzte den Kahn auf Kurs und trat ins Freie, wo Itachi würdevoll kniete und seine Augen misstrauisch über die kräuselnde See streifen ließ.

Als er Kakashi sah, musste er lä Liebhaber sah aus wie ein Anbu-Posterboy und die gutgelaunte Entspanntheit des anderen war einfach ansteckend. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Itachi und blinzelte einäugig gegen die Sonne.

„Warum liest du mir nicht ein wenig aus dem Flirtparadies vor?", bat ihn Kakashi und umgehend glitt sein Liebhaber auf seine Füße.

Er liebte es, wenn er etwas für Kakashi tun konnte. Kurze zeit später kehrte er mit dem Buch, ein paar getrockneten Feigen, Tintenfischen* und der Flasche Ulanzi, die er aus Kanedas Haus unbemerkt mitgenommen hatte, zurück.

Sorgsam baute er alles um Kakashi auf und schenkte ihm Wein ein.

Kakashi bekam eine Gänsehaut, ob der liebevollen stillen Geste seines Geliebten. Der kleine Freak hatte sogar Wein für ihn geklaut, obwohl er selber nicht trank. Eine Welle tiefer Zugewandtheit durchströmte Kakashi.

„Danke", sagte er weich und Itachi ließ sich nieder, um ihm, Rücken an Rücken vorzulesen.

Die kühle Stimme, die warme Sonne und die Sätze des Bergeremiten lösten eine träge Geilheit bei Kakashi aus. Die beiden griffen hin und wieder zu den zähen Lebensmitteln und Kakashi spülte sie mit kleinen Schlucken Ulanzi herunter.

Meer, Sonne, Porno und Itachi. Ging es besser?

Nach drei Kapiteln klappte Itachi das Buch zu.

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß zu legen?", fragte er leise und fühlte, wie der andere Rücken sich von seinem löste.

Das silberne Haar bettete sich auf den Beinen des Dunkelhaarigen, der mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die weichen Strähnen strich und zu der Seite blätterte, an der er stehen geblieben war.

„Machst du das wirklich gerne?"

„Was genau?", wollte Itachi wissen, während er das Buch sinken ließ.

„Dich meinem Willen zu unterwerfen?"

„Nicht in jeder Hinsicht..."

„Du weißt, wie ich es meine."

Itachi sah ihn distanziert an und erwiderte schlicht: „Ja."

Dann überlegte er eine Weile und fügte hinzu: „Ich würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen."

Kakashi lachte glücklich.

„Hast du keine Angst, ich könne Dinge tun, die du hasst?", sagte Kakashi, während er sich langsam vor tastete, um die Grenzen des Dunkelhaarigen auszuloten.

„Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich dich immer noch töten", bemerkte Itachi überheblich.

Es blieb offen, ob er seine Aussage ernst meinte oder nicht.

„Was würdest du ablehnen?"

Itachi dachte nach und jede Möglichkeit,dessen, was er nicht tun würde, die ihm einfiel machte ihn umso schärfer.

„Wieso fragst du überhaupt?", wich er der Frage aus.

Kakashi murmelte unbestimmt etwas in sich hinein.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, welche Perversionen dir gerade durch den Kopf gehen. Das Flirtparadies scheint keine geeignete Lektüre für dich zu sein", forderte Itachi ihn heraus.

Mit gehobenen Brauen sah Kakashi ihn beleidigt an. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Der Wein, die Sonne und die warmen Beine unter seinem Kopf machten ihn zufrieden.

„Vertraust du mir, Itachi?", klang die träge Stimme an das Ohr des jungen Shinobi.

Itachi zögerte kurz und nickte dann.

„Ich würde gerne, dass du mir gehörst, solange wir auf diesem Boot sind."

Itachi bedachte ihn mit einem schwarz schimmernden Blick und zog unwillkürlich seine Lippen zwischen die Zähne. Dann nickte er.

Kakashi kam zu ihm und nahm sein Kinn sanft zwischen die Finger und fragte ruhig, den anderen zwingend, ihn anzusehen: „Möchtest du das auch? Hier und jetzt alles tun, was ich möchte?"

Das Blut verteilte sich gleichzeitig in Itachis Kopf und seinem Schwanz als er, fast tonlos antwortete: „Ja."

Das war sein tiefer Wunsch, sein dunkles Verlangen. Er wollte geführt, bestimmt, zum Schweigen und Reden, zum Schwitzen, Fluchen und Betteln gebracht werden. Er wollte sich vollständig hingeben, sein Leben in den Händen des anderen wissend. Mit jeder einzelnen Zelle seines Körpers verlangte ihm danach. Er sah, wie Kakashis Augen sich intensiv in ihn bohrten und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Bist du bereit?"

Der dunkle Blick traf ihn selbstbewusst.

„Ja, das bin ich."

Zufrieden und liebevoll lächelte der Ältere ihn an und küsste ihn langsam. Seine Finger umschlossen immer noch Itachis Kinn.

„Ok, dann zieh dich aus. Komplett."

Als der Uchiha nackt vor ihm stand, schwankte der Boden unter Kakashi ein wenig. Yeah...das mochte er.

Mit leiser Stimme gab er seine Anweisungen: „Egal wohin du heute gehst, tu es auf allen Vieren. Egal, was ich sage, widersprich mir nicht. Du kannst jederzeit sagen, was du möchtest und wie du dich fühlst, solange du diese beiden Regeln befolgst."

Er checkte Itachi, bevor er weitersprach: „Vertraue mir komplett, stelle nichts, was ich tue in Frage. Ist das ok?"

Mit trockenen Lippen nickte Itachi. Die Vorstellung sich in den Wünschen des anderen auflösen zu dürfen, ließ jedes Haar an seinem Körper vibrieren.

„Wenn du mich nervst, werde ich dir wehtun und wenn du mir gefällst, belohne ich dich. Hast du das verstanden?"

Das Nicken des anderen stimmte ihn zufrieden.

Für das, was er vorhatte, brauchte er vollständiges Vertrauen, klare Hierarchien, wirkliche...Zuneigung.

Er merkte, wie hart er wurde, als er den offenen jungen Mann vor sich sah, der bereit war, ihm soviel von sich zu schenken.

Den Kloß in seinem Hals unterdrückend flüsterte er: „Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Nichts und niemand soll dich verletzen. Auch ich nicht. Wenn immer ich dir weh tue, habe ich einen Grund und es ist niemals der, dich kaputt zu machen."

Itachi schluckte. Ja, das wusste er. Die wahre Grausamkeit war sein Gebiet, nicht das des Jounin...

Als er Kakashi später, gefangen in seinem Mangekyou-Sharingan an ein Kreuz aufgespießt folterte und ihn dennoch nicht töten konnte, weinte sein Inneres gegen seine Taten an und doch blieb er ausdruckslos stehen, um dem Kopiergenie tausendfache Katanas in den Leib zu jagen und gegen die Liebe, die er für Kakashi empfand anzukämpfen.

Aber hier und jetzt gab es nur den Itachi, der bereit war sich anderen Händen anzuvertrauen. Händen, die ihn wertschätzten, mochten und quälten.

…...


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi sah sitzend zu, wie Kakashi sich erhob und im Kapitänsraum verschwand. Der Motor surrte leiser und verstummte. Kakashi ankerte.

Als er zurückkehrte blieb er ein paar Meter von Itachi entfernt stehen und entledigte sich seiner Hose.

„Komm zu mir", forderte Kakashi ihn auf, nur um zu sehen, ob es funktionierte.

Geschmeidig kam Itachi auf alle Viere und bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu, während er ihn anstarrte, wie ein majestätisches, sonderbares Raubtier. Leise schnalzte Kakashi mit der Zunge, der Anblick war waffenscheinverdächtig.

Vor seinem Liebhaber stoppte er und senkte den Kopf, der schwarze Pferdeschwanz fiel über seine Schulter. Seitdem der Motor nicht mehr lief, spürte er die trügerische Ruhe des Wassers noch intensiver. Das glucksende, sanfte Plätschern dröhnte in seinen Ohren.

„Weißt du, warum ich mich ausgezogen habe, Itachi?", fragte Kakashi freundlich.

Naja, vermutlich, um...hoffte der Dunkelhaarige und erwiderte: „Um..mit mir zu schlafen?"

Kakashis lächelte und er summte munter: „Wir gehen schwimmen!"

Der dunkle Zopf flog in den Nacken und wären Blicke tödlich, wäre Kakashi umgehend in der flirrenden Mittagssonne verendet.

„Nein!"

Kakashis Grinsen wurde breiter und er streckte seine Hand nach Itachis aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Als er stand funkelte er den Jounin an, dessen amüsiertes Gesicht er verfluchte. Wie konnte er so etwas Gemeines tun und dabei gleichzeitig so anziehend sein?

„Nein", wiederholte er leise und beobachtete, wie das lächelnde Gesicht des anderen einen kaum merklichen schärferen Zug annahm.

„Ich habe dir gerade zwei Dinge vorgegeben und nach nicht mal fünf Minuten brichst du die erste Regel. Ich werde mir später etwas für dich überlegen, damit du das wieder gut machen kannst, aber jetzt...schwimmen wir."

„Ich werde nicht", er deutete auf die Weite um sich „da hinein springen", stellte er kalt und tonlos fest.

Kakashi seufzte, bevor er ihn versuchte zu beruhigen: „Wenn du meinen Entscheidungen nicht vertraust, ergibt das ganze keinerlei Sinn. Dir kann nichts geschehen, wenn ich bei dir bin."

_'Ob ich ihn daran erinnern soll, dass er selbst den hungrigsten Pottwal innerhalb weniger Minuten außer Gefecht setzen könnte, wenn er vor lauter Angst vor dem mordbereiten Gesicht nicht ohnehin von selber das Weite sucht?'_

Nein. Er wollte den Jungen nicht überzeugen; er wollte Itachis Gehorsam aus freien Stücken.

Es war albern und er hasste es, sich angreifbar zu machen und um eine Sache zu kämpfen, die einen Ninja nicht schrecken sollte. Er fühlte sich würdelos und aufs Glatteis geführt. Wenn er sich weiter, wie ein Kleinkind anstellen würde, könnte er sich vermutlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Warum nur, musste die verdammte Vogelscheuche ihn unbedingt zu so etwas zwingen? Er wollte ein Sexsklave und kein Schwimmsklave sein!

Mit tödlicher Verachtung rang er sich zu einem „Wie du wünscht", durch und sah verblüfft, wie das graue Auge des anderen feucht glänzte und es ihn voller Achtung und Liebe betrachtete. In diesem Moment erfüllte Stolz sein Herz, als er begriff, wie wichtig Kakashi sein Nachgeben gewesen war. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil schien diese starke Empfindung, die ihn mit dem Älteren verband um sein Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Kakashi hielt ihn, zog ihn an sich murmelte in das warme Haar: „Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel. Und...nicht dein Sharingan benutzen, Ok?"

Das Nicken des anderen bestätigte den Befehl. Kakashi wusste, dass es den jungen Uchiha verstören würde, wenn er sah, was sich _tatsächlich_ unter ihren Füßen tummeln würde.

_'Nichts kann passieren'_, beruhigte er sich selbst, als Kakashi ihn an die Hand nahm und sie gemeinsam von der niedrigen Reling sprangen.

Kälte zog ihn hinab, und es schien ihm Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis sein Kopf die Oberfläche durchbrach und er nach Luft schnappte.

Trotz des Sonnenscheins, brach er in kalten Schweiß aus. Er fühlte etwas warmes nach sich greifen, zuckte kurz und entspannte sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es kein Wasserlebewesen, sondern Kakashi war. Er drehte sich ängstlich zu ihm. Kakashi zog ihn ohne Zögern an seinen Körper. Sofort klammerte er sich mit den Beinen um die Hüften des anderen und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals, wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht schwimmen kann.

Kakashi hielt ihn sicher umschlossen und küsste seine Stirn. Er wusste, was es den Jungen kostete mit ihm hier zu sein, und es sollte ihn der Blitz treffen, wenn er seinen Geliebten nicht beschützte.

Langsam legte sich die Itachis Panik, seine Muskeln lockerten sich ein wenig und er traute sich langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Die unendliche Menge Wasser, die sich nicht nur horizontal erstreckte, sondern viele, viele Meter bis auf den Grund reichte, lösten eine ängstliche Nervosität aus, die ihn seine Lieder umgehend wieder schließen ließ und seinen Griff um Kakashis Hals verstärkte

„Du erwürgst mich noch", warnte Kakashi sanft.

Am liebsten hätte er dem Jounin eine passende Antwort gegeben, aber er verkniff sich die Worte. In diesem Element war er schutzlos, wenn er alleine war. Er war vollkommen abhängig von Kakashi und ein seltsam unpassendes Wohlbefinden durchströmte ihn bei dieser Erkenntnis.

Der Kopierninja bewegte seine Beine, um mit seinem Geliebten durch die funkelnde, kühle Pracht zu schweben und sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er die Weite, die Sonne und das Salz auf sich spürte, in seinen Armen, den wertvollen Schatz haltend, der sich ihm anvertraute.

Itachi war der erhöhte Herzschlag nicht entgangen und ängstlich spannte er sich an.

„Was ist? Ist da irgendwas?"

„Hmm...? Wieso?", wunderte sich Kakashi verblüfft.

„Dein Puls hat sich beschleunigt."

Erleichtert lachte der Silberhaarige.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich bin nur glücklich. Deshalb..."

Itachis Augen weiteten sich und ohne zu überlegen küsste er den anderen. Das salzige Wasser aus den silbernen Haaren floss zwischen ihre Lippen und Zungen und für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Itachi, wo er war.

„Lass uns zum Boot schwimmen", raunte Kakashi in den Kuss und Itachi nickte. Todesmutig und sehr langsam löste er seine Beine und seine Arme von Kakashis tröstlichem, schützendem Körper und öffnete die Arme, um alleine einen ersten Zug auf das Boot zu zu gleiten.

Kakashi schwamm dicht neben ihm und wachte, voller Respekt und Stolz über den Mut seiner Geisha, die ihrer Angst ins Auge sah, über jede einzelne Bewegung.

Als sie auf den Holzplanken aufkamen fühlte Itachi sich ein wenig schwach, aber vergaß nicht, sich auf seine Knie und Hände zu stellen.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken."

Itachi gehorchte. Er sah, wie Kakashi sich neben ihm niederließ. Wortlos ließen sie ihre Körper von der warmen Sonne und der trägen Brise trocknen.

Itachi fühlte sich frei. Wirklich frei. In diesem Moment ahnte er, was Kakashi an dieser Weite über und unter ihnen so schätzte. Aber mehr als die physische Sensation, fühlte seine Seele sich von Fesseln erlöst, die so alltäglich für ihn waren, dass er sie nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, bis sie von ihm genommen wurden.

Kakashi kam auf die Beine und Itachi drehte seinen Kopf zu dem dunklen Fleck, den Kakashis nasser Rücken auf dem lauen Holz hinterlassen hatte und der begann sich in den Sonnenstrahlen in Dampf aufzulösen.

Da er keine Anweisung erhalten hatte blieb er liegen und ließ die Reflexe des Sonnenlichtes vor seinen Augen tanzen.

„Setz dich auf", verlangte der Jounin freundlich und reichte ihm einen Becher Tee. Itachi liebte das Zeug, wusste Kakashi, auch wenn er selbst der warmen Flüssigkeit nicht viel abgewinnen konnte.

Itachis Augen wurden rund, als er die Reiscracker und die süße Paste aus dunklen Bohnen sah.

„Woher...?"

Kakashi kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und lächelte: " Ich weiß, dass du das süße Zeug magst, also habe ich es aus der Hütte mitgenommen..."

Schweigend sah er zu, wie der Uchiha, mit der ihm eigenen langsamen Ästhetik, aß und trank. Herrgott, wie konnte ein Mensch ihn alleine dadurch scharf machen, wie er sich trockene Reisküchlein in den Mund schob und grünen Tee nippte?

„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte Kakashi sich, als der Junge sein Mahl beendet hatte.

Itachi nickte. Es ging ihm nicht nur gut, es ging ihm gold.

„Ich denke, du erinnerst dich daran, wie du mir vorhin widersprochen und meine Regel verletzt hast...", Kakashi hob ernst seine Augenbraue und Itachi senkte den Blick.

Er _hatte_ es vergessen.

„Ich aber nicht. Folge mir!"

Kakashi steuerte auf die Kajüte zu und Itachi kroch hinter ihm her.

In dem kleinen niedrigen Raum befanden sich zwei zusammengerollte Futons, eine Kleiderstange, sowie ein kleines Stehpult und ein Stuhl. Hinter einer dünnen Papierschiebetür befand sich eine kleine Kochzeile, auf der Kakashi das Wasser für den Tee aufgebrüht hatte.

Der Staub glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, das durch die schmutzigen Fenster fiel.

„Steh auf."

Itachi sprang auf die Füße und sah sich um.

„Bewege dich zu dem Pult."

Itachi gehorchte und blieb vor dem hohen Tisch stehen, auf dessen zerkratzter Oberfläche ein dünner Stapel Papier, eine Schreibfeder und ein Tintenfass standen.

Irritiert drehte er seinen Kopf dem Älteren zu und seine Augen fragte: „Was soll das?"

Das Haifischlächeln des anderen ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Du schreibst jetzt zwanzig Mal: 'Es tut mir unendlich leid, die Anweisungen Kakashi Hatakes in Frage gestellt zu haben'. Und zwar in Schönschrift", wies er den Jungen mit honigsüßer Stimme an.

Itachi biss die Zähne aufeinander und ballte die Fäuste. Es war furchtbar, wie ein dummes Schulkind bestraft zu werden! Warum schlug er ihn nicht einfach?

Lächelnd sah er Itachis Ärger. Demütigung konnte schmerzlicher sein, als körperliche Strafen.

Ergeben atmete der Dunkelhaarige durch, tauchte die Feder in das Fass und begann zu schreiben. Nach dem dritten Satz spürte er den Jounin, der inzwischen wieder in seine Hose geschlüpft war, hinter sich. Er sah ihm über die Schulter, und griff dabei nach seinen Pobacken, um sie zu massieren. Itachi hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und wartete.

„Ich habe nichts von aufhören gesagt", stellte Kakashi fest und tauchte seine Lippen in die Haut der weißen Schulter, um sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Zunge zu umfahren, während seine Hand mit sanftem Druck über die verführerische Pospalte strich.

Mit zitternden Fingern führte er die Feder auf das Blatt und schrieb, abgelenkt von seinem hart werdenden Schwanz und den geschickten Fingern des Jounin, seinen Satz.

„Schönschrift habe ich gesagt", hörte er die scharfe Anweisung, als Kakashi ihm wieder über die Schulter sah.

„Streich den Satz durch und schreibe ihn nochmal."

„Du verdammter...!"

Er sah das fröhliche Grinsen seines Geliebten nicht, als er mit einem geraden Strich und zusammengekniffenen Lippen die demütigenden Worte durchstrich.

Um die Anforderung zu erhöhen und weil sein Liebhaber ihm über die Maßen gefiel, wie er versuchte sich auf den Stift zu konzentrieren, glitten seine Hände tiefer und ummantelten den harten Penis. Itachi stöhnte und hob die Spitze der Feder, um keinen Buchstaben zu verwackeln, bevor er sich zusammenriss und weiterschrieb. Die Finger schoben sich von unten nach oben und oben nach..."Verdammt, Kakashi, lass das! So kann ich nicht schreiben!"

Zack, die große Hand traf seinen Hintern und Itachi zuckte zusammen. Der Schmerz hinterließ ein Stechen auf seiner Haut, das ihn dummerweise noch stärker erregte.

„Streich das durch, das ist krakelig geworden", wies Kakashi ihn gleichgültig an und versetzte ihm einen weiteren ermunternden Klaps.

Während der Jounin seinen Daumen gegen die Eichel presste unterdrückte Itachi ein Aufbäumen so gut es ging und schrieb langsam jedes einzelne Wort, bedacht darauf es so gut wie möglich zu machen.

„Sehr gut", raunte Kakashi und fuhr mit seinem Daumennagel über den feuchten Schlitz seines Geliebten. Die intensive Empfindung ließ Itachi zusammenzucken und er krächzte heiser.

Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, Kakashi darum zu bitten, Sasukes Lehrer zu werden.

„Schreib weiter", hörte er die ärgerliche Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und fuhr fort. Erleichtert merkte er wie Kakashis Finger sich von seinem Schwanz entfernten und nutzte die Zeit, um schneller zu schreiben.

Als er bei „in Frage" angelangt war, spürte er den Finger in sich eindringen und krallte seine Hände in die harte Tischkante.

„Hör auf! Ich...ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren", protestierte er schwach.

Und wieder hob Kakashi die Hand und holte aus, um ihn auf die weiße Rundung zu schlagen.

„Wenn du ständig widersprichst, dann wird deine kleine Strafarbeit sehr viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich möchte sehen, dass du dir Mühe gibst, auch wenn es dir schwerfällt. Das soll eine Strafe sein, und kein Schreibkurs unter schwierigen Bedingungen."

„Ja", antwortete Itachi leise.

Trotz des Fingers in ihm und den tödlichen kleinen Küssen auf seinem Nacken schrieb er Wort für Wort, sich nur kurz unterbrechend, wenn er merkte, keine Gewalt mehr über seinen Stift zu haben.

Itachi war zum Anbeißen und Kakashi genoss es, ihn unter seiner eigenen Erregung leiden zu lassen. Bewundernd stellte er fest, wie perfekt geschwungen die Schriftzeichen waren. Wenn er an seine eigene krakelige Handschrift dachte, wäre er es, der die Lektion streng genommen verdient hätte.

Itachi dachte überlaufen zu müssen, so erregt war er inzwischen. Die langsamen Hände auf und in ihm brachten ihn an den Rand seiner Beherrschung. Und doch fokussierte er sich auf jeden Buchstaben, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Als er sich das letzte mal _'Es tut mir unendlich leid, die Anweisungen Kakashi Hatakes in Frage gestellt zu haben'_, legte er die Feder mit zitternden Händen beiseite und atmete erleichtert durch. Endlich durfte er seiner Lust Ausdruck verleihen und er stöhnte unter den Händen seines Liebhabers.

„Perfekt, Itachi", lobte der Jounin, „warte hier."

Er hörte wie der Silberhaarige die Futons entfaltete und ließ sich von ihm zu den Matten führen.

„Ruh dich ein wenig aus, Itachi. Du hast mir sehr gefallen, als du deine Strafe gemeistert hast. Wenn ich wieder komme, wirst du eine kleine Belohnung erhalten."

Er küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund und verließ die Kajüte, um seine Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

…...

Kapitel 22

Itachi wollte sich nicht ausruhen.

Wie auch? Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte er sich kurz vor seinem Orgasmus befunden, wahrhaftig nicht der Zustand in dem er das Bedürfnis nach einer Pause verspürte.

Ungeduldig wartete er auf die Rückkehr des anderen, während er äußerlich nicht den geringsten Anschein von Unruhe erweckte.

Er fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder ohne das Gefühl erkannt, geführt und respektiert zu werden, leben konnte.

Inzwischen sterilisierte kakshi den dünnen Rührstab aus Chirurgenstahl, den er im Destillierlabor des Alten gefunden und sich verschämt in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, als die plötzliche Erinnerung an eine sehr wilde Nacht mit einer sehr experimentierfreudigen Frau in ihm aufgestiegen war.

Er war ein wenig nervös, vielleicht würde Itachi instinktiv zurückschrecken, so wie er selber an diesem Abend. Aber seit er den dünnen Stab eingesteckt hatte, war das Verlangen, Itachi eine neue Welt der sexuellen Attraktion zu eröffnen, unweigerlich in seinem Kopf verankert und allein der Gedanke an das Bevorstehende erregte ihn über alle Maßen.

Er breitete ein Tuch über die Gegenstände auf dem sauberen Teller aus, balancierte ihn geschickt auf seiner Handfläche und betrat den kleinen Raum. Unauffällig versuchte er die Platte neben dem Futon zu platzieren, dennoch nahm Itachi sie wahr, natürlich, aber er stellte keine Fragen.

Kakashi streckte sich neben ihm aus und nahm ihn in den Arm, während er mit seiner Hand den halb steifen Penis des anderen massierte.

Itachi strecke seine weißen Arme gegen die Holzwand der Kajüte, um sich gegen sie zu stemmen und sich der Bewegungen der erfahrenen Hände mit durchgedrücktem Kreuz entgegenzustrecken.

Endlich! Nichts war schlimmer, als unbeantwortet in einem Raum zu liegen, wenn man sich nach nichts anderem sehnte, als seinem Liebhaber.

Liebevoll fuhren die grauen Augen des Jounin über den gespannten Leib des Jungen und dessen halb geschlossenen Lider. Er hörte das genussvolle kleine Keuchen und schluckte schwer, vor aufsteigender Lust. Itachis Körper zu besitzen war das Schärfste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Alles gehörte ihm, der geschmeidige Leib, die Stimme, die von Kälte bis Enthemmung jede Nuance annehmen konnte, die gewittrigen Augen, die ihn forderten, fürchteten und begehrten.

„Danke, dass du das für mich tust", sprach er fast unbewusst seinen Gedanken aus.

Er beugte sich über Itachis Schritt und legte die Spitze seines, mit Speichel befeuchteten Zeigefingers auf die Öffnung der Eichel und spaltete den sensiblen Schlitz, um mit sanftem Druck über ihn zu fahren. Zufrieden nahm er die stockende Atmung seines Liebhabers wahr und tauschte nach einer Weile den Finger gegen seine Zunge.

„Unnngghhhh...", quittierte der Rabe die neue Empfindung und schlängelte sein Becken gierig gegen den Mund des Silberhaarigen.

„Ist das gut?", fragte Kakashi leise und sah ihn an, während sein Finger fortführte, was seine Zunge begonnen hatte.

„Unnn, soo gut!", summte Itachi erregt.

„Vertraust du mir?"

Der Satz alarmierte Itachi, aber er antwortete, seine Einwände und Bedenken beiseite schiebend, schlicht: „Ja"

„Ich möchte gerne etwas mit dir machen, was dir bestimmt gefallen wird. Allerdings bist du bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn du siehst, was es ist..."

Kakashi hatte nicht aufgehört seine Hand über Itachis Geschlecht gleiten zu lassen und er hörte ein unbestimmtes Murren als Antwort.

„Sieh hin", forderte ihn der Ältere sanft auf und Itachi öffnete die Augen und erhob seinen Oberkörper.

Auf dem Teller sah er Hidans Gleitgel und daneben einen dünnen Metallstab, mit einer Stärke von nicht mehr als zwei Millimetern, dessen abgerundetes Ende sich nach unten hin verjüngte, mit einer Kugel an ihrem Ende.

Wo hatte er das schon einmal gesehen? In einem Chemielabor? Er schnupperte und nahm den leichten Geruch von Antiseptikum wahr, den ein danebenliegendes Baumwolltuch verströmte.

„Und...?", wollte Itachi zögernd wissen.

Er konnte mit dem Arrangement nichts anfangen.

Der Jounin nahm den Stab, sah seinem Geliebten in die Augen und fuhr mit dem kalten Metall zart über die Schwanzspitze des anderen. Itachi riss die Augen auf, als er verstand.

„Hast du vorhin nicht _Belohnung_ erwähnt?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Keine Sorge, es wird nicht weh tun"

„Das soll _nicht_ weh tun?", die zweifelnde Stimme machte klar, wie wenig er Kakashi glaubte.

„Wenn du Schmerz empfindest, dann werde ich sofort aufhören."

Sie sahen sich ernst in die Augen. Das Versprechen entspannte Itachi ein wenig, obwohl die Vorstellung des Metalls in seinem Schwanz eine Woge der Angst durch seinen Magen schwappen ließ.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun möchte, Kakashi."

Die eindringlichen Augen Kakashis registrierten die kleinsten Zeichen der Angst und der Spannung im Gesicht des anderen. Er wusste, es war an ihm klar zu stellen, dass er seinen schönen Geliebten nicht foltern würde, aber ihm auch keine Wahl lassen würde, sich seinem Wunsch zu fügen.

Er lächelte freundlich und erklärte: „Und ich denke, du wirst es für mich versuchen. Du darfst abbrechen, aber nicht ablehnen."

Itachi straffte seinen Körper unbehaglich. Die autoritäre Freundlichkeit der Worte machte ihn schwach.

„Aber ich kann dich stoppen?"

Kakashi nickte: „Ja, aber erst, wenn du der Sache eine ernsthafte Chance gegeben hast. Ich weiß, du wirst es lieben, aber auch wenn nicht...ich möchte es sehen. Ich möchte dich dabei sehen und fühlen. Du gehörst heute mir, schon vergessen?"

„Warum nur heute?", Itachi hob eine Augenbraue und Kakashi grinste.

Ein leichtes Prickeln lief durch seine Wirbelsäule, die Vorstellung war grausam, aber dennoch in ihrer Abwegigkeit außerordentlich pikant. Er stellte sich vor, wie er sich hingeben würde und der Kitzel des Verbotenen ließ ihn sich langsam über die Lippen lecken.

„Wenn du das noch einmal machst", sagte Kakashi rau, dessen Schwanz auf die sexy Geste sofort reagierte „werden meine Hände nicht ruhig genug bleiben können."

Itachi wäre nicht Itachi gewesen, wenn er seinen Geliebten nicht ein zweites mal seinen dunklen Blick und die pinke Zungenspitze gegönnt hätte.

Das graue Funkeln in Kakashis Augen gefiel dem Raben und er war glücklich über die eindeutige Wirkung, die er nur durch eine kleine Bewegung in ihm auslösen konnte. Das Spiel von Kontrolle und Macht, war nur auf den ersten Blick simpel. Die Vielschichtigkeit, die unter der schwarzen Oberfläche zu finden war, gefiel dem schnellen Verstand des intelligenten Uchiha. Das war mehr als ein Stab und ein Schwanz.

Itachi beugte sich zu Kakashi und drückte seine Lippen sanft gegen die anderen. Seine Zungenspitze fuhr seine Oberlippe entlang und er murmelte: „Ich gebe der Sache eine Chance. Nicht dass ich eine Wahl hätte, ich weiß..."

Kakashi zitterte leicht, als er das Einverständnis aus dem Mund des anderen hörte.

Bevor Itachi zu erregt sein würde, löste sich der Jounin von seinen Lippen. Der Schwanz des anderen durfte noch nicht voll erigiert sein, sonst würde er schlechter in ihn eindringen können. Ohne sein Verlangen zu zeigen, begann er mit einer weichen, beruhigenden Stimme mit seinem Liebhaber zu sprechen: „Entspanne dich. Versuche dich möglichst wenig zu bewegen und wenn du es nicht aushalten kannst, dann melde dich"

Er suchte die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen, um zu erforschen, wie es um seine Gefühle stand.

Zugleich erwartungsvoll und ängstlich hauchte der Uchiha-Erbe: „Gut."

„Vielleicht möchtest du lieber die Augen schließen?", schlug der Jounin vor und sein Geliebter nickte.

Durch die Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lidern hörte er die freundliche, sorgende Stimme Kakashis, der sagte: „Ich erwärme gerade den Stab zwischen meinen Händen, damit keine Kälte dich erschrecken wird..."

Er fühlte wie sein halbsteifes Glied von warmen, nassen Händen ummantelt wurde, die das Leben in ihn zurückfließen ließen. Er fühlte die kühle Nässe, als Kakashi Gleitgel auf dem sensiblen Eingang verteilte und seine Nervosität wuchs. Itachi besann sich darauf, dass es Kakashis Hände waren, dass er in Sicherheit war...das war keine Strafe, das war die Belohnung, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Der junge Uchiha wollte die Augen aufreißen, als er den Metallstab um seine Öffnung fahren spürte, aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Nicht bewegen. Der harte, schmale Gegenstand an seiner warmen Eichel erregte ihn und er wartete in furchtsamer Anspannung auf den Moment, wo er ihn in eindringen würde.

Kakashi hatte absichtlich den Zeitpunkt, bevor Itachi vollständig hart wurde gewählt, um den dünnen Stab, den er zuvor sorgfältig mit dem Gleitgel präpariert hatte, in ihn einzuführen. So war es einfacher für Itachi. Der Anblick seines Geliebten und die Vorstellung der vollkommenen Kontrolle über den schönen Körper ließen ihn unwillkürlich beben.

Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger drückte er den schmale Schlitz auf der samtenen Eichel auseinander, der sich öffnete und rosafarbenes, feucht glänzendes Fleisch hervorblitzen ließ. Kakashi hielt kurz inne, so stark vernebelte der Anblick des ungeschützten offenen Eingangs seine Sinne, bis er die abgerundete Spitze vorsichtig in die Mitte des Spaltes zwängte. Sein Schwanz pulsierte, als er die Verbindung des warmen, lebendigen Penis und dem unbeugsamen kalten Stahl sah. Itachi zuckte zusammen und presste seine Handflächen unwillkürlich gegen die Matte, als sein kleines Loch gedehnt wurde. Er schnappte nach Luft und spürte, wie der Stab behutsam tiefer in seine Harnröhre geschoben wurde.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Kakashi besorgt, als er nur wenige Millimeter in den Eingang versenkt hatte.

„Nein...es ist komisch, aber es tut nicht weh. Jedenfalls nicht sehr...", stellte Itachi verwundert fest.

Die Aussage stimmte Kakashi zufrieden. Er hätte nicht aufhören wollen. Das Eindringen des Metalls in die intime Öffnung, ließ ihn vor Wollust leise stöhnen. Er liebte den Anblick.

Langsam schob Kakashi das Metall tiefer in ihn und stoppte, damit der andere sich an den Fremdkörper in seinem Schwanz gewöhnen konnte. Lächelnd bemerkte er, wie Itachis Penis anschwoll, obwohl sein Mund protestierte.

„Nicht so schnell...langsamer...bitte...", jammerte er, als die Empfindung des penetriert und gedehnt werdens sich in ein schmerzhaftes Brennen verwandelten.

Sein Schwanz fühlte sich so gedehnt an, obwohl der Stab so dünn war und die Berührung an seiner Penisspitze war so intensiv, dass er sich vollständig ausgeliefert fühlte. Eine falsche Bewegung und...

Das Gefühl war nicht mit irgendeiner anderen Empfindung zu vergleichen. Wenn der Stab sich bewegte, war es ein wenig unangenehm und dennoch erregte der Kontakt des dünnen Stiftes mit dem Inneren seines Schwanzes ihn. Er zog Luft zwischen seine Zähne, als der Stab tiefer in ihn glitt, Kakashi schien sich nun schneller vor zu arbeiten, und wurde zwischen den starken Empfindungen, die der Vorgang auf seinen Körper und seine Psyche bewirkte, hin und hergerissen.

„Ich werde den Stab einige Male vor und zurückbewegen, es könnte sein, dass es weh tut."

Itachi öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Liebhaber, mit vor Lust geröteten Wangen, fein Lächeln und eine Braue heben: „Könnte genauso gut sein, dass gerade das dir gefällt."

Während er zusah, wie der Silberhaarige seine Hand bewegte, biss er die Zähne zusammen, es zog und drückte und er spannte sich an, aber zugleich ließ der Schmerz Tropfen der Vorfreude aus seinem gedehnten Spalt treten. Es war so falsch. So gut.

Itachis harte Erektion sorgfältig an der Wurzel fixierend, versenkte er den Stab mit jedem auf und niedergleiten ein bisschen tiefer in den Schaft. Das gequälte und erregte Zittern auf dem Gesicht des Uchiha-Erben, der die Lider wieder geschlossen hatte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss, steigerten sein Verlangen ins Unermessliche. Für eine Sekunde fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf den Stab in seiner Hand zu konzentrieren. Er hatte nicht ahnen können, wie weit die Realität seine Fantasie übertraf. Seine kleine Geisha schlug sich auf anbetungswürdige Weise.

„Du bist unglaublich", flüsterte er und eigentlich meinte er, dass nichts, wirklich nichts ihm mehr bedeutete als Itachi.

Als der Stab sich der Prostata näherte, fühlte er wie Itachi zusammenschrak, hörte den kleinen erstaunten Schrei und lächelte.

Der Stab hatte seine empfindliche Stelle getroffen, die er sonst nur spürte, wenn der Ältere ihn fickte oder seine Finger in ihn führte. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl und heiße Lust schoss durch seinen Unterleib wie Lava.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Unfähig zu sprechen, nickte der andere mit trockenem Mund.

Oh Gott, war das geil!

Er merkte den dünnen Faden Schweiß, der die heftige Empfindung und die ängstliche Anspannung ihm abgerungen hatte nicht, der über seine Schläfen rann.

„Ich wusste, du würdest es mögen... Kannst du deine Beine anwinkeln?"

Itachi gehorchte und Kakashi streichelte die zarten Falten des hinteren Eingangs mit seinem befeuchteten Finger. Itachi krallte die Nägel in den Futon und stöhnte leise, versunken in einer anderen Dimension der Sinne. Er spürte zwei Finger in sich gleiten und sich krümmen. Der scharfe kurze Schmerz an seiner Rosette ließ ihn ihn aufstöhnen. Als die Finge seinen Lustpunkt von der anderen Seite trafen, bäumte er sich auf und presste einen Klang aus seiner Lunge, der nur entfernt an ein menschliches Wesen erinnerte.

Seine Prostata von beiden Seiten gereizt zu spüren überschwemmte ihn, er wusste kaum, wie er dem intensiven Gefühl standhalten sollte.

Kakashi hielt inne und bewegte seine Hände nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Jaaahhh...nein...es ist...ahh..."

Der Jounin verstand und entschloss sich ihm dennoch die absolute Überdosis zu verpassen.

„Hör zu, ich werde ein bisschen Chakra auf den Stab leiten...",

Die Vibration, welches das bläuliche Licht in das Innere seines Penis leitete, brachte ihn um den Verstand, der Finger, der seine Innenwände an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle liebkoste gaben ihm den Rest, und er ergoss sich, ohne den geringsten Widerstand aufbringen zu können. Sein Körper zitterte, sein Unterleib zuckte und er schrie Kakashis Namen, als der absolute Overkill seiner Empfindungen seinen Verstand über die Klippe fegte. Er war ein zitterndes, aufgelöstes, angespanntes Bündel der intensivsten körperlichen Wahrnehmung, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Der Kopierninja sah ihm zu, erregt, bis an seine eigene Grenze gespannt und speicherte jede Bewegung, jeden Atemzug und jeden Laut des sich windenden ekstatischen Körpers in seiner Erinnerung ab. Er hatte nie etwas schöneres, etwas bewegenderes und lustvolleres gesehen.

Er ließ den Stab los, um sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen über seine Erektion zu streichen , als es zusah, wie der Stab von Kraft des Höhepunktes aus Itachi schoss. Die blitzenden Funken weißen Samens verteilten sich auf dem Futon und er presste seinen Körper auf Itachis, hielt ihn umschlungen, küsste den Schweiß und die Tränen von seinen Wangen und fühlte voll ungezügelter Leidenschaft den bebenden, schwitzenden, ringenden Körper unter sich.

Es gab keine Worte. Jeder Gedanke war überflüssig. Er trank das pure Gefühl des reinen Instinktes und er liebte den Geschmack auf seinen Lippen.

Itachi entfesselte ihn, wie er es noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte und er schwor sich, ihn bis in alle Ewigkeiten zu schützen, zu spüren und für ihn da zu sein.

Itachis erhitzter Leib brauchte seine Zeit, um wieder in der Kajüte anzukommen.

Mit dunstigem Blick sah er Kakashi an und überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen umarmte er seinen Liebhaber, drängte sich an ihn und ließ sich von ihm in die Welt zurücktragen.

„Dafür hätte ich den Scheiß-Satz noch fünfhundert mal geschrieben", wisperte er und Kakashi schüttelte in gespielten Tadel den silberhaarigen Schädel.

„Also wirklich. Scheiße sagt man nicht!"

Itachi ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen und lachte.

….

Itachi gierte danach dem anderen eben soviel Genuss zu verschaffen und fragte sich ungeduldig, ob Kakashi ihm Anweisungen geben würde, oder ob er von ihm erwartete, sich selbständig um dessen Bedürfnisse zu kümmern.

Der Ninja nahm mit seinen geschärften Sinne die leichte Unruhe des anderen wahr.

„Was ist, Itachi?", fragte er gelassen und legte seinen Arm enger um ihn.

„Nichts..."

Kakashi schwieg eine Weile. So ungehemmt der Junge auch sonst war, seine Lippen waren verschlossener als die Tore Fort Knox*. Nach all den gemeinsamen Tagen war er immer noch nicht bereit mit ihm zu sprechen. Auch wenn er selbst nicht viel von sich preisgab, war er gegen Itachi der reinste Meister zwischenmenschlicher Kommunikation.

Leichter Ärger über Itachis Wortgeiz stieg in ihm auf.

„Ich weiß, dass dir etwas durch den Kopf geht. Warum sprichst du es nicht einfach aus?"

„..."

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt."

„Weil..", der Dunkelhaarige strich ohne es merken bedächtig über das weiße Laken „Nun. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob ich dich wohl auch...befriedigen dürfte?"

Er schluckte. Ok, er hatte es gesagt.

„Ja", antwortete Kakashi lächelnd „das würde mir gefallen."

Itachi atmete auf und kniete sich schwungvoll vor seinen Geliebten, um seine Haut zu berühren, als Kakashis träge Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„Ich möchte dich zusehen lassen, wenn ich masturbiere, während du mir erzählst, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als ich dich die Sätze schreiben gelassen habe, was ich mit dir getan habe und wie ich es getan habe. Detailliert, bitte."

Itachi wurde blass. Der erste Teil der Anweisung war großartig. Der zweite schwierig. Er hasste es, seine Gefühle zu schildern und noch weniger lieb war es ihm, die demütigende Situation in Worte zu fassen.

Er wollte nicht erneut widersprechen und nickte.

Kakashi nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand und bewegte ihn schläfrig auf und ab.

„Also...du hast mich gezwungen diesen Satz zu schreiben...", er stockte.

„Warum habe ich das getan?", half Kakashi ihm.

Seine Augen klammerten sich an das sexy Bild, welches die Hand auf dem großen Schwanz bot und antwortete knapp: „Ich wollte nicht ins Meer."

Er überlegte kurz, es fiel ihm schwer es auszusprechen: „Und dann musste ich den Satz zwanzig mal schreiben. Nackt."

Die knappe Inhaltsangabe war formal richtig, aber ungefähr so erregend wie grelles Neonlicht bei einem Candlelight-Dinner.

Immer noch geduldig, aber mit einem leicht entnervten Beiklang fragte Kakashi: „Wie lautete der Satz, Itachi?"

„Es tut mir unendlich leid, die Anweisungen Kakashi Hatakes in Frage gestellt zu haben", erwiderte der Schwarzäugige sehr leise, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Er wartete, ob der Junge fortfahren würde, aber Itachi schien seinen Roman beendet zu haben. Es reichte Kakashi.

„Ich lese seit Jahren Pornos, wie du weißt. Ich erwarte mehr von dir, als eine Pressemeldung. Wie hast du dich gefühlt? Was habe ich getan? So schwer ist das doch nicht."

„Aber das ist, was passiert ist!", verteidigte sich Itachi.

„Wenn _das_ passiert wäre, dann hätte ich darauf verzichtet. Also, du willst mich befriedigen? Deine Schilderung der Dinge zu hören würde mich mehr als nur befriedigen!"

Itachi riss sich zusammen und begann von neuem: „Als ich nicht...ins Wasser wollte hast du mich bestraft, indem ich den Satz ... 'Es tut mir unendlich leid, die Anweisungen Kakashi Hatakes in Frage gestellt zu haben' zwanzig mal schreiben musste. Währenddessen hast du mich stimuliert, was dazu führte, dass ich..."

„Nein Itachi, das ist eine Gebrauchsanleitung. Kein Sex", bemängelte Kakashi kurz angebunden und der gehemmte Junge nahm den traurigen Unterton der oberflächlich unbeschwerten Stimme bestürzt zur Kenntnis.

„Geh nach draußen und warte an Deck auf mich. Ich möchte alleine sein, während ich mich an die Situation erinnere, wie sie wirklich war."

Itachi senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Als er die Tür hinter sich zu zog, Kakashi alleine war und seine Augen schloss, um sich zu befriedigen, wusste er bereits, wie Itachis nächste Lektion aussehen würde.

…...

Itachi verfluchte sich stumm für seine Unfähigkeit, Kakashis Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er selbst wurde in ein Universum reinster Lust getrieben und konnte nicht einmal die simpelsten Ideen des anderen verwirklichen. Reden war schwieriger, als alle Shurikentechniken zusammen.

Unruhig wartete er auf den Jounin, dessen Schritte er einige Zeit später auf den Holzplanken knarren hörte.

Er drehte sich um und sah wie der andere sich entspannt streckte.

Kakashi kam langsam auf ihn zu und sank neben ihn in den Schneidersitz.

Die bangen Augen auf sich gerichtet hörte er Itachi zögernd fragen: „Bist du böse auf mich?"

„Nein."

Kakashis Augen streiften das offene Meer.

„Aber ich werde dich nicht damit davon kommen lassen", fügte er beiläufig hinzu, während er die Umgebung betrachtete, als zöge sie seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Itachi war erleichtert und besorgt zugleich. Sein Kummer galt diesmal nicht seiner eigenen Befindlichkeit, sondern Kakashis. Hatte er ihn verletzt? War er enttäuscht? Unbefriedigt? Würde er ihn nicht mehr wollen? Doch alle Fragen, die sich auf seine Zungenspitze drängten, blieben unausgesprochen.

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns etwas kochst, Itachi? Bis auf ein paar Arme und ein paar Früchte haben wir nicht viel gegessen."

Wie erlöst erhob sich der junge Uchiha. Das konnte er zweifellos! Er nickte und wollte gehen, um Kakashis Wunsch zu erfüllen, als der andere mit leiser und sehr scharfer Stimme sagte: „Auf allen Vieren."

_'Verdammt! Was stimmt mit mir nicht, so unaufmerksam zu sein?'_

„Es tut mir leid"

Er meinte es todernst.

„Ich kann dir nur wünschen, dass du es nicht noch einmal vergisst", erwiderte Kakashi kühl und bedachte ihn mit keinem weiteren Blick.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er mit abgestützten Händen die kleinen funkelnden Wellen und ließ sich von ihnen hypnotisieren. Wieso konnte Itachi nicht sprechen? Was hinderte den auf allen Gebieten nahezu perfekten Uchiha daran, sich zu äußern?

Ratlos stand Itachi vor den kalten Saucen, dem Reis und dem eingelegten Gemüse. Wie sollte er die Schüsseln, Teller und Gläser auf Händen und Knien nach draußen befördern?

Er dachte nach und beschloss, das saubere Geschirr und die Stäbchen in einem Handtuch zur verknoten. Er legte das Bündel auf den Boden und setzte die Schalen daneben ab.

Hmm. So müsste es gehen. Er öffnete die Tür der Kajüte und kehrte zurück, um sich sich auf seine Knie nieder zulassen und stützte eine Hand auf den Boden. Behutsam nahm er mit der anderen die erste Schüssel und platzierte sie umständlich auf seinem Rücken. Als sie einigermaßen sicher abgestellt war, wiederholte er den Vorgang mit den anderen Schalen. Als die Mahlzeit auf seinem Rücken stand, senkte er den Kopf, um den Knoten des verschnürten Handtuches zwischen die Zähne zu nehmen.

Langsam und konzentriert bewegte er sich auf die Tür zu. Wenn Kakashi ihn nicht ablenkte, war sein Körper diszipliniert genug, um das perfekte Gleichgewicht herzustellen.

Kakashis Augen weiteten sich und der Stoff um seinen Schritt spannte sich automatisch, als er den beladenen Jungen auf sich zu kriechen sah. _'Himmel Itachi. Soweit hättest du nicht gehen müssen'_, dachte er begeistert.

Mit einem kleinen triumphierenden Blick hielt der Junge vor ihm und legte das Geschirr vorsichtig ab. Das Tuch war speichelgetränkt, er hatte es nicht gewagt, zu schlucken.

Dann griff er vorsichtig nach den Schüsseln und baute sie vor Kakashi auf.

„Wie ich es von einem Elite Ninja erwarten würde", lobte Kakashi amüsiert und erregt.

Itachi rümpfte die Nase: „Bilde dir nichts ein, nur weil du mich auf einem Gebiet erwischt hast, in dem ich ausnahmsweise nicht perfekt bin."

Kakashi legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Die grenzenlose Arroganz der Uchiha!

Als er das Gemüse und den Reis in die Teriayki-Sauce tauchte, schloss der Jounin die Lider. Großartig!

Die Nachmittagssonne beerdigte den Tag mit grausamer Lahmheit. Der Boden unter ihnen schaukelte und sie schmeckten das salzige Aroma des Meers und des Essens auf ihren Lippen. Schweigend, einträchtig und zufrieden.

Unmerklich zog die Sonne sich an der ruhigen Horizontlinie zurück und der milde Abendwind strich gleichberechtigt durch graues und schwarzes Haar.

Kakashis Stimme durchbrach die Stille der Natur, die unbeteiligt ihr Spiel spielte: „ Warum fällt es dir so schwer mit mir zu sprechen?"

Itachi atmete ein und aus, bevor er antwortete: „Ich bin es gewohnt alles mit mir selber auszumachen..."

„Ah, verstehe."

Kakashi kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Aber jetzt bin ich da. Ich möchte wissen, was du denkst, was du fühlst, was du willst, denn ansonsten...", er brach ab und vervollständigte den Satz nicht. Er hatte sagen wollen: „Denn ansonsten werden wir über kurz oder lang ein gewaltiges Kommunikationsproblem bekommen", aber um nichts in der Welt wollte er den verschlossenen Uchiha mit seinen Zukunftsvisionen bedrängen.

Itachi sah zur Seite und merkte kaum hörbar an: „Manchmal würde ich gerne sprechen. Aber die Worte sind wie... festgefroren."

Eine Welle des Mitgefühls und des Ärgers rollte über Kakashi hinweg. Er würde ihn zwingen den Mund aufzumachen, er würde ihn küssen, ihn beruhigen, seine Angst nehmen, ihm Schmerzen zufügen,...

Schroff stieß er Itachi um, so dass der Schweigsame mit dem Rücken auf dem Deck lag.

Er beugte sich über ihn und suchte die weichen Lippen, um seine Zunge grob zwischen sie zu drängen, während er die Handgelenke seines Liebhabers schmerzhaft feste umklammerte.

Itachi spürte sich schmelzen. Seitdem Kakashi ihn fortgeschickt hatte, fürchtete er bang, der andere würde ihn von sich stoßen.

Seine wütenden, fordernden Lippen zu spüren, war wie eine Erlösung und er lehnte sich gegen den Kuss, öffnete seinen Mund, nahm die harte Zunge, um zu zeigen: Ich bin...für dich.

Kakashi fühlte die wortlose Antwort, spürte wie zugewandt der andere ihm war und dennoch sättigte es ihn nicht. Er wollte es hören. Er wollte diesen verdammten toten Mund zum Sprudeln bringen!

Immer wieder diese Lippen. Er würde ihrer nicht überdrüssig werden, ihre Süße tropfte in seinen Verstand wie giftiger Honig.

Er schob sie beide mit verhaltener Gewalt gegen die Reling und zog Itachi mit sich, als er sich niederließ und seinen Rücken gegen das ausgeblichene Holz lehnte. Grob positionierte er Itachi zwischen seinen Beinen, seinen Rücken gegen seinen eigenen Oberkörper ziehend. Sein Mund war nahe am Ohr des Dunkelhaarigen, sein Arm presste sich gegen die schmale Brust und seine Beine zwangen Itachis auseinander.

Aus seinen zitternden Nasenflügeln entwich ein lautloser Luftstrom. Die Kraft des unerwarteten Überfalls hatte ihn aufgewühlt.

Die Wellen züngelten gefährlich nahe an seinem Kopf, der Atem des anderen war dicht an seinem Ohr und er hörte die sanfte Stimme gefährlich leise fragen: „Was fühlst du? Jetzt. In diesem Moment?"

„Ich...ich frage mich was du vorhast..."

Hart fühlte er seinen Kopf zurück schnellen, als Kakashi ihn brutal an seinem Zopf in den Nacken zog.

„Das ist kein Gefühl", raunte er.

Itachis Stellung war unbequem er fühlte sich...

„Ausgeliefert."

Kakashi befreite den Zopf aus seiner Hand und strich leicht über das aufgerichtete Glied seines geliebten, um ihn sachte auf einen weiteren Affekt aufmerksam zu machen.

„Und was empfindest du noch?"

Itachi begriff und sprach es aus: „Und ich bin erregt."

„Gut. Kannst du einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesen beiden Dingen herstellen?"

Natürlich konnte er das. Er wollte ihn bloß nicht aussprechen. Unbehaglich wand er sich und zwang sich sehr leise zu sagen: „Es erregt mich dir ausgeliefert zu sein..."

Der Arm um seinem Oberkörper verstärkte den Druck und presste seine Rippen schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Au!"

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört."

„Es erregt mich dir ausgeliefert zu sein.", presste Itachi atemlos gegen den Druck auf seinen Lungen ankämpfend hervor.

Der Griff lockerte sich. Die Finger des anderen fuhren liebevoll über seine Wange.

„Mich erregt es auch, wenn du dich mir auslieferst"

Die betörende Stimme entlockte den Lippen des anderen Stöhnen. Jetzt, wo seine seine Aufmerksamkeit der Sprache galt, spürte er wie stimulierend Worte wirken konnten.

„Sag mir Itachi, was gefällt dir am besten. Jetzt. Im Augenblick."

Der Rabe schloss seine Augen und forschte nach der Antwort in sich.

„Du. Deine Stimme, dein Körper...die Angst, was passiert, wenn ich nicht rede...dass du mich sehen kannst und ich dich nicht...", quollen die Worte aus seinem Mund.

Inzwischen hatte Kakashi seinen Arm um den Bauch des jüngeren gelegt und kreiste mit dem Finger um den rosigen Nippel auf der hellen Haut.

„Ich mag, was ich höre..."

Itachis Härchen stellten sich auf und er wünschte sich, der Finger auf seiner Knospe würde mehr Druck ausüben. Er versuchte seinen Brustkorb unauffällig gegen die liebkosende Fingerspitze zu drängen.

„Du willst mehr? Dann sag es."

„Ich...äh...ich möchte dass du meine Brustwarzen...stärker? Stärker berührst", bastelte Itachi den Satz errötend zusammen.

Die langen Finger drückte den harten Nippel sanft zusammen und er begann mit leichten Druck über mit dem Daumen über das dunkle Rosa zu streichen.

Itachi hauchte summend vor Lust. Als die Finger seinen Nippel ein wenig stärker zusammenpressten und leicht an ihm zogen, öffnete er seine Lippen und drückte seinen Hinterkopf unbewusst an Kakashis Körper.

Der Silberhaarige erhöhte den Druck und betrachtete Itachis genießendes und unbehagliches Minenspiel, das Lust und Schmerz verursachten.

„Das gefällt dir. Sag mir, was dir daran gefällt", forderte Kakashi ihn auf, ohne von seiner Brust zu lassen.

Itachi befeuchtete seine Lippen, bevor er sich sagen hörte: „Wenn du das machst, dann werde ich geil...ich mag, dass du du mir wehtust. Ich mag wie es sich anfühlt und wenn du nicht aufhörst und der Schmerz zunimmt..."

„So?", der Jounin kniff ihn fester, bis Itachi zappelte und sich ihm entwinden wollte.

„Jaaahhhaa, verdammt..."

Er beendete die süße Qual nicht und drückte seinen Schritt gegen Itachis Kreuz.

„Und ich liebe diese kleinen amüsanten Geräusche, die ich höre. Es macht mich an, wie du dich wehrst und nicht weißt, ob du willst, dass es weitergeht oder, ob ich aufhöre"

Der warme Atem an seinem Ohr und die gesenkten Stimme des Einäugigen brachten ihn um den Verstand. Es zu hören...war phänomenal. Und so schwer es ihm fiel, er wollte Kakashi seine Worte schenken.

…...

Kapitel 24

Während er mit der einen Hand den geröteten Nippel zwirbelte, fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze das filigrane Ohr des jüngeren entlang.

Itachis Erregung wuchs, während der ziehende Schmerz ihn gedämpft aufschreien ließ. Er merkte, wie seine Beine von Kakashis brutal auseinander gedrückt wurden und fühlte sich noch wehrloser und bloßgestellter als zu Beginn.

„Sprich weiter, Itachi. Sag mir, was du für einen Anblick bietest, sag mir, wie du dich fühlst", ermunterte ihn die Stimme aus Samt und Stahl.

„Du...hältst mich fest wie auf einem Präsentierteller...ich fühle mich erniedrigt...ich möchte dass du mich anfasst..., mich freilässt...es macht mir angst meine Stimme zu hören...", reihte Itachi seine Empfindungen aneinander.

Die Hand bewegte sich tiefer und strich über Itachis Bauch, die Oberschenkel, die dünne haut der Innenseiten entlang, bis zu dem kurzen Abschnitt zwischen Hoden und Anus, über den er seinen Finger mit leichtem Druck gleiten ließ. Er widmete sich jeden Millimeter haut um Itachis Geschlecht, ohne es zu berühren und beobachtete mit sadistischer Freude, wie Itachi sich wand, weil sein Bedürfnis nach Kontakt mit seiner intimen Zone nicht befriedigt wurde.

„Es sieht so aus, als wolltest du etwas anderes, als das, was ich gerade mache", flüsterte er „wie wäre es wenn du mir sagst, was das sein könnte"

Der Uchiha-Erbe wollte die verdammte Hand unbedingt an seiner Erektion spüren und er wusste, die einzige Möglichkeit dieses drängende Bedürfnis wahr werden zu lassen, bestand darin, es auszusprechen.

„Ich...mein Schwanz tut weh, so sehr möchte ich von dir berührt werden...ich möchte deine Hände um meinem Schwanz spüren...dass du sie bewegst..."

Kakashi antwortete heiser: „Klingt gut für mich. Es macht mich an, dich sprechen zu hören. Sehr sogar"

Seine Hand schlängelte sich um den heißen Schaft und er hielt inne: „Wie möchtest du von mir berührt werden? Langsam, schnell..."

„Ich...hart, brutal..."

Die Finger gehorchten und unsanft nahm sich Kakashis Faust den Schwanz des anderen mit forschen Bewegungen.

Itachi stöhnte tief vor Lust, seine Lider flatterten und er keuchte unterdrückt, als er Kakashi sagen hörte: „Du wirst also gerne bloßgestellt, fixiert und hart rangenommen? Das macht dich an? Ist das so?"

Itachi nickte und wurde rot. Es klang nicht wie etwas, was seiner Selbst würdig war...

„Ja...ich mag es, wenn es rau ist...ich...ahh ist das gut...Kakashi!" Das i des Wortes kam dünn und hoch aus ihm, als die Erregung ihn übermannte.

„Ich möchte deinen Schwanz spüren...jetzt...bitte!"

„Ohne Vorbereitung?", versicherte sich der Silberhaarige.

„Nein. Nein.", er presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er hervorstieß, „ich möchte, dass du mich dehnst...mit deinen Fingern...bitte schieb mir deine Finger in den Hintern, so wie ich jetzt bin..."

Kakashi nahm seine Hand von Itachis zuckendem Glied und benetzte sie mit seinem Speichel, bevor er zwei Finger gleichzeitig grob ihn die entblößte Öffnung stieß.

Der gurgelnde Schrei aus Itachis Kehle, ließ Kakashis Hoden sich vor Geilheit schmerzend zusammenziehen.

„Gefällt dir das?"

„Oaahh...ja, ich liebe es, wie brutal deine Finger mich ficken...aber es tut weh, es brennt und beißt...aber gerade das...macht mich heiß", er konnte kaum glauben, was er sagte.

Aber es klang gut, es steigerte seine Lust.

„Dein Eingang ist so eng und heiß.Die Vorstellung meinen Schwanz in dich zu schieben und dich schreien zu hören...zu hören, wie du dich mir anbietest, bringt mich um den Verstand."

Seine Finger fuhren fast gewaltsam ein und aus, während sein Arm den zappelnden Unterleib seines Liebhabers fixierte.

„Argggghhh", grollte Itachi der unsanften Behandlung entgegen.

Keuchend flüsterte er: „Fick mich so hart und rücksichtslos, wie du kannst...bis ich auseinanderfalle..."

Ohne ein Wort stieß er Itachis Oberkörper in Richtung Boden. Der Dunkelhaarige fing sich mit den Handflächen ab und spürte, wie Kakashi seinen Kopf gegen die Planken drückte. Ungeduldig zerrte er seine Hose ein Stück herunter.

„Spreiz die Beine!"

Itachi schob seine Knie auseinander und ohne Vorwarnung stieß der harte Schwanz bis zur Wurzel in ihn. Die gnadenlose Behandlung seines Hinterns ließ ihn aufschreien vor Qual und Lust.

„Ist dir das hart genug?"

„Jaaaa...", wimmerte Itachi.

Kakashi zog sein Glied aus der hellen Spalte und rammte es ebenso heftig wieder in den heißen Kanal.

„Ja!", rief der Rabe, dem vor Schmerz die Tränen kamen.

Die Hüfte des Jüngeren gewaltsam umfassend, forderte er ihn auf „Beweg dein Becken. Sag mir, was du willst..."

Itachi stemmte sich gegen die steinharte Erektion, die erneut in ihn stieß, und der Schmerz wandelte sich in reine Lust.

„Ich möchte dass du mich fickst, als gäbe es mich nicht. Als wäre ich nur für deine Befriedigung gemacht...ich möchte dir meinen Körper zur Verfügung stellen, dich kommen hören. Kein Rücksicht, tu was du willst...das ist es", brachte Itachi unter heftigem Stöhnen und schnellem Atmen hervor.

Er fühlte wie sich die Finger der Vogelscheuche in seine Pobacken gruben und ihn an sich zogen, während er sein Becken gegen Itachis Hintern schleuderte, schneller und härter. Sein süße Stelle wurde getroffen und der Jüngere wimmerte und keuchte vor Lust.

Der Abstand zwischen den Stößen wurde immer geringer, die Reibung an seinem festen Muskel brannte und mit Genuss nahm er das laute Atmen, das zu einem grimmigen Knurren wurde, wahr.

Kakashi sah helles Licht wenn er die Lider schloss. Das heftige Gefühl, die nahezu tierische Lust benebelte ihn und um ein Haar wäre er gekommen, als die sanfte Stimme vom Boden unschuldig verlangte: „Spritz mir ins Gesicht."

Zitternd hielt er inne und zog seinen fast explodierenden Schwanz aus Itachi.

„Knie dich hin", erwiderte Kakashi fast tonlos, mit rauem Klang.

Fasziniert sah er, wie seine Geisha vor ihm saß, den Kopf hob, die dunklen Augen schloss und zitternd vor Lust von seinem Sperma befleckt zu werden. Kakashi saugte seine Unterlippe voll konzentrierter Anspannung zwischen seine Zähne und starrte auf das schöne Gesicht, das sich nicht bewegte, als die milchige Flüssigkeit es, wie der Regen eines fremden Planten sprenkelte.

Mit seinem Penis in der Hand betrachtete, er wie der dunkelhaarige die Tropfen langsam mit dem Finger von seinem Wangen und seiner Nase wischte, um ihn dann in seinem Mund zu versenken. Er sah so ernsthaft und versunken aus, dass Kakashi um ein Haar die Worte ausgesprochen hätte, die auf seiner Zunge lagen. Aber er schob sie tief in sein aufgewühltes Inneres zurück.

Dann kniete er sich seinem Geliebten gegenüber auf den Boden und fragte leise: „Was fühlst du...für mich?"

Itachis Mund verschloss sich und statt zu sagen, was er wirklich sagen wollte antwortete er halblaut: „Ich vertraue dir."

Kakashi nahm ihn voller Zuneigung in den Arm. Seine Wange an der des anderen, das klebrige Sperma zwischen ihrer Haut.

„Ich danke dir."

…...

Kakashi hatte die Futons auf das Deck getragen und erschöpft lagen sie mit unter den Köpfen verschränktem Armen auf den Matratzen dem Puls des Meeres zu lauschen.

„Die erste Nacht, in der wir gemeinsam schlafen können."

Itachi lächelte unbestimmt in der Dunkelheit.

„Ja."

Der Kahn schaukelte sanft und Kakashi ließ sich von den sanften Geräuschen der Nacht und des Wassers davontragen, bis ihm die Augen schläfrig zufielen.

Itachi betrachtete das entspannte Gesicht des anderen im blauen schein des schwarzblauen Himmels lange, bevor er die Angst, die seine Wirbelsäule entlang kroch mit aller Brutalität niederschlug und seine Hand behutsam auf Kakashis Rücken legte, im Bewusstsein, es könne das letzte Mal sein.

Die warme haut beruhigte ihn, und vorsichtig drängte er sich an den Körper seines geliebten Folterknechtes. Der köstliche von Sex, Schweiß, Meersalz und Kakashi hüllte ihn ein.

…...

Die Schreie der Möwen verrieten ihnen, dass sie Land erreichten.

Noch immer war es dunkel und ihre Teebecher in den Händen haltend, hielten sie angestrengt Ausschau nach der Küste.

„Hoffentlich finden wir Kenzo."

Itachi erwiderte nichts.

„Willst du nicht auch langsam zurück nach Konoha? Frische Klamotten, gutes Essen und den spiegel, den ich über meinem Bett für uns montieren werde?", spaßte die Vogelscheuche, dem der kleine Witz mit einem mal, wie die beste Idee seines Lebens erschien.

Itachi lächelte und log: „Ich freue mich erst, wenn wir ihn haben."

„Wie werden wir ihn nach Konoha bringen?"

„Versiegelte Fesseln", kam die routinierte Antwort.

Endlich erschien der Landstrich, der nur dünn zu erahnen war, im dunstigen Grau des anbrechenden Tages.

Sie bereiteten sich vor und als sie die Insel erreichten, ankerte Kakashi einige Meter vom Ufer entfernt. Sie wateten durch das hüfthohe Wasser, die Rucksäcke über die Köpfe haltend.

Schnell und lautlos durchkämmten sie das Gebiet und scannten es mit ihrem Sharingan, bis sie zwei Männer wahrnahmen.

„Kenzo und ein Kumo-nin", stellte Kakashi zufrieden fest.

Itachis Züge verhärteten sich. Bis jetzt hatte er auf eine Lüge des fluchenden Jashinisten gebaut und nun stand vor ihren Augen das Ziel ihrer Mission. Das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Sein Verstand arbeitete schnell und analysierte alle Möglichkeiten, die ihm für einen Aufschub blieben, aber wie er es auch drehte und wendete, ob Kenzo lebte oder starb, seine Mission mit Kakashi war hier und jetzt abgeschlossen.

„Sollen wir loslegen?"

Kakashi versicherte sich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick und sah Itachi bestätigend nicken.

Mit eiskaltem Zorn griff Itachi an.

…...

Der Kumo-nin lag, von Kakashi getötet, mit grotesk verrenkten Gliedern zwischen den hohen Halmen. Ein Schmetterling umflatterte die Leiche interessiert, während Kakashi die Fesseln versiegelte, um Kenzos Chakra zu unterdrücken.

In der Zeit, als Kakashi die Fingerzeichen seines Kuchiyose no Juutsu formte, sahen Itachi und Kenzo sich kalt in die Augen. So sah ein Verräter Konohas also aus.

„Sag mir eins", Itachis neutrale, fast höfliche Stimme stand in irritierendem Kontrast zu seinen hasserfüllten Augen, „Warum hast du es getan? Aus Gier, Rache oder Liebe?"

Der verletzte Ex-Anbu schluckte schwer und sah zur Seite. Er schämte sich, dem furchteinflößenden Uchiha, seine Korrumpierbarkeit zu gestehen.

Itachi lächelte dünn und schneidend leise stellte er fest: „Also Gier."

Der andere spürte die Verachtung und die Überheblichkeit die den beiden Wörtern zugrunde lag, wie einen Faustschlag und er öffnete den Mund, um sich zu rechtfertigen. Itachi winkte ab und drehte sich um.

„Es interessiert mich nicht."

Er ließ den Anbu sitzen und trat neben Kakashi.

„Pakkun wird Sarutobi die Botschaft überbringen und wir warten auf weitere Anweisungen."

Schweigend ließen sie die zeit verstreichen.

Kakashi war froh, den Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen zu haben. Jede geglückte Mission ließ ihn aufatmen, aber seltsamerweise strahlte sein Gefährte eine Schwere und Dunkelheit aus, die er nicht begriff.

Bevor er ihn zur Seite nehmen und nach den Gründen fragen konnte, erschien sein liebster Nin-ken in einer kleinen Wolke grauen Rauches.

„Sarutobi lässt euch sagen, dass ein Verbindungsmann zu der Insel geschickt wird, der Itachi mit dem Gefangenen schnellstmöglich nach Konoha begleitet. Ibiki ist aufgebrochen, um an ihn an der Grenze zu übernehmen. Und du Kakashi", der Mops richtete seinen Blick auf den Jounin „setzt mit dem Boot nach Kumo-Gakure über, um dort das Ausmaß des Schadens den der Verräter angerichtet hat, in Augenschein zu nehmen. Finde heraus, ob Maßnahmen gegen Kumogakure ergriffen werden müssen."

Kakashi nickte.

„Danke, Pakkun."

Pakkun seufzte und sah die beiden misstrauisch an. Seine feine Nase nahm den Duft Itachis an Kakashi wahr. Wenn sie in Zukunft ein wenig private Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, würde er seinen Besitzer wohl ein paar Dinge fragen müssen...

„Gern geschehen. Wir sehen uns in Konoha."

Sie betrachteten die Staubwolke, bis sie sich vollständig aufgelöst hatte.

„Nun, ich schätze, ich sollte keine Zeit verlieren. Bis der Mann kommt, wirst du mit Kenzo zurecht kommen, oder?"

Itachis Antwort bestand in einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

Kakashis Auge streifte den Gefangenen und kurzerhand zog er seinen Geliebten hinter einen der hohen Büsche.

„Was ist mit dir los? Anstatt froh zu sein, dass wir Erfolg hatten, umgibt dich ein Chakra, als ob du zu Gast bei deiner eigenen Beerdigung wärst!"

Die dunklen Augen trafen ihn.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass sich unsere Wege hier trennen", gab Itachi zu.

Einen kurzen Moment übersprang das Herz der Vogelscheuche einen Schlag vor Glück.

Er lächelte warm: „Wenn du möchtest, dann können wir da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Ich meine...ich jedenfalls möchte es."

„Ich möchte es auch", '_auch wenn es nicht möglich ist_', setzte der Dunkelhaarige gedanklich hinzu.

In diesem Moment schien sein Leben zu glänzen und er küsste den Jungen gutgelaunt auf den Mund.

„Ich beeile mich, Itachi. Sei nicht genervt, in wenigen Wochen sehen wir uns wieder", verabschiedete sich der Silberhaarige leise, damit der abgekämpfte Ex-Anbu ihn nicht hörte.

Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, zögerte Itachi kurz und griff dann hart nach dem Handgelenk seines Geliebten, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch bereits als der Jounin sich zu ihm drehte und ihn überrascht ansah, hatte Itachi sich anders entschieden. Er griff in seine Tasche und hielt Kakashi das kleine grüne Buch hin.

„Damit dir nicht langweilig wird."

Er hörte das vertraute Lachen und schloss verzweifelt seine Augen, als er Kakashi im gehen, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, mit zum Abschied gehobener Hand, vergnügt sagen hörte: „Wer zuerst in Konoha ist, kauft den Spiegel!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß der Kopierninja sich ab und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Itachi senkte den Kopf und die Trauer riss ihn in ihre dunkelste Tiefe.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilog

Der silberhaarige Jounin war beschwingt, als er die Stadttore Konohas drei Wochen später am Horizont entdeckte. Konoha bedeutete Itachi. Und Itachi bedeutete Alles.

Als Kakashi den Hokage Turm betrat, um Hiruzen Sarutobi Bericht zu erstatten erfuhr er vom Uchiha Massaker. Mit einer fast unheimlichen Ruhe hörte er Sandaime zu, bevor er wortlos den Raum verließ.

In seiner Wohnung begann seine Taubheit sich zu lösen. Noch immer weigerten seine Synapsen sich, zu verstehen, aber sein Körper war schneller. Er scheiterte an dem Versuch, sich Sake einzuschenken, verschüttete den Alkohol auf dem Tisch, sah der Flüssigkeit, die in Zeitlupe auf den Boden tröpfelte und seinen zitternden Hände, wie sie, sehr vorsichtig, den Becher abstellten, ohne es erneut zu versuchen zu, so als gehörten sie nicht zu ihm.

Mit leerem Blick stand er eine Weile in seiner Küche, bevor ihn die Übelkeit mit einer solchen Wucht traf, dass er ins Badezimmer rannte und sich übergab. Unter Krämpfen würgte er und spie seinen Mageninhalt, seine Gedärme, sein Herz, seine Seele, seine Schmerzen in das weiße Porzellan.

Zu schwach, um aufzustehen, blieb er vor der Toilettenschüssel sitzen und atmete flach durch die Nase, bis er sich in der Lage fühlte sich zu erheben, sich auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen und dort mit geöffneten Augen an die Decke zu starren. Die vollständige Leere in seinem Inneren verschluckte und erbrach ihn immer wieder und wieder.

Als er einen verzweifelten, anhaltenden Schrei hörte, war er unfähig sich zu bewegen, einzugreifen, zu helfen, bis er realisierte, dass es sein eigener war.

…...

Als er Jahre später von Itachis Tod und den wahren Hintergründen der Mordnacht erfuhr, war es ihm, als verließe sein Geliebter ihn ein zweites Mal.

Als er an dem Gedenkstein der gefallenen Konoha-nin stand und unbewegt die anthrazitfrabene Oberfläche betrachtete, rollten die lange verschlossenen Erinnerungen an Itachi wie eine Naturgewalt über ihn hinweg.

Er fühlte noch einmal das schwarze Haar, hörte die Grillen, schmeckte den Dango auf seiner Zunge und sah den weißen Körper vor sich, spürte den Speichel des anderen auf seinen Lippen und die dunklen Wimpern. Er schmeckte das Salz auf Itachis Haut und die warme Hand in seiner, die Hingabe des Jungen, seine Stimme, sein Schweigen; erinnerte sich der übermütigen, fast unbeschwerten Verführungen und der Alpträume des anderen, seine lächerliche Angst vor Algen und weinte die Tränen, die er sich all die Jahre verboten hatte.

Die Trauer und die Verzweiflung wollten ihn zerreißen und er schüttelte sich schluchzend, während die Blätter über ihm gleichgültig ihre Konoha-Hymne summten.

Auf allen Vieren schleppte er sich näher an das Denkmal. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zerrte seinen Schlüssel hervor, bevor er ihn dazu benutzte tiefe Rillen in den grauen Fels zu ritzen. Seine Finger taten weh, aber er bemerkte das Blut nicht, das sich auf der Oberfläche wie Rost abhob, während er konzentriert arbeitete.

Er trat zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Zwischen den Namen seiner Freunde, unordentlicher als die professionell gefertigten Lettern, die Zeichen, deren Gravur kein Hokage jemals in Auftrag geben würde:

Uchiha Itachi.

Mit seiner Fingerspitze berührte Kakashi die Schriftzeichen und es war ihm, als könne er das blasse Gesicht vor sich sehen. Er schloss die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Die Nacht lag still über Konoha, als er sich endlich von dem Stein löste. Der Grund war ihm unbekannt, aber die Schönheit, die er im Herzen der Dunkelheit fand, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Das erste Mal seit Jahren.


End file.
